Wonderwall
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: Darkness is only the absence of light. For Zexion, Number Six in the Organization, there is no light until he meets the eccentric music store owner, Demyx. But is Demyx the key to unraveling the Organization's control over the Islands? And can the agents of the Lustitia keep him safe long enough for him to save Zexion? Mature Content. Zemyx, RiSo, AkuRoku, Cleon. See A/N inside.
1. Meet Number 8

**A/N:** Well, here we go. Wonderwall: Edition Two. It's been a fun and hard, (very hard) ride, but we RP'ed again and re-wrote our very first story together. If you would like to read the original version, which we still love, it is posted on Reyaa's profile and can be found in our favorites. This not a sequel, but a rewrite of the original idea we had. You don't have to read it to enjoy this, but you may appreciate the differences.

And this is a fitting end to a fantastic fiction writing partnership. We will be focusing on personal projects from here on out, Reyaa with her book and Alice with her kids, so please enjoy this last story from us.

This story is centered around Zexion and Demyx, but we've given a lot more input to side characters to enrich it. We hope you enjoy this and please leave us reviews with your comments:D

* * *

**Axel **

Frowning, I turned into a slow circle to take in my surroundings, wondering where exactly the building One had spoken of was. As far as I knew, this was a relatively empty meadow with no architecture of any type in sight. Something was off, not even the flowers could cover the smell of that fact. Pursing my lips, I fished the cellphone out of my black pants, hidden beneath my dark cloak, refraining from pulling the hood off my face as the sun was bright and I was dying of heat under it.

I only had to press one button, wait for it to ring two times and then I heard his voice.

"_Eight?_" I rolled my eyes. Who else, jackass?

"Is there an explanation as to why I cannot find the building you wished for me to take down? Or did Thirteen forget the exactitude of his job description again and beat me to it?" I was keeping my voice calm. I wasn't being rude. Slightly pissed off? Sure, but I was only human. Although, that may be a matter One wished to argue.

"_There has been a slight change of plans._" My boss informed. I waited a couple of seconds, seeing if he'd elaborate.

"And...?" I dragged out.

"_You remember that murder that took place roughly two weeks ago in which the Lustitia agents found important evidence that could lead them back to our base island?_" One spelled out, making sure I caught every single word he put out there.

Gulping, I edged, "I thought that was taken care off..."

One chuckled softly, "_Indeed. You are the pawn put in place to resolve that minor issue_."

Eyes widening, I quickly spun around, wondering if they were already here. "You sold me out?!" I couldn't help but shout, figuring that if an agent was here? They'd already seen me.

"_Numbers can be replaced, rule number-_"

"One." I growled out, finishing his sentence before tossing the phone, crushing it under my foot and effectively ending the conversation with that. It was only a couple of seconds after that the hairs on the back of my neck prickled, telling me I was being watched, and sure enough, when I peeked to take a look, a mop of brown hair could be seen sticking out above the high grass.

Squall Leonheart. Equivalent to One of the Organization, in the Lustitia agency. Basically? I was pretty much fucked.

Deciding that I wasn't going to make this easy for him, I saluted the darkly clothed agent before setting off into a fast run, smirking as I heard a curse escape him before he decided to follow me. With a bit of luck, my lanky, lean and tall legs would give me a vantage point and allow me to outrun him. I'd let myself get upset about being ratted out at a more appropriate time.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that I'd managed to place more distance between me and him, leading me to sigh out in small relief, focusing again on where I was going to run. I nearly choked as I realized I couldn't vanish into the deep forest the Isle had to offer and use the Org's passages to lead me back to the base. Now I wasn't just the Agency's enemy, but also that of the Organization.

So life officially sucked... Shaking my head out of the near temper tantrum that wanted to burst free, I took a sharp left, deciding that my best bet to lose the dangerous agent was by using my knowledge of the layout of the isle's docks. He couldn't have been here long, the Org would have found out. Maybe a week at the most, meaning that Leonheart hadn't gotten the time yet to get a lay of the land.

Zig zagging my way through the large containers, I only left the harbor's area once I was sure I wasn't in Squall's view anymore. I almost laughed in righteous victory, that is, until I slammed into something and not a second later, found myself rolling over the floor with my unfortunate obstacle.

Once gravity had finished the job, I took a moment to pant out my breath before taking a look at the person I'd run into. Blond, short and was that a glare?

"OW! Get offa me, you fucking idiot!" Okay, so not just a glare but a temper to match. I hardly noticed arms and hands pushing me as the person rolled away and jumped to his feet. He wasn't that impressive size wise, probably a good head shorter than me, but it was easy to overlook the gravity deficient as he did have an impressive glare going on.

As his eyes swept over me, they widened almost comically. "You...you're..." It was almost too cute the way he was stuttering. I wanted to point a frowny smile at him, wondering why he was gawking at me as he was, but then remembered the cloak. Right...

Deciding I wanted to reassure him, I quickly said, "I'm not a number that kills." Why did I want to reassure him? "I mean, I'm a number and you should be terrified." I corrected dully, not even trying as I impulsively stuck my hand out, offering it to him. Was I really going to try and introduce myself to this guy with regular human behavior? Did I knock my head at one point or another?

He eyed my hand for only a second, before reaching behind himself and grabbing a small caliber pistol from the waistband of his pants. By the hesitant way he held it and inexpertly pointed it at me, I could tell he was in no way a threat and that I could easily disarm him if I put my mind to it.

"I'm not afraid of you, number." His voice only wavered slightly, but his eyes were hard. "I'm Agent Roxas O'Malley and you are under arrest for...well, a lot of things, so..." Again, his eyes widened while his mouth opened and closed. Did he forget what came after 'you're under arrest?'

"I suggested that you should be terrified, didn't demand you had to be." I pointed out in amusement before bringing out my other arm and pressing my wrists together. "I think this is the part where you handcuff me and read me my rights, sweetheart." I was going to go down in any which scenario, at least, I was pretty sure I was, or that was my defense for so willingly offering myself up to this guy. "It's okay, take your time, I won't move." I assured.

With narrowed eyes, he shook his head and snapped out. "I don't believe you." Slowly removing one hand from the pistol, he dug around his pockets frantically searching for something. Oh, handcuffs. They were tossed at my feet. "Slowly remove your cloak and put those on. Any sudden movements and I'll," He gulped cutely, "shoot you. I really will. So...so just cooperate."

I sighed dramatically, reaching up to tug the hood off my face, shaking my head so my wild red locks could get a bit of breath. "You know..." I started, slowly crouching down, keeping my eyes fixed on his brilliant, slightly scared, blue ones, "Ever since the internet came to be, the mystery in romance truly just died out. I mean, before the existence of facebook?" Grabbing the cuffs, I slowly wrapped one around my first wrist, "You might have appreciated the cloak and the lack of identity rather than demanding me to show myself right off the bat without so much as asking me for my name, Agent O'Malley..." I drawled out, smirking as I clicked the second cuff into place. "Where are you taking me, darling?"

"Don't call me that!" He spat out, but it didn't seem that forceful when he was staring at me and licking his lips. "And we are going back to base. You may have outrun Leon, er, Agent Leonhart, but I'm taking you in and you will be put on trial for the murder of...crap..." He paused, then looked triumphant, "The murder of Minister Laguna!" Smiling wide, he gave me a smirk. "That's right. You murdered him and I'm going to be responsible for your capture."

I raised an eyebrow, "Cute, but you gotta get your facts straight before accusing me of anything." When his gun wiggled at me, I lifted my hands in form of white flag, "I'm not saying I'm not guilty of nothing, but as I said to you right from the start, I'm not a number that kills." Peeking around, I then looked back over at him, "How about you bring me to that base now before the other numbers get here." That should speed shit up. "I believe you only have on set of handcuffs."

His face suddenly went white and I could tell that I'd finally managed to put some real fear into him. Making a rookie mistake, he took his eyes off of me and looked around before waving me towards a car halfway hidden behind a stack of containers.

"Um, you should get in. Er...the trunk." Nodding absentmindedly, he dug keys out of his pocket and popped the trunk, letting the arm holding the gun fall to his side. Man, he seriously had no idea on how to capture anyone, let alone a number! "Get in and be quiet!"

I rolled my eyes at the trunk and then huffed at him all the while shuffling my way over to it, sitting on the edge, "Yes, alright, but only because you ask so kindly, else I wouldn't put up with the lack of air conditioning in there." Winking and getting a kick out of how that lead him to blink in reaction, I lay down. "Would you believe me if I said I'm afraid of the dark?"

He smirked and then rolled his eyes. "Put your big-girl panties on and don't soil my upholstery. Get comfortable and don't try anything or Leon will be pissed if you aren't in one piece." With that, the lid was slammed down, but not before I finally saw a real smile break out over his face.

* * *

Managing to twist my arms up and shoving my hands under my head, I tried to get as comfortable as possible in Agent O'Malley's trunk, wondering yet again if the drive was going to be long or not. I hadn't entirely been joking, the dark wasn't exactly my strong point, not that I freaked out or anything, but the Org's base was mostly dark alleys that gave you the creeps. Now that I wasn't part of them anymore, I could actually think it without getting killed for it.

"Are we there yet?!" I screamed out for the thirteenth time, hoping I was getting on his nerves.

"Oh my hell, you are annoying!" Came the shouted reply. "Are all numbers this irritating? Shut up, already!" And if that wasn't enough, that little brat slammed on the brakes, making my whole body roll forwards.

"There! We're here you annoying red-headed giant!" Indeed. I heard his car door open and slam shut, then a few seconds later the truck was wrenched open and he was again glaring at me.

I pointed a love sick stare at him, "My hero!" Shooting my arms up all the while sitting up at the same time, I hooked my cuffed wrists around his neck, grinning widely as my face was but a couple of inches away from his, his glare having stuttered into a look of fright at my sudden movements. "Thanks, Babe." Planting a quick kiss onto his soft lips, I just as quickly ripped myself away from him in case he'd retaliate with a reflex punch. "I was expecting a high tech, modern, square and shiny looking facility. Not a cottage in a prairie." I stared at the base.

"You...you..." Again, the stuttering, only this time he wasn't pointing a gun at me. "You kissed me! What the hell, man?" Glaring at me, he pointed towards the unassuming Lustitia base. "Just get in there and quit toying with me. You'll soon be able to play your little games with Leon. He's waiting for you." If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was sad to see me go.

Play with Leonheart? That guy would shoot me in an instant without so much as blinking an eye. "Come see me when you want another kiss." I said before making my way over to the front of the cottage, looking back over my shoulder. "Should I knock, or?"

The look on his face caused me to smirk as it was blatantly obvious that he was thinking about my kissing comment. And that wouldn't happen unless he was interested in it. "Er, just go inside. And don't try anything and all that." Yeah, he was totally out of it now, his crystal blue eyes just that small bit of unfocused telling me he was daydreaming.

Gosh, he was really easy, wasn't he? Not that I minded in the least, but I may want to warn Leon and inform him that his agents are easily distracted.

"My name is Axel, by the way, just in case you need to scream it out in your next shower..." Before I could hear a reply on that, I made my way inside, smirking widely even if Leon was sitting there, arms crossed, the deadliest stare directed at none other than myself.

* * *

**Leon**

I cursed as I made my way back to base, damning that stupid number to hell and back for being faster than me. Just because I hadn't focused on my cardio this week, that was the only reason he'd gotten away. The tip off hadn't been specific in what number we were dealing with, making me wary about sending more than just myself to pick them up. And it's not as though I had back-up to help me anyways. The only other agent within distance was Roxas, my technical analyst, and he'd never even had hand to hand combat training, making him useless when it came to apprehending suspects.

This just made me letting him get away all the more frustrating. If we couldn't bring him in for murdering the Minister of Finance, then my superiors were probably going to pull me and Roxas out of the islands and put us on some sort of asinine assignment. And that was just not acceptable at all.

Stomping my boots free of mud as I made my way up the steps to the house, I dug the keys out of my pocket. Not that the keys would actually do anyone any good in the long run. Sure, they could unlock the front door, but without my voice and retina scan, the rest of the facility remained locked behind bulletproof steel doors and many other wonderful maiming toys.

My phone beeped as I finally passed through all of the security measures and I pulled it out and felt my eyebrows disappear into my hairline at Roxas' message. '**Number in custody. On our way.**'

"What the fuck?" I sputtered out into the empty kitchen, before dropping onto a chair. '**Handcuffed and in my trunk. You owe me new motion detectors and palm scanners;)**'

"No fucking way." That was completely impossible. Roxas caught a number. Short little snappy blonde, who hadn't ever been a field agent had caught a number. He'd either caught him dead, unconscious or had someone else capture him cause there was just no way in hell that Roxas could have caught a number. _Especially_ one that had eluded me.

'I'll believe it when I see it. Front door is cleared for your arrival.' No way in hell he'd actually caught the guy.

It was less than ten minutes later when I heard a car pull onto the gravel driveway. A security measure making it impossible for a vehicle to approach the house without alerting someone. That, plus the cameras and motion detectors, was what made this place impenetrable. I'd set up the table into a passable interrogation area, and I was seated when I heard an unfamiliar voice mention something about a shower before the door opened and I got my first look at the 'Number'.

The first thing that caught my eye was that he didn't seem all that uncomfortable without his hood covering his face. While it was rare we got our hands on numbers, it wasn't completely unheard off and I'd had the opportunity to be present when the Lustitia had gotten a hold of Number Six. That guy had been severely jumpy about having his face in the open. Not this number though, he was grinning and taking in the space he found himself in, clearly feeling right at home. He had flaming red hair, piercing green eyes that had seen shit I needed to somehow claw out of him, and I was going to blame his outrunning me on his freakishly long legs. Standing, I grimaced as I realized he was taller than me. At least I doubled him in muscle mass.

Locking eyes with me, he gave me a once over, "No offense, but blondie out there is more my type." He offered as an explanation as to why he'd let 'blondie' catch him rather than myself. At least he'd reassured me that Roxas hadn't turned super agent overnight.

"Shut up and have a seat." Arrogant ass. I wasn't going to take it for granted that he wanted into Roxas' pants and that was the reason he'd gotten caught. There was another reason and I wanted to know what it was. He'd murdered a very important man and all of a sudden given himself up? No way, I wasn't buying it. I glanced up when Roxas entered the room, my glare telling him to keep quiet.

When he was seated, I leaned back and gave him an obvious once over. "So. You let yourself be caught, huh?"

"No, Agent O'Malley gave me no choice. I tried getting away numerous times, but despite his fine short ass and my being stronger, it just wasn't in the cards for me." He smiled happily over at an eye twitching Roxas before giving me a very small nod as to confirm he had let himself get caught. For some twisted reason he didn't want to reveal this to O'Malley.

"I'm not a number that kills." He then said dead serious, no hint of amusement whatsoever as he stared me right in the eye. "I've heard many things about you, Squall Leonheart." He murmured, leaning closer to the table, bordering on my personal space, "While you don't know all the details, locations or identity's, you know the Organization's system." Pausing, he then said again meaningfully, "I am not a number that kills."

I raised an eyebrow showing my disbelief. "And just what number are you?"

"Eight."

Demolitions. My eyes narrowed. "You blew up Twilight Bridge! Do you have any idea how annoying my commute was after that, you jackass?!"

He smirked, "See, now _that_ I am guilty of. The fire in the Traverse forest to clear space so the Organization could help those unwanted buildings to be set up? Also my doing." His smirk faded away, "The train rail destruction? Me. The dam implosion that led to flooding? Number Eight. Parking lot clearance, to put it politely, me again." His teeth were gritted now and his eyes were hard, "I will fess up to any destruction I've made happen, no problem, but part of my working process was to make sure that everything was clear of breathing beings. I will NOT let you pin murder on me when I've made DAMN sure to never hurt anyone physically!"

"So you didn't murder Minister Laguna on February third? And I'm just supposed to take your word for that and let you go?" I did believe him about the murders. I knew how numbers worked, but he didn't need to know that I knew that. This whole thing was bothering me. Why was he there? Why were we tipped off? And why the hell did he want in Roxas' pants if he was a number and Roxas was an agent?

"What were you doing in that field?" I pushed.

"I haven't been on this Island very long." He started out, seemingly rather bored all of a sudden, "I used to be located in the capital, Hollow Bastion, as that was the area that truly needed my expertise." Pursing his lips, he asked me, "Why would One ask Number Eight, number in charge of demolition, to move to this island? Boring Destiny Island with no real buildings, monuments, railroads or important harbors in need of destruction to level up crime rates or for simple political statement?" After a couple of beats of silence, he shrugged, "Think it over and you'll figure out my presence on this island is beyond pointless."

"You were a patsy." When Roxas gave me a puzzled look, I rephrased. "He was the fall guy. Number One dropped him here to take the blame for the murder." Glaring at Eight, I asked, "So, what exactly did you do to piss him off? And was he expecting us to kill you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "The simplest answer to that question would be for me to tick off the Organization rules the numbers must follow blindly, but while this conversation has been relatively amusing so far, I must ask..." He looked over at Roxas, not even bothering hiding how he did a slow deliberate scan of the blond, clearly appreciating the view. "What is in it for me? I'm willing to give you all the answers you want, but if it's only so you can toss me in jail to rot down to my very flawed core? Then I think I'll refrain myself from doing so and keep the answers to your questions as leverage to get me something good."

I smirked. Good, he wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly what was on the table with his capture. Number One probably assumed that we'd kill him on sight or that Eight would put up a fight and be killed, not realizing that he'd want to jump Roxas. I was prepared to do what was necessary in order to assure the downfall of the Organization, including offering immunity.

"I can offer you immunity and protection. You give us all you know, including, but not limited to all of your past actions, and in return I will assign agents to you and give you a whole new identity to live by. And when we bring down the Organization, you will not be prosecuted with the rest of them. But!" I pointed at him, giving him the scariest glare in my arsenal, one I'd seen reduce a cadet to tears and added, "If you fuck with me,_ or_ my agents," My eyes strayed to Roxas for a split second, "I will gladly end your pathetic existence with my own gunblade. Are we clear?"

"Informing me of your weapon title was overdoing it, Agent Leonheart, but yes, I hear you." He gave me an easy smile, "You're going to want to work on that glare where it concerns me." And then suddenly the smile slipped again, "I've had One as my boss for years, and let me tell you, it's hard to get scarier than that guy." Breathing in steadily, he gave me a nod. "They sold me out. Write a piece of paper in which I assure you I'll promise not to screw you over for me to sign, and I'll do it. Give me _a_ life, one that I'm allowed to breath in? Do that? I'll go get One myself if you ask me too." He declared.

"Done." I stood up and looked at Roxas. "Can I leave you two alone while I grab the immunity contract or should I find you a chaperone?" I wasn't totally against it if something should develop between Roxas and a number, if it brought down the Org, but that didn't mean I wanted to be reminded of it should I be forced to walk in on them doing questionable things.

Roxas flushed and shook his head. "I brought him in, didn't I? I can handle him." Clearly he'd missed the subtle dig at the fact that Number Eight clearly wanted into his pants.

"Whatever. Just...don't make a mess you two." I raised an eyebrow at the number. "What's your name anyways?"

Eight grinned, "Hopefully you'll have the pleasure of hearing it shouted out once O'Malley goes to take a shower." He pursed his lips over at Roxas, "Or are you ready for a second kiss with foreplay follow up?" He seemed mighty satisfied with his comment when the blond turned to an unnatural shade of red.

Before I could respond, Roxas stormed forward and whacked him over the back of the head. "Dude, shut up! That's my _boss_ you're talking too!" Yes, thank you Roxas, for reminding me that I was now the apparent babysitter of some horndog number and his agent crush.

"Whatever." I shook my head. "Just, please, for the love of god, don't do it on the table."

"Dude? It's better than idiot. We are definitely making progress!" The redhead sounded beyond pleased. "And you better put the dirty business on the table in that promise note for me to sign, or else I might not be able to keep it." Standing and starting to walk to make sure neither me or Roxas could respond, he looked into the hallway. "I'll just go pick my room now." And then the door shut.

Pointing my finger at Roxas, I growled, "You caught him, he's your responsibility until further notice. Try not to lose focus, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, I headed to my office.

* * *

A/N: Soooo, does anyone see who we threw in there? I mean, how could we leave out Leon and Cloud? There are our favorite pair to RP together and they will fit so seamlessly into this universe;D


	2. Meet the Agents

**A/N: DUDE. Okay, so for those of you who haven't checked the profile, _=ssst_ (who is actually REYAA, omg I know) over on deviantart and tumblr has done 6 AMAZING fanart pictures for our stories. Demyx from Bloody Inks, Saix from Tramp Stamped, Marluxia from My Name is Destiny, Leon from Hi, I'm your husband, Riku from You're a Boy, and Seifer from Alakazam, You're in Magic Land. The links that go to her blog where she has them all posted is on the profile. They are AMAZING and we are soooo happy to see them. Leave her lots of love, okay? Oh and the reason this is early is I (alice) am moving to a new apartment and may not have internet access there for a bit. Soon though;)**

* * *

**Sora - A month or so later**

Locked in my own car?! Growling, I punched the window again, cursing the high end vehicles the agency set us up with. Fists weren't going to do any damage. Looking around in the interior I'd been stuck in for the passed god only knows how many minutes or hours, I nearly jumped at the sound of my cellphone.

Eyes widening I pressed the phone against my ear, "Riku?!" I was severely disappointed to hear my boss' voice on the other side though, "No I don't know where Riku is, otherwise I wouldn't have shouted his name!" Pausing at his returning snarl, I took a deep breath before trying again, "Apologies, Sir..." I gritted out, "We were on Thirteen's tail but he somehow managed to split us up and the result is that he locked me into my own car, disabling the battery, and Riku chased after him by himself." When I received another shout I rubbed my eyes, "Yes I know we aren't supposed to go after him on our own, but you know Riku-" Sighing, I nodded at nothing, "If he's still alive, I will make sure to tell him he's a pig headed jack ass that needs to follow orders better than he has prior to this very date." I hung up before he could reply. Punching the steering wheel, and then again, and once more just to make sure I could release some rage, I then focused on the hand break. Pointy...

Blessing my short size, I pulled up my knees, turned and then started ramming my feet into the emergency break until it budged just a tad, telling me it had loosened out of it's hold. I'm not sure how long it took, but at this point I didn't really keep track of the time, just kept on destroying the thing until I was able to pull it free. Ignoring the fact that the car was now moving down hill, I turned the sharper end towards the window, and then continued my enraged rampage, only this time with a make shift weapon and it's only when the glass cracked, that a smile broke out over my face.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Smack, ram, burst, smack, ram, burst, smack, ram- "YES!" Punching the remaining glass out with my hand, I then didn't hesitate and wiggled my way through, still ignoring the fact that the car was now moving down the road as I readied myself for the jump.

For Riku? I'd jump off of the freaking highest building available. Nodding at that, I pushed myself through, wincing when my shoulder connected with the harsh concrete, but biting through the pain as I didn't stop to pant out a breath, instead, getting up unto my feet instantly and setting off into a fast run, in the same direction Riku and Thirteen had gone.

They hadn't gone very far, just off the road and out of my line of vision when I'd still been stuck in the car. I don't know what had taken place between them exactly, but Thirteen was no longer present, and the state Riku was in had me inhale sharply, followed by a whimper of worry as I rushed over to him. Kneeling down, I carefully lifted his face off the ground, wiping the blood away from the small cuts around his right eye.

"Ri? Wake up..." I pleaded, looking him over, thankful to notice he was still very much alive, just not exactly in the pristine state I'd last seen him in. From what I could gather he was sporting numerous bruises and minor cuts, a possible twisted wrist and I would only be able to tell if any damage had been done to his legs once he'd stand again.

"When you're all healthy and better again? I'm going to kick your ass for running off!" I screamed all the while gently pushing the hair out of his face, leaning over so I could place a couple of soft pecks on his forehead.

After only a few more breathless moments, his eyes twitched and his body stiffened and started to shiver slightly. With a quiet moan, I was relieved to see his eyelids slowly peal open. He blinked a few times, and while I could easily read the pain in his ocean colored eyes, I could also see the relief as he recognized me.

"Sora?" Riku coughed, spitting a few drops of blood onto his already blood covered shirt. "Are you...okay?" He rasped out.

I sat up, his head still carefully settled in my lap and my hands still ever as gentle all the while I closed my eyes and counted to ten to keep myself calm. "I think I should be asking you that question." I murmured out, reaching over with one hand to feel out his pockets. Once I located his phone, I fished it out, using the Lustitia central connection number to reroute me to the nearest base available from where me and Riku were.

When it picked up, I didn't give them time to speak, "This is Agent LeGrand, I need sanctuary in your safe house."

The voice answered back quickly with the sounds of typing and moving in the background. "This is Agent O'Malley. You are cleared to enter the facility. Are you in need of assistance?"

I swallowed, looking at Riku again and wincing at the state he was in, "Yeah," I choked, "I have Agent Cartwright in need of medical assistance. Cuts and bruises, twisted wrist and possibility of a concussion. We lost our vehicle." Looking around, I could see the Islands town center in the horizon. "We are at the edge of Destiny Island's forest, just twenty steps off the road, there is a cemetery about two minutes away from where we are..." I mumbled, smiling down at Riku as he tried to look me over to see if I was alright as I'd never truly answered his question. "Please hurry the fuck up."

"Understood. Watch for a red jeep with Agent Leonhart driving it. He says he'll be there in about five minutes. Do you need me to stay on the line?" He sounded young, maybe even younger than me.

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see, "Get your hands on all the medical aid kits you can find and if you have the time, call the Capital base and inform them that Thirteen slipped away again."

"Thirteen? The Number Thirteen?" Came an astonished reply, followed by a quick answer. "Um, yes sir. I'll relay your information and have medical assistance standing by."

* * *

**Riku**

When I finally opened my eyes after passing out when that short blonde agent had stitched closed the slash on my arm, I was greeted not with the glare I knew Sora would give me, but with a gloriously empty room. I was on a double bed, the floral pattern already informing me we were in a safe house, but even without that, I recognized the feel you get in an agent designed location. It was like a hotel, only slightly creepier when you realized that there were cameras set up to watch the doors, recording everyone coming and going.

I glanced down and winced when I noticed the temporary cast that was encasing my right wrist. It wasn't broken as I could flex my fingers without pain, but when I lifted it, pain raced down it and made me gasp out loud. Sprained. Great, just great.

Slumping back onto the pillows that were propping me up, I took stock of my injuries. Besides the wrist, I could see that both my legs were covered in small bandages, and my other arm had numerous bruises on it. That's also when I noticed that I didn't have a shirt on and I could see the purple discoloration on my ribs where Thirteen had gotten a few lucky hits in. Sora was not going to be happy. I sighed and as if the very thought of his name could summon him, the door opened admitting the brunette.

I looked him over, making sure Thirteen hadn't gotten a hold of him as well, and waited for the yelling to commence.

He grimaced at me, sitting down on the edge of my bed while patting my hand, "You're one lucky jackass, you know that? Although you don't appear to have a concussion, Roxas, the blond? Will be keeping an eye out for it over the next couple of days to make absolutely sure Thirteen didn't ram you over the head." Leaning closer, he pressed his forehead gently against mine, breathing out, "I'm not allowed to agitate, anger or force any overly emotional reactions out of you until you've recovered at least half way through."

I could feel his lips turn up into a smile as they settled against the corner of my mouth, "Please don't ever scare me like that again. I know when you set your mind on things you forget, but next time when you think of running after the big bad evil, force yourself to do a double take and remember that I love and need you. Alive."

I couldn't help my reaction to his words and my eyes blurred slightly with the tears I'd been holding back since Thirteen had allowed himself to be cornered in the forrest. Taking a deep breath in and covering the small wince that my bruised ribs gave me, I refused to let myself go as I whispered out the terrible news Thirteen had gleefully given me.

"He's dead, Sora. M-my brother is dead." It had been thirteen years -the irony hadn't escaped me- since I'd seen my younger brother. He'd been kidnapped and ransomed by the Organization so that my family would hand over political power to another party. After leaving the islands, my parents had waited and waited for him to be returned by the promised date, but nothing had ever happened.

No contact was made, and they'd been broken as they realized that Zexion wasn't ever coming back. I hadn't known or understood everything that had happened, but I'd witnessed the sadness that my parents could not hide from me. I'd promised myself that I'd never stop looking for him as he couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. But all that hope and faith I'd held onto had come crashing down as Thirteen had whispered his death to me before knocking me to the ground over and over.

"Ri..." Sora whispered and where I didn't let tears fall, he had no issue doing so in my stead, "Next time you wait for me and we take him down together." He said clearly. "You'll be okay, I promise..." He added more softly.

Taking deep breaths and fighting the emotional exhaustion that was trying to drag me back to sleep, I nodded and looked around again. "Where are we? What base are we at and who is in charge?" Despite having been barely conscious for the last half of the beating I'd received, something significant had happened to actually halt Thirteen and it hadn't been Sora.

"We're still on the Island." He assured, "We passed by the base when we got here, it's that cottage you found so cute. As for who's in charge..." Sora sat back up and nodded over at the door, where a tall brunette was leaning against the door frame, observing me and Sora carefully. "I understand you want information, Agent Leonheart, but please don't add to the beating he's already received." Sora clipped out, ever so protective of my behind.

Leon inclined his head in Sora's direction, complying with his request to let me be. It was sweet, one of the reasons Sora made a great partner, and not just in the sexual way. If I was protective of Sora, he was even more so of me sometimes. And I could sheepishly admit that it was because of this exact predicament that he shined. I knew I shouldn't have followed Thirteen by myself, but being faced with him and knowing exactly what we could lose if he wasn't taken care of, I'd fallen right into his trap.

"Whenever you are ready, Agent Cartwright." Leon's soft yet authoritative tone broke through my thoughts and I flushed and glanced up to give him my report.

"Yes sir. Agent Legrand and myself were dispatched to investigate and apprehend the Number Thirteen if we could. According to recent reports he had been seen in this area. Unfortunately, we were not prepared for him to meet us on the road. Sora, er, Agent Legrand was trapped in our vehicle when Thirteen disabled the battery by stabbing his sword through the hood and I decided to follow him on foot." Leon snorted and I flushed in shame and embarrassment. Not only did I feel stupid now by doing that, it was doubly embarrassing to make a statement to a senior agent and have him know exactly how stupid I was. "I followed him on foot into the forrest, which I admit was stupid."

Sora snorted, "Understatement of the century, but I assure you Agent Leonheart, I've already alerted his momentary lack in judgment to our superior." That last part he more growled out at me than at Squall. I rolled my eyes but didn't bother to comment back to Sora. It would be undignified for Leonhart to see him smack me upside the head as he was known to do.

"Anyways. After Thirteen had lured me out, he proceeded to taunt me, and well, I took some damage as I tried to apprehend him and he resisted. Amidst the battle, he informed me that," I paused and took a deep breath, "my brother whom the Organization had kidnapped over thirteen years ago, was dead even before my parents tried to ransom him back." Those fucking bastards. Who the hell would kill an eight year old boy?

"I understand the reasons that led you to pursue Thirteen on your own, Riku." First names were never comforting when they came from a superior. It meant they were trying not to demote you to a cadet again. Leon continued, "But you cannot make those kind of rookie mistakes while you are under my command. And as of an hour ago, you and Agent Legrand have been reassigned in order to accommodate your recovery." He handed Sora a stack of papers. "I'll let you recover for now, but I expect Agent Legrand to start his assignment right away."

Sora did a quick scan of the paperwork before frowning up at Leonheart, "So the rumors are true, you have caught a number..." The knit between his eyebrows deepened, "Why exactly is this person not in jail? And-" Sora's eyes widened as he read more, "Why am I required to_ guard_ this number?!" Outraged is what Sora was right now.

"Keep a lid on it, Agent Legrand." Leonhart snapped, and stood up to his full height, looming over us both. "We've caught Number Eight, or rather, Agent O'Malley apprehended," he snorted for some reason, "Number Eight. Now,_ if _you've done your homework, you know what that numbers specialty is." He raised his eyebrows in question.

Sora offered a dull stare, "I may look like a debutant, but I assure you I'm not. Also, the fact that their expertise is demolition is far from reassuring." I wanted to pull on his ear for snapping back at Leonhart. "But, I won't question you have the situation under control as I _have_ done my homework and know full well of your reputation, Agent Leonhart." Sora gave him a respectful nod, "I'll guard the number, just don't expect me to like it."

"Understood. However, his situation is far from normal. Number Eight was offered up as a sacrificial lamb for murders that the Organization has committed. He let himself be caught so that he could have our protection while he gave us all the information that he could on them. So yes, protect him with everything you've got because without him, we will have nothing." Leonhart nodded at us both, then started walking towards the door. Pausing with his hand on the doorknob he turned and said over his shoulder, "But yeah, you don't have to like him. He's a fucking know-it-all." With one last scowl, Leonhart left.

* * *

**Sora**

Sighing in relief as Riku had finally fallen asleep, needing the nap more than ever, I quietly shut the door, not being able to help myself as I patted the wood of it. Was I angry he'd run off without me, putting himself in deliberate danger? I definitely was, but my worry was larger and consuming me right now. The relief was overwhelming... Riku could have died. Not that he wasn't properly trained, on the contrary, Riku was one of the best agents I knew and that wasn't some miss-formed idea that had shaped in my head, seen through the rose colored glasses blurred with the love I carried within myself for him. He just was an incredibly good agent. Unfortunately he had personal ties to the Organization case and that could cloud his judgment, as it had in that moment.

"So..." A voice introduced itself. I remembered it very clearly... "I hear you are to make sure nobody causes me any damage." Growling out, I glared at the redhead, caring less about his identity being revealed as I shot out a hand, grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind his back.

Once it was neatly shoved between his shoulder blades and he couldn't move without causing himself some extreme pain, I stood up unto my tip toes and said, "Don't you think I forgot how you made my life three times more difficult when you blew up that cargo boat!" I snarled out. "One step out of line, and I _will_ defy my orders and cause you physical harm even if it costs me my career." Releasing him, I rolled my eyes at his amused chuckle all the while he rubbed his most likely aching forearm.

"Temper much?"

"Yeah, so don't piss me off!" I returned loudly, wincing as it could have woken Riku. Pressing my lips together, I softly opened the door, checking to see if I'd disturbed his nap, and I wanted to smack myself as I saw he had woken.

The redhead smacked me instead, "Dumbass." He declared.

I punched him in the side, "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Slipping into the room, I shut the door in his face, turning my attention to Riku.

"Was that him?" He winced as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned back against the stack of pillows I'd rounded up for him. "Number Eight?"

My eye twitched angrily, "Yes. I don't like him already." Walking over to Riku's bedside, I crouched down, taking his hand in mine. "I'm sorry I woke you, you know how I get when nothing goes my way and everyone tries to push my buttons..."

"Yeah, it usually means that all the practice dummies in the area are soon to be piles of scraps." He squeezed my hand and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "I love you, you know? And I promise to never do that again, okay?"

I cupped his face, breathing out calmly, "That would be greatly appreciated..." Noticing the small frown on his forehead, I frowned. "You okay?"

"No, I don't think so." He rubbed his face, and I cringed when I noticed how exhausted he looked. "I think I remembered something from when I was half conscious but I'm not sure if it was real or my brain just playing tricks on me. But if it was, why would it pick Number Six?"

* * *

**Axel - Later that evening**

Although none of them would be able to tell, I was getting rather sick of having to prove my worth to every single agent I encountered. It says so on the contract that I have to behave in their presence, that I _want_ to relinquish my number duties in their proximity... Having to explain that I was more than happy to help them take down the Org and not being believed? Was getting tiring.

Then again, I used to be a number and I guess my having assumed that identity for years did allow for some uncomfortable consequences, and I could only believe that the situation I was in right now was just that very consequence to my wrong doings. For everything you say to be second guessed and thought of as a lie until proven different? Not exactly fun for the human soul, and even that part I had to assure them was true... Even numbers have souls.

Moving away from the kitchen counter, I dully shuffled my way through the hall, deciding that Roxas O'Malley would cheer me up. Just the sight of him tended to make me feel better. Leaning against the door frame, I watched as he was hunched over his keyboard, his computer rather massive and impressive as several images flew over the screen, text scrolled down and typing followed. He hadn't even noticed I'd come in.

"Rox?" I murmured, my current pathetic mood more than obvious in the tone of my voice alone.

His back stiffened and he braced both hands against the desk so that he could swivel his chair around to look at me. Eyebrows were knitted with worry when he saw my face, and after hitting ctrl-S on his keyboard without even looking, he asked, "Hey Axel. Dude, what happened to you?" His words were soft and I saw a smile curl at the corner of his mouth as he opened his arms and motioned me forwards. Sighing dramatically, I happily moved closer to him, kneeling down on the floor so I could allow my forehead to land against the top of his chest while his arms circled my shoulders.

"Your co-workers have been less than pleasant once again. And now I don't just have to deal with Leonheart. Agent LeGrand is definitely not happy with having to watch me." I muttered out, not caring if I sounded whiny.

"That would be Sora, right? Yeah, I've done some research on him and he seems to be all about the job. Except when it comes to Riku Cartwright." He snickered and ran his fingers through my hair. "They are breaking almost every rule by sleeping together, but for some reason, no one really seems to care." Roxas placed a kiss against the top of my head. "So, they can't be that bad, right? He's probably just acting out cause Cartwright is laid up. He'll warm up to you, so just bare with it for a little while. You know I'll be right here if they get too mean."

Wherever I was, I felt uncomfortable, out of place and just a teensy bit bullied, which was a lot for the small perimeter I _was _allowed to roam. Although I certainly wasn't in jail, Leonheart had made sure I wasn't to leave the cottage. For my own safety, or so he proclaimed.

Pushing that away, I lifted my head and smiled at my blond. "You're making it hard for me not to fall for you..." I murmured, reaching up to push a few locks out of his face while leaning in so I could press my lips against the corner of his mouth. That was a lie, I was most definitely head over heels in love with him since a while now.

Roxas laughed out loud and put his hands on my face and dragged me into a brief but intense kiss. His eyes sparkled as he pulled back and he smiled. "Leon says you're already whipped, so don't give me that crap about not falling for me." Reaching back, he blindly fumbled for a slip of paper on the desk. Bringing it forward, he waved it in my face. "And I found something that can help you. If I fill out this form and Leon signs it, it means that you can go off base every once in a while with an escort." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "So come on, who do you love?"

You. "Leon will never go for it." Taking the paper, I tossed it over my shoulder before standing and pulling Rox up onto his feet at the same time. "But I suppose it is worth a shot..." Slipping an arm around his waist, I pulled him flush up against me, smiling in satisfaction as that pulled a short gasp out of him, his cheeks flushing that delightful color of red as our faces were barely apart. "I'll bring it up _after_ you've kissed me right." I breathed out, feeling quite dizzy as he had as much of an effect on me as I had on him... "And you know that I love you, Roxas."

He surged up, catching me slightly by surprise and smashed his lips against mine. His arms were around my neck pulling me as hard as he could and holding our bodies against each other. It never failed to amaze me that he'd actually responded to my blatant flirting when he'd caught me, and he'd even gone head to head with Leon about certain things, always trying to keep me happy. As his tongue swiped along my lips, he moaned and I knew that if we didn't slow down, we'd end up having sex in his office again. And Leon really did get bitchy when we did that.

"Hmmm-" Pulling my head back with a moan as his body was pressed against mine in just the right way, I panted out all the while holding onto him tightly, "We should stop." I said unconvincingly, knowing I should stop his hand traveling down to my behind, but not quite sure if I could actually perform the action.

"Agent Leonheart!" So Sora LeGrand was going to kill the moment then. The door burst open before Rox and I could separate and Sora barely blinked an eye.

He did purse his lips, the tension leaving his shoulders momentarily as he scanned us over, "Yeah, I can see how you two make sense together." A nod, "Carry on." And then he walked on, leaving the door open.

I frowned, it deepening as I pointed it at Roxas. "Did he just _not_ chew us out?"

"It's cause he's got no room to talk. He's fucking his partner." He winked before wiggling deliciously out of my grasp. "It means I can fuck a former Number. Scratch that." I jumped as he patted my crotch area. "It means that I can fuck a stand up citizen and not get chewed out. Now, come on. I wanna know what's so important that he's _willingly_ gonna chat up Leon."

I smiled happily all the while he talked. "You are quite literally my ray of sunshine, Agent O'Malley." I declared, following him out of his office and into the living area, only halting in our steps when we saw Sora wait patiently for Leon to give him the attention he needed. Which Leonhart would only give after he was done reading whatever letter he'd gotten in the mail. From the logo on the envelope, it told me it came from the capital Lustitia base. Most likely the paperwork for LeGrand and Cartwright. The post didn't drag their heels when it concerned the Lustitia agency.

"What did you need, Agent Legrand?" Leon's tone was professional and he leaned back in his chair, the picture of senior agent perfection. And to my amusement, Sora was like a younger version of Leon as he looked just as serious and answered just as professionally.

"Agent Cartwright remembered certain bits of information that could be of great importance." He paused, looking far off in thought for a moment, "Thirteen made the mistake of taking a call from Number One while believing Riku was unconscious on the ground." Having been a number for most part of my life, Sora was absolutely right to say that that was a mistake on Thirteen's behalf. "While he didn't get a great amount of detail, what was exchanged was enough to confirm that the Organization base is on Destiny Island."

"I've already informed Leonhart of that." I cut in.

Sora nodded my way, the angry demeanor he'd burst out at me on our first encounter no longer present. He was actually pretty nice right now considering I'd rudely interrupted.

"I figured. What you couldn't have informed Agent Leonhart of is that newly assigned Number Six has completed his training." My eyebrows shot away into my hairline as I absorbed this.

"Already?" I said, surprised, "Leonhart, that's really strange. There usually is a longer time period between number replacements. For One to have found someone to fill in the position you and your agency so neatly took care off, is..." I shook my head in wonderment. "My number could be replaced in a snap of a finger. But Six is the spy... It takes years to train that number to perfection before One could even consider letting them out on a real life mission."

Leon dug through the paperwork on his desk before coming up with a file and flipping it open. Nodding silently for a minute, he made a note and then glanced back up to Sora.

"Did he hear anything else? Is Six based here on the Island right now?"

Sora shook his head, but before any one of us could sigh out in defeat, he grinned, "But Thirteen was ordered to escort the new Number Six to the Organization base located here, in two days time."

Leon glanced my way before clearing his throat. "Okay, Axel. Answer me this, if you can." His tone wasn't mocking, only questioning. "Six is their spy. He's not a killer, correct?"

"One, Two, Three, Five and Thirteen are the numbers that have blood on their hands. Four, Seven, Nine, Ten and Twelve are the numbers who blur the lines when their situation asks for it. They deal with kidnapping, hostage situations and generally scaring the very living shit out of whomever their assigned to terrify. Although usually it's not agreed upon at the start of a mission, if the mark so happens to die at the end of the job description, it's because either the agency or the opposing person who's been targeted and has something the Organization wants? Didn't do or give what the Organization wanted out of them."

I sighed deeply, running a hand through my hair, "Six is the spy, from what I've managed to hear, they are almost quite literally asked to become invisible. Human contact is the pretty much not allowed." I smiled tightly then, "Eight is easily replaced, a specialty that isn't hard to master compared to the others. Expendable. It's not a number that kills, but the Eight before me was guilty of the occasional, collateral damage."

"So, let's assume that they have a Six in training at all times or at least this time for when Six get's killed or goes missing. I can imagine that they get them young, or are even born into the Organization. That being said, I highly doubt that this Number Six has any real world to add to his training." Leon's brow furrowed and I could almost literally see the wheels turning.

"I think we need to capture or turn Six."

Roxas snorted in disbelief. "And how exactly do you want to do that? If he's their spy, you can bet he's got files on all of us here, and I doubt that being approached by Axel will be any better."

"Well, I am open to suggestions, or are you telling me that we should skip this opportunity, Agent O'Malley?" Snapped the senior agent.

Roxas only glared, but I could tell he was thinking as fast as his genius brain could go. Had it not been for him, I would have either been killed by the Organization or running from the agency for as long as I could manage. When it was happening, I don't think I truly understood just what I was doing. Or maybe I did... But one thing was for sure, although Roxas couldn't have captured me with physical force or even out tricking me with mind manipulation, I'd have never turned myself in to them if I hadn't gotten that two minute pause to take him in and feel my heart skip a beat.

"A civilian." I said, blinking out of the steady stare I'd been pointing at Roxas. "Roxas is right, I can't approach Six as they'd only question why I was betraying the Organization system. They most definitely got files on all of you, and even if they didn't, I'm sorry to say that your Lustitia training establishes a certain behavioral type that rats you out in less than an hour. But..."

Returning to my point I smiled at Leonheart. "A civilian could lure Six. I mean, it worked for me..." I grinned as Roxas let out an indignant squawk. "Come on, sweetheart, you're a technical analyst, you can't threaten a fly." And that was the very reason as to why I'd let my guard down. As a number I'd been surrounded by intimidating and dangerous figures all my life... To meet someone as innocent and truly sweet as Rox? It had made me pause.

"Roxas, he has a point." Leonhart said, "Can you think of anyone on the island, hopefully someone already established here so as not to raise questions, that can fit that bill? We'll also need someone who can be comfortable with the idea of working with the Lustitia agency as well. We can't chance them running to the Organization with our plan if we pick the wrong person."

Roxas rolled his eyes, but looked thoughtful for a moment, before giving us a grim smile. "Before I tell you something, Leon." He was bold talking to Leon like that in front of others. "I need your promise that you will do everything you can to protect this person should things go south."

Leon only nodded sharply as he leaned forward in anticipation. "You have my word, Roxas O'Malley."

The blonde agent took a breath. "His name is Demyx O'Malley. He's owned the music store here for almost seven years. He's my cousin and has no ties with the Organization. He...could probably pull this off. I can get you a file on him if you wanted to look it over." Roxas glanced around to the faces in the room. "But if something happens to him, I'll be _really_ pissed."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all looked at the pictures on Reyaa's blog and gave her lots of love:D Next chapter will be posted sometime within the next two weeks:D


	3. Meet Demyx

**A/N: (alice) Suuuuper short chappy this week. Not really sorry about that, but you'll see how I have things broken into chapters if you stick around for more:D All moved into my new apartment and I finally got the internet today, woop woop. **

**Side note: Thank you to all the fans who are sad to see us go and are suggesting plotlines in hopes we will continue writing. As much as we want to, life has made it almost impossible to continue. I have two kids, and Reyaa is super busy with her illustration career. Sorry to dash some hopes, but we hope you can understand:D Showers of love to you all, and hope you enjoy this super short, but awesome chapter.**

* * *

**Demyx - Two days or so later**

I whirled around when I felt a tap on my shoulder, goosebumps covering my arms as I hadn't heard anything. Meeting the amused gaze of my part-time help, Kairi, I pulled my headphones out of my ears and immediately missed the blaring music. It was too quiet in my store right now; the afternoon hours were dead before kids got out of school. I'd taken to just listening to my ipod while I was unpacking boxes in the receiving room. She giggled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I am allowed to listen to my music as loud as I want. I'm the boss, remember?" I smiled back at her as she continued to giggle. "What's up?"

"Mr. O'Malley, er, Demyx, I just wanted to tell you that I just saw this huge moving truck stop by and I didn't know if it was ours or if they were lost." She was referring to the fact that we were the only truly active shop on this side of the street as the bookstore had temporarily closed for some reason. I hadn't seen Grandpa Strife around for a few weeks and I'd been super worried.

I shook my head. "Nooo...they aren't for us. Huh, I wonder..." Maybe he had sold the shop and was leaving us? I panicked slightly as he'd basically been my only neighbor since I'd bought this store. "I'm gonna just run over and see what's going on. Are you good by yourself here?" I stuffed my headphones into my pocket and headed out front, Kairi on my heels.

"Yeah, sure. You know we hardly get any customers on a Tuesday. I can do it." She sounded so proud of herself, and I smiled and mentally patted myself on the back for finding such a responsible high schooler to help out. Not only that, but she also helped out with music lessons when I needed her to. She was the reason I could take a day off every week finally.

I did a quick look around and felt the familiar feeling of pride when I realized that I really did own this store and it wasn't some fantastic dream that I was dreaming. "Well, I'll be right back. And hopefully with some good gossip about where Grandpa Strife has been lately!" I waved over my shoulder and headed out the door.

The bell chimed, and I raised an eyebrow as I took in two rather burly movers going into the book store with a giant TV. They were obviously heading up the the apartment over the store, but why the heck did Grandpa Strife need a 65" flatscreen? Hmmm, this called for further investigation.

Knowing that Grandpa Strife wouldn't mind if I came inside, I waved at the movers who ignored me and followed them inside. Thankfully, the bookstore looked the same, so he hadn't sold it and turned it into something horrific like a Radioshack. I looked around for the older man, and wondered why he'd had the store closed for so long.

"Grandpa Strife? It's me, Demyx. Are you here?" I saw a mop of bright blond hair pop out from behind the counter, clear blue eyes taking me in before offering me a gentle smile as he circled the desk and walked over to me.

"Hey, I'm Cloud Strife." We shook hands, "I'm his grandson..." And then he winced, giving me a careful glance. "Grandfather passed away about two weeks ago. Had I known, I would have given you a call to tell you, but..." He sighed, rubbing his hair quickly as he looked sad and apologetic all at once. "He left me his store."

I couldn't help the tear up. "He's dead? How?" That was horrible! I mean, I knew he'd been having some medical problems lately and that he was really old, but dang...he was dead?

Cloud nodded solemnly, "I'm really sorry. He passed in his sleep and didn't suffer." He assured.

I wiped my eyes quickly and took a deep breath. "Yeah, that's good to know. So, you got the store? Are you from around here?" I asked, hoping to change the subject so I could get a hold of myself. Honestly, I don't think I'd ever seen him before. He reminded me of my cousin, what with those crazy blonde spikes. I sort of remembered Grandpa Strife mentioning a grandson whom he hoped to have take over, but I figured it wasn't going to work out as I never saw the guy.

He pressed his lips together, shaking his head, "Nah... I moved around a lot. My dad? He was a Lustitia agent until he retired." He let out a snort, "He would have kept on working if he hadn't been forced to give it a rest." And then a shrug. "I'm what they call an agent baby. I've never lived in the same place longer than two months, never had the time to make many friends or settle some roots..."

He grinned at my frown. "I do have a point with my sharing so much. Grandfather thought it was no way for a kid to grow up. I used to come here on vacation often when I was young, but he and my dad got in a... let's call it a disagreement." A wink, "and ever since they sort of lost contact. Granddad wanted me to move in with him so he could give me a stable life. I'd have liked that..." Cloud sighed softly, scratching his head again as he smiled sheepishly at me. "I'm sad my grandfather had to die for me to wake up and realize my father doesn't control my future. So, yeah, I'm here to take over the store, hopefully stick around longer than two months and maybe set down some roots that are completely and utterly disconnected from anything Lustitia or Organization related." He finished off, giving me a big nod and then a smile.

I smiled and nodded, knowing exactly how he felt. "No worries. I am totally all for the whole 'no Organization' thing. It's a big deal for a lot of people around here, so there is that, but you can be like me and totally ignore them." I nodded again, to myself this time.

It was a fact that the Organization had it's hand in almost anything and everything there was around here, but not my store. And not the bookstore. And as long as that was the case, then I was happy. I couldn't totally ignore the Lustitia agents as my cousin was an agent, but as long as he didn't go poking his agent nose in my business then all was good. Next time he visited he was not allowed to talk about anything agency related, the little brat.

Cloud took my hand again, shaking it in a more warm and friendly manner this time. "I am glad to meet you, was afraid I'd be surrounded by a bunch of elderly people." First impression was that this guy came off as someone generally jolly, but now that I'd heard his story and caught several exhausted looks and sighs from him, he hadn't always been this open, good humored or happy. The sparks of joy he was allowing me to see were more of pure relief. He had found a sanctuary, and clearly, he was liking it very much so far.

"I'm just letting the movers dump my stuff in the first room they can find in the apartment. I'll settle everything to my taste once they are done and gone." He tugged me sideways when the two burly men tried to pass. "If you want, you can sit on a box and watch me move furniture around while sharing a couple of beers?" He grinned when I looked out of the window, in direction of my store. "After closing time, of course."

"Sounds good!" I was pretty happy with Cloud moving in. It still totally sucks about the circumstances and all, but he seemed really easy going and I was looking forward to having him next door. "It's pretty dead over there for the moment, so I can hang out longer before we grab some beers. Or, and you can say no, Grandpa Strife had a hidden bottle of scotch under the cash register if you want to tap that instead of beer."

"Scotch it is, ehm..." He trailed off, waiting for me to give him my name.

I blushed. "Oh sorry! My name is Demyx O'Malley. I run the music store as you have already guessed." Before I could add anything to that, I felt my phone vibrate. "Oh, hang on. Lemme get that." I pulled out my phone and glanced at the screen. "Oh, it's my cousin. Hello, Roxas."


	4. Meet Number 6

**A/N: What's this? Another chapter this week? *omgdies* Kidding. I'm just feeling all accomplished today and decided that since the last one was such a short chapter, I'd give you this one because I pity you, lol. Oh, and in answer to a question, yes we are continuing this story. Well, we are finished with it, just taking time in posting. We finish all our stories before we post so we don't leave people hanging. That is evil. Onwards!**

* * *

**Six - A couple of days later**

Stepping inside the kitchen, I looked around discretely, noticing that there was nobody here but me. Feeling courageous, I walked over to the fridge, opened it and then stared longingly at Thirteen's lunch. Coke, meat sandwich, a pack of salty chips and a chocolate cookie. On top of the carefully laid out package was a post it that read 'This lunch belongs to Thirteen. Eat it and you die.'

While I'd only spent one day with the man, I knew for a fact that that note was not a joke or a threat. It was truth. I touched his lunch? I'd be dead. Tilting my head, I tried to see the amusing side of it all and then decided that there was nothing funny about it.

Even if I had been able to get away with it, it wasn't Sunday, so no meat for me. I had forced a strict diet upon myself. Food was something humans needed to be able to survive, not so much pleasure. Although it could be considered as something you'd get to congratulate yourself if you'd done something right. I'd read that couples liked to go out on dinner dates. Birthday parties included a lot of food. Having passed an exam usually allowed you to eat cake. And youngsters would go out during the weekend to drink alcohol. While they would refrain themselves from eating before drinking to make sure they got properly drunk, once they had accomplished their mission, they'd end up eating greasy food to satisfy their upset stomach.

While I was certainly not as deadly as Thirteen, as worrisome as Four or as grave as One... I was a spy for the Organization. A fully trained and accomplished number that would soon go out and complete missions given to me by number One. You'd think that would be cause for celebration, thus cake, but things didn't work the same way in the Organization as they did in the outside world. Or so I'd come to learn little by little. I'd been under Four's care for as long as I could remember, and never had I left his side. Not until Thirteen had been ordered by One to come get me and bring me to the Organization's home base. I'd been to every base but that one.

Shutting the fridge door, I took an apple from the bowl instead, tossing it from one hand to the other as I stepped out of the kitchen and into the pitch black hallway. You had to navigate blindly through the corridors as One was relatively paranoid and assumed that if the base were to be found by the Lustitia agency, we at least we wouldn't grant them proper lighting.

I suppose this job was all about making life for the agents and the civilians uneasy. After having counted twenty steps, I took a right, feeling with my hand to find the door that would lead to the conference area. I was to meet One there. He was going to give me my first true mission. I didn't feel particularly excited. To my shame, I'd actually looked up the word 'excited' in the dictionary to better understand the word as I couldn't possibly remember when I'd last been excited. So when Four had explained to me why I was being brought by Thirteen to the Organization's home base and then followed that up with the question 'Aren't you excited to finally begin what you were meant to do?', I'd lied and told him I was. I didn't feel anything, to be really honest. I'm not quite sure when the last time my heart truly raced. Shrugging that off, I stepped into the light, squinting my eyes for a moment as to adjust them, reaching up to make sure my cloak was properly in place before taking a bite of my apple and sitting down next to One who was already seated at the conference table.

I'd been about to take a second bite, but his hand shot out, grabbing my apple and throwing it against the wall facing him, the fruit exploding into several squishy pieces, this leading me to gulp down my previous bite with some difficulty as I stared.

"Rule number two?" He reminded.

Whoops. "No eating in the conference room. My apologizies, One." If I kept this up, One would make sure I'd know what it felt like to have my heart racing. Not in a good way.

"Ignore another rule and I'll make sure that rule number one sets itself in motion." Four had more than stamped it into my head that pissing off One wasn't a hard task to do. He'd also reminded me that he'd allowed me to get more than comfortable around him and that I shouldn't behave as I did around Four, with One. Clearly it was easier said than done.

"Numbers can be replaced." I whispered out.

"Very good. Are you ready to contribute your skills to the Organization?" The light coming from the harsh light above the conference table allowed me to see only a small glimpse of One's lower lip. I wondered if that lower lip could tell me anything on him that nobody else could know unless they'd seen that lower lip. But after a moment of staring, I decided that it didn't speak to me much at all. Not many things did though.

"Yes, I am." I returned. I suppose I was. Honestly, I was glad I was the Number Six and not any other number. I'd not have been cut out to be anything else but Six. Six was a peaceful number... Quiet, reserved, allowed to keep to themselves. While I had to go out and eavesdrop on mostly anything, I never had to be near people. I wasn't _allowed_ to go near people.

"We're received word from one of our sources at the harbor, that an Lustitia Agent has arrived and will be staying at the Destiny Inn located in the town's center plaza for one night. One night only." One paused and I heard him breath out, "It's peculiar and I'd like you to watch the agent, keep track of what he is doing. You must report back to me every three hours, understood?" I nodded.

* * *

"You'll see, Six! Your job is the most exciting. You get to go places, watch people, hear things others never will... The number Six is also the only number who knows more than any other number in the organization!" I imitated Four's voice, it mixed with my own frustrated sounds. "You'll be One's favorite!" Kicking the dirt, I stuck my hands into my pockets and returned to pacing the alley I'd been hiding in for the passed- "Twelve hours of nothing..." I blubbered out, reaching up to pull on my hair underneath my cloak. I peeked over at the window, seeing the Agent scratching his butt all the while downing his fourth beer. "Kill me, kill me now..." I whined.

Hearing movement on my far right, I snapped my head in that direction, moving so I could press my body against the inn's brick wall, watching as I waited for the noise to identify itself. The island was really dead during the night, even on the town's center plaza. I'd not even met an alley cat. The sun was starting to rise though and maybe I would need to be more careful about hiding my presence.

Without any warning, a warm body slammed into my side, not hard enough to knock me out, but I did land on my butt. Before I could really get my bearings there were two hands grasping my shoulders and pulling me upright again.

"Dude! Are you okay? Holy crap, I am so sorry!" Hands were then busy dusting off my front and I saw a dirty blonde head in profile as he went completely overboard, bending down and dusting off my backside.

"Nhiaa-ah-" Was the noise that involuntarily came out of my mouth when that happened, my hips jerking forward so his fingers wouldn't be on my behind anymore. "Grabby! No grabby! Grabbing!" I managed to stutter out, "Away-" No. "You are in my way." I grasped the edge of my cloak, tucking it tightly over my head as though it were my security blanket and it would save my life. "You touched my ass!"

Ocean colored eyes stared back at me, knowing they were ocean colored as I'd snuck a peak out of the plane window on the way over to the Islands, and I was taken aback by his very weird hair. Sticking up in a mohawk, it also flowed back and down his neck, long enough to be in a ponytail. Despite the messiness of his hair, my eyes were drawn back to his face as pink dusted his cheeks and he jumped back with his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to. I was just trying to get you clean and again, I am so sorry about knocking you over and I didn't mean to touch your, er, butt!" His voice was a pleasant baritone, almost musical sounding. I felt I could listen to him for hours on end and never bore of hearing it. I tilted my head to the side, watching as he continued to apologize, repeating it several times to make sure I absolutely understood he was very sorry for the entire incident. It's not like he'd meant to do me any harm, and I could assume at this point that he'd bumped into me by accident. I kept on staring as he was still throwing out the 'sorry's' and I could see his eyes widening, becoming larger as he became more frantic.

Maybe it was my lack of reaction that was causing him to continue to throw apologies at me. His voice was still soothing, even as it was taking on a rather nervous and fast tone right now. It was nice to hear him speak, so much so, I'd like for him to continue and maybe I'd even want to take the time to learn every melody it could muster with the different emotions he'd feel.

"It's alright." I muttered out, that rendering him speechless and stopping the sorry's. "I can't stay here." This was my first mission given to me by One, and I'd broken the essential and main rule that boxed the job description of the Number Six. Human communication was a big no no. "I must take my leave."

"Are you sure? I mean, I did hit you really hard. I could grab you a drink or snack from my store if you needed it." He looked sheepish and he kept rubbing his hands through his hair. "Really, I feel bad. You sure you're okay?" He seemed a rather excitable and frantic individual.

I frowned not only at the fact that I felt the need to reassure him that I was alright, but also why I wasn't walking away yet. "I wasn't hurt." I murmured, "But I'm not allowed to accept a drink or a snack, it's against the rules." Yes, remembering the rules was the wise path to take. "I shouldn't even be speaking to you."

Taking a step backwards with every intention of turning and leaving, I somehow didn't do as planned and ended up moving closer to him, touching his hand that was most assuredly going to run through his hair for the tenth time.

"Are you sure _you_ are alright?" Bells were starting to go off in my mind, whistles blaring at me to tell me I was treading into dangerous territory. When the imaginary alarm went off, I couldn't help but look around and make sure Thirteen wasn't watching me on my first mission. Then again, if he had been, both me and this man would be dead right now.

His cheeks reddened even more at my touch and he shook his head. "No, I mean, yes, I'm alright." Peering down at me, he asked quietly, "What's your name? And why aren't you allowed to talk to me? Am I going to get you in trouble? How come you can't have snacks? Sorry! Too many questions!" He smacked the side of his face, chuckling weakly before giving me a big smile. "How about just your name?" Silence dragged on as I stared at him, my lips parting. He couldn't see that of course, but I suppose that didn't matter. I knew why I didn't want to leave all of a sudden.

"You-" I gulped, looking down at the ground, "You are the first person I've ever spoken too outside of the Organization." And that very realization is what allowed me to feel a painful sting shooting through my chest that I don't think I'd ever experienced before. I felt sad. I was sad. I could count the number of people I'd spoken to in my entire life on one hand. This man was the first with whom I'd had a conversation that didn't link back to some kind of mission or form of Organization training.

"I'm Six." I didn't want to go. "And you are?"

"I'm Demyx. And is it okay if I..." Without waiting, I saw his hand lift and curl around the edge of the cloak hanging in front of my eyes, guarding me from the outside world. "I just would like to see the face of the poor kid I accidentally molested." His voice was light and sweet sounding; it matched the brilliant smile on his face.

I'd taken in a sharp breath when I'd seen his hand move towards me. While I would like to use my reaction as a defense to him wanting to reveal my identity, the reason I'd truly gasped was because I'd wanted to know how I would feel if he'd touch me. "This moment-" I let my fingers curl around his wrist loosely, but not yet pulling his hand away from my cloak. "I'd hate for it to be ruined with you using my identity to harm me. My cloak is my only true protection." Or so I was told.

"Protection? Against what? Well, nevermind you can leave it on." He pulled his hand away and then turned the wrist I was holding so that he could grasp my hand. "I don't mind." Still looking at me, or what he could see of me behind my cloak, he quietly started humming. When I finally identified the feeling that had been rushing through me ever since I laid eyes on him, I felt like I was choking, leading me to do exactly what he'd asked me to do. Pulling the cloak off my head, I could see him just a little clearer than before, and his hum became that extra right amount louder in my ears.

"One is going to kill me if he finds out." Yes he was. Not only because I'd broken every single rule, but most likely because I wasn't sure I could stay away from Demyx even if I left tonight. I'd come back to catch a glimpse of him tomorrow. And I'd go closer to wherever he was residing so I may hear that hum daily. I knew I'd do it, even if I tried not too, because I was rather sure I was attracted to him. There was a momentary thought of 'but he's a man' that passed through me, but I don't think I really cared. It didn't matter because Demyx was the only person who'd made me feels things I didn't think I'd ever feel.

"You overwhelm me." I admitted in a whisper. And that was it exactly. These things I was feeling right at the moment, were things I'd never felt. They were making me reckless.

"Wow...You're cute, er, I mean, I sure hope you don't die." Demyx gave a slight cringe at that, and I immediately missed the smile on his face.

I was surprised when a short bubble of laughter pulled out of me, but let it happen as I stared up at the handsome man in amusement. "You don't have a lot of tact, do you?" Strangely enough I simply found that fact about him endearing.

He blushed a fierce red and covered his face with his hand. "No. Sometimes I let my mouth just keep going and going and going when I should have shut up a long, long time ago." His hand dropped, and he shook his head. "Well, Six. Would you like to accompany me to my store?"

He had no idea just how much I wanted to accompany him to wherever he went. When I'd told him that he overwhelmed me, it had kind of been an understatement. While I'd never spend any true time in the outside world that wasn't related to the Organization, it's not like I had never read about it. I'd been allowed books. It's truly the only thing I had been allowed to have. I knew exactly what I was the target of right now, and to be quite honest, while it was a particularly glorious feeling, the timing and person weren't exactly right where it concerned my life style.

Although, as the books said, love at first sight couldn't be ignored, if you tried to, it would consume you as much as the love itself would consume you. Only allowing the love to root itself would be less painful than trying to fight it. I'd always been one to take the easy way out, not seeing why I would purposely complicate my life when I could live it simply. The issue right now though was either I could take the easy way and not feel the pain I'd most assuredly feel were I to ignore the feelings I had for Demyx, or I'd take the other easy way, which was ignoring the overwhelming attraction, bearing the pain and making sure that there was no reason for me to hide or lie to One. Looking at things logically, it was clear that walking away was my better option right now, forgetting about Demyx even if it were the hardest thing I do. Yet...

"I-" Cut off by the ring coming from my pocket, I offered Demyx an apologetic look before fishing the device out and picking up at the third ring. "Yes?" It was One. Gulping and taking a look around myself and Demyx to make sure nobody was watching us, I took a few steps away from the handsome blond, listening to what One had to say. When he informed me that Thirteen was to accompany me back to the base-

"No!" I shrieked, cutting off One and wincing for having done so. "I mean, no, One, I am Six, part of my job demands me to memorize routs and areas at first glance." Pausing and taking a moment to breathe, I looked over at Demyx. The idea of him being in close proximity to Thirteen led my heart to beat erratically. More so than it did when I'd deliberately cut One off. The idea of him being hurt terrified me more than my own well being. Hopefully One would take my interruption as just enthusiasm for the job."Please, allow me to find my way back on my own. I promise I won't disappoint."

It was only when after a couple of beats of silence One informed that I could do so, that I felt my heart rate slow. Once the phone was shut and back in my pocket, I nodded at Demyx. "I shall accompany to your home to make sure no harm comes to you."

"Harm?" He turned and when I took a step to follow him, he continued. "No worries. I'm not all that concerned that the Organization is truly interested in a shopkeeper." He was so dismissive on the whole subject; it was rather shocking. "Have you ever been to a music store? Do you play an instrument?"

I shook my head easily, "Four loathes music, anything that makes noise really. It's a wonder he allowed me to speak from time to time." I confided, not sure I should have done that. "I've never heard a musical note." Except once. Number Eight had not been afraid of Four and had had no issue singing in his and mine's presence. It had been a curious sound, and honestly, I'd remember his voice for the rest of my life because he had sung. But former Number Eight was not to be spoken or thought of.

"And you should not take the Organization so lightly. Even the numbers are afraid of the Organization and they are the ones that run it." I whispered softly, feeling the need to do so as we'd stepped out onto the plaza. Nobody was there, the town's center still deathly quiet. When we reached the front of what I assumed to be Demyx's store, I halted in my steps, hesitating when he walked inside. Looking at him, I was relatively certain he'd be the death of me and it didn't even surprise me that _that_ didn't stop me from following him inside his music store anyway.

The bell above the door chimed as I followed Demyx inside and I immediately noticed a change in the air. It was cool and not as humid as it was outside. As I saw dozens of wooden instruments hanging from the walls, it made sense. Humidity and moisture could warp wood and I assumed that would make things sound funny. Demyx swept his arms out wide and spun in a circle, his smile beautiful and with a touch of pride.

"Welcome to The Music Store. And yes, that is the actual name. I'm not that brilliant when it comes to naming things, so I figured I'd pick something easy and obvious." He chuckled slightly before grabbing my hand and leading me even further inside. There were drums and metal instruments set up on displays, large bookcases filled to the brim with sheet music and as I glanced up I noticed that the ceiling had been painted with large musical notes in bright colors. Displays were set up tastefully, and the entire store invited you to sit and feel comfortable with the instruments.

"Well, what do you think?" He gripped my other hand and grinned, waiting for my answer. He had absolutely no idea what personal space meant. Honestly, I don't think I minded very much with him. Biting onto my lower lip, I peeked down at our clasped hands, gulping as I felt my face and neck heat, this leading to my mouth to part so I could let out a short pant. He affected me so strongly.

"It's-" Looking up, I smiled at him and then took a proper look around, taking in the many instruments, seeing the system he'd most likely come up with when it came to their arrangement. The soft earth colored tones that made the store, the warmth and coziness it was. "It's truly lovely, Demyx."

His smile got even wider and he seemed extremely pleased. "Thanks, Six. I'm glad you like it." He paused, then dropped my hands and snapped his fingers. "Hey! Would you like to play something? Try out an instrument? Anything you want. Pick one."

If Four could see me right now, he'd die just so he could make his point and roll over in his grave to make me understand that what I was about to say, "Yes, I suppose that is alright." Was the epitome of wrong.

* * *

**Demyx**

Crap, this was so wrong in so many ways. When Roxas had called me a few days ago, I'd thought it was just a call to see how I was doing. And that little sneak had started out that way. He'd let me go on for at least ten minutes about my new ordering system and the deal I'd gotten on my second cash register. Heck, he'd even promised to come down and pick up a new amp for his guitar; a nice one. So I'd been relatively happy during the conversation, that is, until he'd asked me if I wanted to meet someone new. He'd made it sound like some sort of friendship thing, but no. No, it couldn't be that simple; of course not.

That brat of a cousin of mine had mentioned something about the Lustitia agency needing my help, and the only reason I'd listened past that was because he was family and I felt obligated. But the more I listened to his 'brilliant' plan, the sicker I felt. He wanted me to spy and make contact with a Number. That was Number with a capital N. Oh, he assured me that it was a non violent number, yay for that at least, but still. A freaking Number and Roxas thought that I could actually connect with him! Up until I'd gotten my first look at Six, I'd thought that. But dang. Once that stupid cloak thingy came down and I got my first look at him? Sure my heart had sped up, but then it'd dropped into my stomach when I realized that the whole point of me talking to this cute guy, was so that I could turn him over to the agency. Ugh, I'm surprised I'd been able to talk to him semi-normally with that hanging over my head.

In all the time that I'd lived on the island, I'd become pro at ignoring what the Organization and Agency were doing to each other. I tapped into that apathy right now, focusing on just the idea that Six had followed me because maybe he wanted to and that this had nothing to do with whatever his mission had been. I glanced around and pulled a trumpet off the wall, making my way back over to him. Dang, but he was cute. Probably not older than me, most likely a few years younger.

"Here, why don't you give this a try?" According to Roxas, Six was new or something as a number. He'd tried to tell me a few ways to catch his attention and become his friend or at least someone he wanted to know more about. But to be honest? Roxas wasn't a huge authority on the whole 'friendship' thing, so I'd gone with my gut and what I was most familiar with. Music. It was an easy conversation starter at least.

Soft blue eyes widened slightly, and he shook the blue grey bangs of hair out of his eye before reaching out and taking the trumpet from my hands. Looking quite unsure about what to do with it, he turned it over, inspecting it and then after a moment, figured out what end he had to stick towards him.

"Ehm..." He looked shyly up at me, pursing his lips as he almost went to place his mouth on the instrument, but then paused and said, "Am I supposed to blow it?"

I tried to cover the slight blush his words caused me and _somehow_ managed to not chuckle manically at his words. It was not my fault that I could take words as innuendo. I nodded as I silently cursed Roxas again. "Um, yes. This is the mouthpiece and you sort of purse your lips like this." I demonstrated. "And then these three buttons you push down in different patterns to get the notes. Try it." I stepped closer and moved his fingers slightly so that he was holding it correctly.

I saw his Adam's apple bob, his cheeks turning brightly red as my fingers were on his, "I- I can't really concentrate when you touch me." He didn't sound accusing, simply telling me what he was thinking. Turning his eyes away from mine, he took a small step back and then blew into the thing as I'd shown him how, pressing the three buttons quickly, randomly and most importantly, creating the most off key noise ever produced. Yet, even though the sounds were ear bleeding material, when he pulled his mouth away from the trumpet, he smiled brightly my way. "How interesting!"

I just wanted to _hug_ him. How in the flipping world did this kid become a _Number_? He was just so...so...innocent. I didn't touch him again, even though I wanted to really badly. Instead I turned and grabbed a clarinet. I kept a playing reed in a holder for when someone wanted a demonstration and I took it and placed it in my mouth, wetting it for playing. My fingers were shaking slightly as I put together the mouthpiece with the reed wet from my spit.

Handing it to Six, I said, "This is a clarinet. You make the noise by blowing into the small space between the reed and the plastic mouthpiece. Er, sorry for my spit, but I had to wet it so you wouldn't squeak."

He eyed the clarinet carefully when I spoke of the spit. "Do you promise not to use my DNA or finger prints I left around here against me?" He blew into the clarinet, laughing shortly at the sound that came out of it before handing the instrument back to me. "I suppose that I should have thought things through before, but I do hope you won't take advantage by my current state of," He bit his lower lip again and the blush returned, "distraction."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled while I did it. "Dude, I'm not gonna use your DNA. What in the heck would I do with it?" I dropped the reed back into it's holder and set the clarinet back on the wall. Turning back towards Six, I looked him over and nibbled on my bottom lip. Hmm, maybe I could ask him again and he'd say yes? "Hey, can I get you something to eat? I haven't eaten dinner yet, and I was going to whip up some ramen. Wanna stay?"

He pursed his lips while he checked the time on his phone. "I don't know..." He frowned deeply, which only became deeper when I pulled out a slight sad face. "I-" Was that hesitation? Maybe I should pull out the big guns. Fluttering my eyes, I made sure my eyes were as puppy dog as they could get. "Well, I suppose..." He said carefully. "But you have to know that this is very, very dangerous!" Ramen was dangerous? Six paused then continued in a cutely frantic voice. "You know what I mean!"

I nodded. I did know what he meant, but the Organization was not omnipotent, something I tried to convey to Roxas on a regular basis. "You know, I understand the Organization is huge in your life, but I could care less about it. So when you are here, in my store, I hope you can forget about it too, if only for a little while. I'm not gonna bring it up if you don't." Smiling, I finally gave in and pulled him into a quick hug.

His entire body stiffened and while I couldn't see, I'm quite sure his face was written in shock. "Demyx, you are hugging a number." He murmured for a reminder, yet his hands reached up nonetheless, his fingers grasping my shirt at the sides loosely. "I'm starting to believe you have a death wish." As he said that though, his face turned, his cheek settling against my collarbone and I could feel his breathing soften, telling me he was comfortable where he was.

I resisted the urge to run my hands up and down his back, and instead just gave him a few friendly pats before reluctantly releasing him. He was going to be bad for me and not in the whole 'I'm gonna die' way. It was more like, 'if I'm not careful, I'm gonna shag him senseless while lying and betraying him' kind of way. It was too late now to protect my heart. I just hope I could protect him enough that he wouldn't hate me in the end.

"I'm not going to die, Six. Relax." Keeping my tone light, I dropped my arms and pointed to the staircase leading up to my apartment. "So, dinner?"

* * *

A/N: Who knows when I will post again...so savor it...savor...


	5. Assault an Agent

**A/N: Blah, blah, blah, blah, new chapter, be happy, blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Cloud**

Sighing heavily, I lifted my forehead off the counter top only to place my chin in my palm so I could pout at the world outside my bookstore front window. One thing I'd learned about Destiny Island was that it definitely was not the most lively of the islands. But I wasn't going to let that ruin my current situation. This was a dream come true. Owning an actual store meant nothing could take me away from here in two months. Smiling at that thought, I straightened, feeling satisfied with having been able to cheer myself up. That is until I saw who was walking towards my store with every intention of entering. Smile now gone, I groaned at the casual yet obvious outfit the guy was wearing. Since when did agents have to taint small, innocent islands with their driven need to control _every_ little thing?!

Forcing myself to at least give him a polite look, I nodded in his direction when he closed the glass door behind himself. "Hello and welcome to Strife's book store. Can I help you find anything?" Maybe I'd have to work through my personal issues with the Lustitia to be able to sound remotely genuine in welcoming agents into my store.

"No." And with that abrupt answer, he calmly went to one of the worn leather arm chairs and plopped down. He took out a electronic tablet and started pushing buttons on the screen, completely ignoring me _and_ the wealth of books around him.

"Oh hell-" Breathe Cloud! One, two, three, four, fiv- Screw that shit, if I wanted to be annoyed, I damn well should be allowed. "That chair is available to customers who actually browse through the store and have a possible intention of buying something." Not arrogant Lustitia asses that believed they owned the place! "Get out."

"No." He didn't bother standing, simply glancing at me once before returning his eyes to the screen. "If you need me to buy something, I will. This is the best location and that chair is really comfortable." His eyes lifted and were raking over me now, pausing briefly on my hair. "How much crap do I have to buy so that I can continue sitting there?"

_Both_ my eyes were twitching. Not just one. _Both!_ Now he'd done it. "Do all of you agents have to be so unbelievable rude?" I growled out, moving out from behind the counter in an annoyed fashion. "I know your badge is shiny, but it's not a permit that says you own the entire world." He was bursting my happy bubble!

Standing now, he scowled and looked annoyed that I'd figured out he was an agent. While he didn't have anything official on, I could just tell by the entire outfit that he was one. Those shoes were hideous and well worn, plus no one who wasn't an agent would be wearing a damn tie in the middle of the afternoon in a bookstore. Not to mention his cold attitude. It just screamed, 'You will listen and obey me'.

"Well, if you know that I'm an agent, then you know what could happen if you impede an investigation." He was certainly laying on the authority tone now. Too bad it didn't really effect me. "And this investigation says that I get to sit in that chair for as long as I damn well please, understand?" He'd stalked forward suddenly, his eyes on my hair while his scowl got even deeper. "So you can either tell me what to buy or you can just leave me in peace!"

I smacked him right across the face. "Be my guest and sit in the damn chair then!" I spat out, turning on my heel and stomping back to stand behind the counter, very intent on pretending he wasn't here _at all_ by grabbing the nearest book I could reach and starting to read it forcefully.

* * *

**Leon**

"Assaulting an agent can earn you three to five in prison." I hummed absentmindedly, not really interested in pressing charges. It'd been a long time since someone had gotten the drop on me and dealt me physical harm. Granted, I could tell he hadn't put his whole shoulder into it as I was just sporting a red mark and not a broken jaw. I raked my eyes over his shoulders again, and nodded. Yeah, he could have easily done more damage and that intrigued me enough to forget his pushiness to leave his store.

Without lifting his eyes off his book, he said calmly, "As far as I know the slap didn't obstruct your investigation." He looked up then, offering a dull stare, "Five years you say?" And then he grinned arrogantly, "It was worth it." And he returned to his book.

"Five years? What, since you've assaulted an officer? Five years since your last psych evaluation? What?" I'd meant five months in all honestly, so I suppose I couldn't really hold that against him, but I couldn't help but engage him now that he'd actually had the guts to hit me. It was almost instinctive. And I could tell my face was what Roxas would call 'stormy and scary' but I didn't give a rat's ass. This guy was a total nut job, an intriguing one mind you, and I cursed the fact that I needed to be in this place as it was right next to the music store. He was a major distraction already. Why couldn't this place still belong to that old man?

"If I could, I'd assault an agent on a daily basis to keep up with how often you people keep piercing my happy bubble." He growled out, shutting his book harshly. "Go sit in the freaking chair and ignore me like you did so well when you first walked in. I'll just go alphabetize shit to keep my mind off of the fact that you are breathing my air." He stopped himself from flipping me the finger, his hand jerking down, before turning his back on me and doing exactly as he said he would do.

"Asshole." I muttered, not admitting to myself that the real reason I didn't let him hear me was because he'd probably kick me out and I couldn't quite justify the absolute need to take over his store. I just didn't want him to hit me again was the only reason.

Dropping back into the world's most comfortable chair, I turned the tablet back on. The screen was split into four sections and had eight cameras I could control, each with a different angle view of the music store. Without Demyx's knowledge, I'd told Roxas to install surveillance cameras all over so that I could keep an eye on his situation with the Number Six. Granted, he needed to actually _get_ the Number into his store or apartment first, but after a report from Roxas this morning, I knew that Demyx had gotten Number Six to not just enter his store, but his apartment as well.

Now I just needed to keep an eye out for any strange things just in case Six had reported something to One or Thirteen. I didn't need the death of a civilian on my conscience, not to mention Roxas would get Axel to happily blow me to kingdom come should something happen.

I scrolled through the different cameras that Roxas had posted, making notes on the brief time that Demyx had actually had the number in the store. I couldn't see his face with the angle they were standing, and I fast forwarded through the whole playing an instrument thing they were doing. And I would have continued to fast forward had I not seen Demyx suddenly lean forward and wrap a fucking Number into a hug! I jumped to my feet with a shouted, 'son of a bitch!' and started grinding my teeth, a sure sign of a migraine that was to come.

A Number._ Another_ fucking Number was getting hugged by an O'Malley! What in the hell was wrong with those boys? Oh, Roxas was going to get a serious lecture as soon as I got back to base. Roxas had made me promise not to look through the footage of anything in Demyx's apartment or I'd be double checking that he hadn't bedded the kid. _He_ would do the checking so it would seem less invasive should his cousin ever find out we were spying on him. I almost didn't want to know what else had gone on after they had gone upstairs, but if that hug was any indicator? Things were very not okay.

"It's been a pleasure!" I shouted out sarcastically to the absent blond store owner before I slammed back through the door, my mind already going through what I was going to yell at Roxas.

Less than ten minutes later and I was getting my eyes scanned by the front door, scowling as I saw the camera angle towards me, alerting me that Roxas was behind the controls. I motioned my finger across my throat, effectively telling him he was in some deep shit for his cousin's stunt. By now he'd have gone through the footage and could guess at what was about to happen. The door opened, and I stomped through the living space, ignoring Axel on the couch dozing and made my way to Roxas' surveillance office. Before I could open my mouth, he stood and held his hands up.

"Before you lose your cool, I want you to know that I haven't talked to him yet and that nothing happened in the footage from his apartment. They went up, talked and had a quick bite of dinner, then Six was gone out the window." His words were coming fast which gave me sick satisfaction that he was seriously worried. He should be.

"So, you saw that hug. Should I be worried about another Number having issues with the O'Malley family? Do I need to look into the family background and keep an eye out for some sort of siren blood? What is it with your family and thinking with your dicks?!" Okay, I was letting my voice rise in volume. Roxas' eyes were just getting wider and wider and he even took a step back.

"Hey, leave my family's dicks out of this!" He squeaked and raised an eyebrow at me when I growled. "Dude, what the hell? I've never seen you yell at anything, even when Axel drank all your coffee." Gulping, he took another step back. "I mean, sorry sir. Um, I can call him and check the status and report back?" When I didn't respond as I was thinking about what exactly needed to be done, he seemed to get even more worried. "Don't you think it's a _good_ thing that Demyx seems to have made a connection with Six? Isn't this what we wanted to happen? The hugging thing aside, I think it's good that Six didn't immediately leave after that."

"You are digging your cousin's grave, Agent O'Malley." I stated, having already given up on understanding exactly why this whole thing was spinning out of control. And on that note...

"I need anything and everything you can dig up on the owner of the bookstore. I was in there this afternoon and had an altercation with some blonde spiky haired guy." Roxas raised an eyebrow and patted his spikes absentmindedly. "Yeah, you could be long lost twins. Dig, Agent O'Malley." I made a shooing motion with my hand.

Dropping into his chair, his fingers flying over the keyboard now, I heard him quietly say, "And you promised me Demyx would be fine, sir. Please let me know if you really think he's in danger." The trust he was placing in me was enormous and I let the last of my temper leave me as a file appeared on his left screen. "Alright, here it is." Already? Roxas was one of the best techs we had, hence why I'd dragged him along with me to this godforsaken island, but not even he could find documents on a person that quickly. Mainly because it just wasn't possible. Unless... "Cloud Strife. Woah. Son to _the_ Agent Strife." His voice was awed.

"You're kidding me." Things were starting to make sense. "Go on."

Roxas remained mute for a moment as he scrolled down a huge list of some kind. "He was born in the Capital and his mother divorced his dad and then vanished when he was about three years old. He and Agent Strife then, well... They've pretty much lived in every single Lustitia base available." Roxas closed that window and moved onto the next document, "Straight A student, never got into any serious trouble. Actually," Roxas made the noise he usually made when he couldn't find something he was supposed to find. "Apparently he's never gotten into any trouble _ever_. Not even a parking ticket. That's weird." Roxas continued. "His grandfather died about a month ago and left Cloud Strife his bookstore here on Destiny Island."

I snorted. Yeah, I'll just _bet_ he'd never had a run in with the law. I knew Agent Strife's reputation and I doubt he could have stood for _anyone _bearing his name to have a spot on their record. He'd probably used his influence to keep Cloud's record spotless and perfect. Still didn't explain Cloud's less than benevolent feelings about agents, but whatever. He could hate them for any number of reasons.

Roxas nodded, his face still scanning the screen. "That's about it. So,what kind of altercation did you have with him?"

I flushed. "He hit me. And kicked me out. But I stayed anyways." Now, why exactly was I sharing that with my subordinate?

Roxas' shoulders were shaking slightly as he turned around in his chair to look at me, smug smile in place. "He hit you? As in, across the face?" Biting his lip, he innocently looked anywhere but at me. "And you didn't arrest him? How odd for you, sir. How very odd." Smug little shit.

"Shut up. And get back to work!" Whirling around, I slammed the door shut before yelling back through it. "And call your damn cousin!"

* * *

**Axel**

Groaning as I heard Roxas' overly annoying cellphone ringtone, I didn't bother opening my eyes, hoping the phone call wouldn't last long enough to properly wake me from my heavenly nap. Wiggling around, I finally pulled the thing out from underneath my butt, momentarily wondering how it had ended up there before shrugging and pressing the thing to my ear.

"I dare you to speak." Back in my day as a Number, that opener would have actually terrified my sources down to their very cores. Nowadays, whomever was on the other line blatantly ignored it and I usually got scolded by Roxas for it later on.

"_What the heck? Who is the and does Roxas know that you answer his phone like that?_" The voice was scolding me in the nicest way possible.

I smirked slowly. "Demyx O'Malley." It could only be him. Rox had often told me about how his cousin had literally no mean bone inside of him. "This is Axel Montenegro," Last name was a courtesy of Leonhart, part of my new identiy and immunity contract. "Roxas' full time lover. How did the meet up go with Six?"

There was a pause. "_Oh? It went gr-great. Really great. He's, well, he's a guy and um, he's younger than me. He even came inside my store!_" Could his voice be any more nervous? The guy was vibrating nerves through the phone.

Sitting up, nap completely ruined, I raised an eyebrow even though he couldn't see, "What did you do?"

He squeaked. "_N-nothing! Not a thing! He was really nice and I have no idea how he became a number and he played the trumpet and clarinet and I hugged him!_"

I scratched my head as I absorbed that. "You hugged a number?" I paused. "Do you have a death wish?"

"_Hey! He has a name! It's Six, and I'm not going to die from hugging the poor kid!_" I could almost hear the eyeroll. "_Dramatic much?_" There was another long pause. "_And I haven't even met you, nor do I know anything about you, so why am I telling you this? Go get Roxas and don't tell him I can't keep a secret!_"

Standing up from the couch, I figured I might as well introduce myself. "As I said, my name is Axel Montenegro. Formerly just Axel as I don't remember my true last name nor where I come from exactly. I was kidnapped at age four by Number Four, ironic, I know." Tugging my shirt back in place, I walked over to Rox's office, "I grew up in the Organization, and demolition is the specialty One chose for me. I was Number Eight for most of my life until I ran into your cousin and he dazzled me with his beautiful self." Knocking on the door as I knew Rox hated it when I forgot, I then opened it when he said I could. "I am now in witness protection, helping the fine agents solve the idiocy that is the Organization."

Not waiting for a reply on that, I offered Roxas the phone, "Your cousin." My blond only raised an eyebrow, having probably heard the long speech I'd just tossed in Demyx's lap and after he took the phone from my hands, I gave him a quick kiss and decided to return to my couch.

* * *

**Roxas**

I wasn't ashamed to admit that I still watched Axel walk away whenever I had the chance. I'd never tell him about it though as his ego didn't need to get any bigger. Glancing at the phone in my hand, I took a deep breath before bringing up to my ear.

"Hello, Dem. What's up?" A pathetic attempt at normal, I know, but I was worried enough about what Leon had yelled at me and what I'd seen for myself that I almost wanted to have a normal conversation and forget about the mission. What made me volunteer Demyx was beyond me. Not that I didn't think he could become close to a number, but I knew what it would cost him. And after that hug? Yeah, I really didn't want to know what it was going to cost him.

"_You are a jerk. And I want to meet Axel. And did I mention that you are a jerk?_" Ah, Dem.

"Hello to you too, cuz. And I see the whole not swearing thing is still going on." He'd taken a very solemn vow, well, as solemn as a teenager could be, in high school to never swear and it seemed like he was still taking things seriously.

"_You know how I feel about swearing, so yes, none from me. However, I see you didn't deny that you were a jerk_." He was pouting, that was for sure.

Sighing and dropping into my office chair, I spun around so that I could prop my feet up on my desk. "Well, what happened? What's got you all bent out of shape? You're still alive, so he couldn't have been that bad." I just had to make sure that while I was talking to him, I didn't let on to the fact that I'd stashed hidden cameras in his store. He'd filet me.

He huffed. "_He was very nice. Shorter than me, about your height. Blue-silver hair, sapphire eyes, clear ivory skin, like he hasn't seen the sun._" Oh dear lord. His voice was trailing off and I bet he was gazing into the sunset.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" And now I could take my proper anger out at watching my cousin hug some dangerous number on my computer screen. "Please tell me you didn't fall for him?! Tell me that you're not seriously going on about sapphire eyes and ivory skin?! Do you have any idea what Leon is going to do when he finds out about this?!" He'd not just yell at me like he had earlier. He'd demote me so far down the food chain, I'd be scraping everyone's boots for the rest of my life. Leon had seen a hug, but that could be written off. But I knew what happened when Demyx got like this. Puppy love.

"_Back the heck off, Roxas!_" Came his furious response. "_It's not like you have any room to talk. Apparently, you're sexing up Number Eight and have been for who knows how long. Besides, this whole flippin mess is your fault! _You_ put me in this, so yeah, if I happen to have some sort of feelings for Six, then congratulations! We'll have a whole _family_ full of Numbers._" If Demyx didn't have a strict politeness on the phone policy, he'd have probably hung up after that. As it was, I kinda wish he would have. Cause I didn't have any sort of intelligent response besides, 'huh?' to that.

"_And! I hate that I have to spy on him for you! So if I give him a hug or two then that shouldn't be a big deal. It doesn't mess with your stupid mission!_"

"Dem, I-" Well, I was really sorry I'd dragged him into this. I took a deep breath and continued. "Just, be careful, okay? You don't know anything about him. He could be playing you." Probably not, but he needed some sort of advice to keep this casual. "And on that note, I didn't start anything with Axel until after he wasn't a number anymore."

"Lies, all of it!" I heard my redheaded boyfriend ruin my try at showing Demyx I was more careful than he. Opening the door, he smirked widely at me, "He kissed me the first day we met. First hour even." And before I could retaliate and make clear that it was _he _who had kissed me within the hour without asking me my permission, he'd already shut the door and vanished.

"_That's what I thought. You always did know how to stretch the truth, Roxas._" I could finally hear a smile in Demyx's voice. "_Anyways, good luck with that whole 'ex-number' thing. Later._" I sighed as I hung up the phone, grateful at least that no one was going to continue yelling at me.


	6. Misplaced Intelligence

**A/N: Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Zexion - couple of days later**

When sitting on a rooftop highlighted by the moon, my cloak flowing in the wind, soft, reassuring darkness surrounding me, I kind of wanted to stand up, spread my arms and shout out I was the king of the world like Jack had done in Titanic. But Thirteen would tackle me down and murder me, so I restrained my urges.

So, pushing that need away, I made space to act on my other urge. Tip toeing my way down the steep and somewhat slippery rooftop, I crouched down once I reached the edge and was glad my stomach didn't turn in fear any longer when I flipped my body forward. Hanging onto the rainpipe, my back faced the window I needed to take a peek in. I should be in bed recharging my energy for tomorrow's mission, but I hadn't been able to sleep with Demyx on my mind. So, I'd slipped out of the base and gone to see him. Turning around so I was looking in the right direction, I stuck my foot forward and then jumped onto Demyx's top window ledge, grateful it was large enough for me to crouch on.

Pressing my face against the glass, I glanced around, smiling when I saw Demyx's form appear somewhere on the right. I hadn't seen him again after the first time we'd met. I'd had many opportunities to slip away and give in, but I'd been afraid he may not want to see me. Tonight that didn't seem to be able to stop me. About to knock on the window to get his attention, I halted my hand from doing so as my eyes widened slightly when he pulled his shirt over his head. That was a lot of man skin.

Swallowing as my hand hanging in mid air started to shake, I stuck my tongue out so I could wet my lips while my eyes greedily took him in. I realized I was most likely crossing some boundaries by peeping as I was, but I couldn't seem to kick my brain back in gear. When his hands reached down to unbutton his pants, I let out a nervous moan when I realized I was spying into his bathroom, meaning he would be getting _naked_. He was going to undress completely. That was what you did before getting into a shower. His happy trail was slowly being revealed.

"Oh my." I breathed, feeling dazed. And then I slipped, a squawk of fear escaping me when I understood I was falling backwards. Regaining some sense, I managed to get a hold of the window ledge, saving me from falling down to the ground. Now hanging there, I rolled my eyes at myself. Well, this wasn't a success.

"Demyx?" I squeaked out, reaching up with a hand to tap his window while trying to climb my way up again, but the wall beneath the window was too slippery and pulling myself up from the way I was hanging wasn't an easy thing to accomplish.

"What in the world?" His voice was muffled through the window but not for long as he pulled the thing open and leaned out. "Six? What are you doing?"

Nonchalant. Yes. That was my best option. "Oh, well, you know..." I tried to shrug, "Admiring the view." I had been admiring the view. I was amazed when I realized that a blush could not just happen to a person's face but apparently it could make your whole body turn pink. He crossed his arms across his chest as though to cover himself.

"The view? From my bathroom window?"

I grinned sheepishly, "Would you believe me if I said I was admiring the sky from your roof and accidentally slipped down and ended up in the situation I find myself in now?"

"Probably not." He sighed and offered me his hand while keeping his other one crossed over his chest. "Would you like some help?"

I nodded quickly, grasping his hand and feeling relief wash over me when he pulled me inside. "I honestly didn't mean to spy on you. I climbed down and wanted to knock on your window when I saw you walk into the room." Breathing out once I stood in the bathroom, I took my cloak off. "But then you took your shirt off and..." Lifting my eyes, they remained stuck on his nipple area. That daze returned, my focus once again gone and I felt my tongue lick my lips again. "And..." I tried again but failed. Was his skin as soft as it looked?

Suddenly his fingers were in front of my eyes, snapping to get my attention. "Oi! Up here! My face is up here, buddy." Again, he was blushing and trying to cover his chest.

Blinking, I looked up into his eyes. "Yes, of course they are. I know this." I sure did. Peeking back down, I then looked back up, then down, back up and down again. "I'm really sorry!" I blurted out, looking at his face. "This is exactly what happened when I was trying to knock on your window, but you interrupted me with your undressing. My brain disconnects." That was exactly it. "You're just so..." I gulped, wetting my lips for the third time now as my eyes couldn't help but look him over again.

He glanced down and finally realized that his pants were halfway unbuttoned, giving me a peek at his baby blue boxers. Immediately his hands were doing them back up, and then they were on my shoulders turning me around. "Okay, yeah, you're forgiven but only if you wait outside so that I can take a shower. You're not allowed to see me naked today!"

I reluctantly let him push me towards the exit. "Are you sure? I could just wait beside the shower." I turned around when I was outside the doorstep of his bathroom. "I could hand you the soap?" My voice's pitch heightened at the end of that question, my general shyness not able to keep up with the initial idea of wanting to tease him.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure! No watching!" It was cute really, how frantic he seemed about getting me out of the bathroom. "Go pick a movie or something and I'll be out in a minute!"

* * *

**Cloud - The following day**

Would Squall come in here again today? Or was he going to grant me a day off? Pursing my lips as I thought that over, I shelved away some books that had been mis-categorized by some people who'd waltzed in here earlier. I'd only managed to get his name because he'd answered his cellphone while sitting on my armchair during one of his 'surveillance sessions'. I had absolutely no idea what it was he was keeping an eye on, and really,I could care less.

It just annoyed me that he had to do it in my store. Close proximity was needed, or so I'd heard over another phone call he'd had with his technical analyst. All I'd learned about the agent had been pieces I'd been able to pick up when he spoke to the Roxas guy. We never spoke. Which was a good thing, because really, I was so not interested in speaking to him again after that first time.

Sniffing my nose at an imaginary Squall, I stomped my feet some as I made my way back behind the counter. I was glad it was a slow day today, I want to have to think about him. Grumbling I leaned my chin into my palms as I glared out of my store window. If that agent set foot in my store again today? I would remind him of how much his presence annoyed me.

I heard the soft chime of the door opening followed by. "Cloud? Are you in here somewhere?" Ah, Demyx. He'd definitely made me feel at ease here already. Bringing me gossip about the town and other shop keepers, drinking beer and sharing stories about Grandpa Strife. It was nice.

"Here!" I called out, glad he was here to keep me from thinking about that rude, jackass of an agent. "How you doing?" I asked as I met him halfway.

"Doomed!" Came the dramatic reply and I grinned as I saw a six pack of beer in his hands. "Completely and utterly doomed!"

"Does it have something to do with whomever you got a crush on?" My grin widened when he looked surprised at that. "Saw you staring out into nothingness with a love sick look on your face at the ramen stand." I paused. "Three times. You eat too much ramen, my friend." Patting him on the back, I took the six pack from him and turned the sign 'open' to 'closed', figuring Demyx needed me more than my store did today. "Come on, we'll go sit upstairs and you can tell me all about it."

"You can never have too much ramen!" He sounded scandalized, and we settled into my apartment, sitting comfortably on the sofa. A bottle was opened and he took a drink. We sat drinking comfortably for a few minutes. I could tell he really wanted to talk about it, but for some reason he was reluctant to start. I figured I'd wait him out. Finally, he sighed and turned to face me.

"Okay. So I have this friend." Friend? Sure. "And say this friend likes this boy. And this boy is really cute and really sweet. But this boy has, er, a bad job. Well, not so much bad," He waved his hand and shook his head. "Not really bad, but not really good. Say it's more the people he works for that are bad. And some of them are_ really_ bad. But he's not. And my friend likes him. And he likes me, er, my friend back."

My eyebrows had slowly started to raise all the while he tried to cover up his situation by using the word 'friend' way too many times. Another word he'd used too often? Bad. "You got the hots for a number." I was an Agent's son. I knew the Organization as well as any Lustitia Agent did. Also, I was good at reading people. Or Demyx in particular because he was just that transparent.

He squeaked and jumped back, shaking his head. "Wait...that's...how did you...?"

I shook my head, "A guess. Doesn't matter. What we do need to focus on is the very dangerous situation you're deliberately putting yourself into." But Demyx, although an open book, wasn't an idiot. "But you know that already." Sighing, I shrugged at him. "I see why you think you're doomed. Especially since like me, you swore never to involve yourself in the Organization world. You stepped into it with two very heavy feet, my friend. Just, watch out and don't drown, alright?"

He snorted and then scowled. "Not like I'll be allowed to drown since it seems to be everyone else's business about who I want to like and have a relationship with." Pouting now, he crossed his arms and generally looked like a five year old told he couldn't ride the big rides at the amusement park.

That led me to frown. "Wait, repeat that. Other people know and dictate the relationship you have with whichever number you got a crush on?" I leaned back, taking a greedy gulp of my beer. "Hey, how about you tell me from the top what it is you got yourself into."

"I...well, I can't tell you everything." Demyx's face was the very picture of unhappy, which was not what a guy in love should look like. "Whatever, not like it matters. Basically, I was told by someone to watch a certain area and see if someone stopped by. Well, guess who stopped by. Number Six. The cutest, sweetest, criminal delinquent I've ever met. And that same someone, who happens to be my annoying cousin, is asking me to be a snitch." He grabbed a throw pillow and screamed into it.

Eye twitching, only one this time, I carefully reached over and patted him on the head. "So your cousin, is he tall, wavy haired brunette," Still patting Demyx, absently now, I pictured Squall. "broad in the shoulders, dark grey eyes with a glare that could kill?"

He gave me a puzzled look. "Um, no. He's short, with spiky blonde hair and has a nasty swearing problem. Who in the world are _you_ talking about? Broad in the shoulders?"

Clearly the agent was watching Demyx without Dem knowing. "Nobody." Believe me, I would be complaining next time I saw him. "Just some guy that has been in the store regularly." I offered a quick smile. "So, Six is cute and you'd like to tap that." I stated. "Has he any intention of killing you, offering you up to the Organization, or anything else that may put you in harms way?"

"Of course he's not gonna kill me! He snuck into my bathroom and tried to see me naked. I doubt it's _killing_ that's on his mind." Demyx sounded put out.

"Fair enough." I allowed. "Then just ignore your bitchy cousin and go for it." Grabbing the wrist that was attached to his hand holding the beer, I guided it over to me so I could clink my bottle against his. "You feel better now?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Just don't tell anybody I'm breaking my 'No organization rule'. Cheers."

* * *

**Demyx - a few days later**

I waved Kairi out the door and vowed that I was going to give that girl a pay raise. I'd come into the shop after I'd gone to grab some dinner and found that she'd received the whole shipment, put it away and had even organized the sheet music. The store looked amazing thanks to her, especially since my mind hadn't really been on it lately. Six was the only thing I could think about, ever since he'd stopped by and peeked at me through my bathroom window.

It was totally obvious that he'd been checking me out and I'd been all for that for a split second until reality had intruded. He was a number and I was supposed to be keeping an eye on him and possibly getting him to drop his guard around me. Which he really was, but the more he did it, the guiltier I felt. Ugh, so not cool.

"Stupid Roxas." I mumbled and grimaced at the horrible flat twang that I got from the guitar I was tuning.

The bell chimed. "He's been known to misplace his intelligence momentarily." A tall guy with fiery red hair walked in, offering me a grin and a wink, "But don't tell him I said that." Walking over to me, his grinned turned into a genuine smile. "It is nice to finally see you, Demyx O'Malley."

My jaw dropped. "Axel?! What in the world? Are you _allowed _to be here? Crap, Roxas is going to kill you!" I was beyond surprised. Roxas hadn't sent him to come check on me had he? Because that was just rude. He'd send his boyfriend over, but I hadn't seen my cousin in months.

"Yeah..." Axel drawled. "Don't tell him that either." He laughed softly. "I just really wanted to make sure those silly agents weren't messing with your head too much." Jumping up onto the counter, he looked around the store. "I used to be a number and, well, I know you initially went out to meet Six because Rox asked you too, but, unlike many people, you're treating this number like a person." He looked back at me now. "I wanted to say thanks for that. Six might not realize it yet, but you're probably the best thing that's ever happened to him and I need you to know that."

While I figured his words were meant to comfort me, instead, I felt an overwhelming feeling of shame. "Maybe I could believe that, if this whole thing wasn't just a huge set up from the beginning." I walked over and leaned against the counter next to him, my eyes on the floor. "Can you really say that he's not going to be completely crushed when he finds out that this isn't real? What would you do in his situation?"

"You're nearly as depressing as your cousin." He tapped my temple. "You think too much." A pause. "Look, just remember that while, yes, you aren't telling him the whole truth of things, if you accomplish what you were asked to do, you'll be saving his life." Axel said meaningfully. "You are showing him a world that isn't dark and filled with crime." His smile was soft, and I could tell he was thinking of something personal, intimate, probably my cousin. "And that's something so good, it'll trump the wrong." Raising an eyebrow my way, he then added, "And if that doesn't make you feel better, remember that your heart rate doesn't pick up in speed because Roxas asked you to do so. Whatever you feel for Six is real." Then he cleared his throat, "And you know, you're not lying, just not telling him the details. If he asks, you can always be true to your heart and just... not lie. Roxas won't be there to stop you."

I suppose that made sense. "Are you telling me to ignore Roxas and the mission? Isn't this, like, super important and dangerous?" Despite Axel's words, it felt like my heart was being pulled in two different directions. My feelings went one way, and the mission went the other way. I wasn't even an _agent_ and this was ruling my life.

"You're not an agent, Demyx. You have no obligations." Axel slid down the counter, coming to stand beside me while wrapping in arm around my shoulders. "They haven't met up with Six, they've never seen or spoken to him. If your gut tells you that he's good at heart, then listen to it. Roxas did it with me and it turned out more than fine." Leaning in so he could whisper in my ear, he said, "Ask Six if he would put your life in danger. He will answer you honestly. Numbers, strangely enough, have a tendency to avoid lying, especially when it matters."

I nodded, feeling a bit lighter about it. Axel was good with pep talks it seemed. I can see why he appealed to Roxas. He probably annoyed him to high heaven at first, but that's kind of what is needed to get past Roxas' barriers. You annoy him long enough and he can't help but let you in. I leaned in and gave Axel a quick side hug and he reciprocated.

"Thanks, Axel. It means a lot to me that you would sneak out and come cheer me up." I jerked my thumb in the direction of the door and grinned. "For that, I can treat you to some ramen as your last meal before Rox gets ahold of you."

He wrinkled his nose, but followed me anyways. "What is it with you O'Malley boys and ramen?"

* * *

**Zexion**

Had I read all the signals wrong? Was that book right when it told me that attractions sometimes aren't mutual? Was the world truly so harsh to not only make me live a life of crime I wasn't sure was something that fit me, but on top of it, make it so that the one I loved, love at first sight no less, did not love me back and was in fact taken?! My lips pressed into a tight line, knuckles turning white as I'd been fisting them ever since I'd caught sight of the scene I was witnessing right now. It had seemed relatively innocent at first, so I hadn't worried, assuming that Demyx was meeting up with a friend or was talking to a regular customer in his store.

The redhead had walked in when I'd poked my head out from behind the alley wall I was hiding. Then he'd continued to sit onto Demyx's counter top and I'd decided that I'd better wait until he was gone before meeting Demyx. He didn't know I was coming today, but he never knew when I was coming. Maybe that turned out to be a good thing because otherwise I would have never found out that Demyx was already in love with someone else. He hadn't told me so far and while I wondered why, the jealously I felt coursing through me was much more powerful in this moment.

Especially when that blasted redhead started hugging Demyx and pressing his face to Demyx's neck. This was so unfair! Had he told me and I'd not heard? Or had he deliberately forgotten to mention he was taken? Why would he do that?! I knew I wasn't subtle. I couldn't control my reactions when I was around Demyx. I'd been more than obvious with how I felt for him. Was it because I was a number that he hadn't told me? Maybe he was scared I'd take it very badly and harm him. But I'd never harm him. I thought he'd known that. But then I'd also thought he wasn't taken, so I suppose my assumptions weren't to be listened to.

What if he was terrified of me? Maybe he was only nice to me because he thought he had no choice. But then, he'd also made more than clear that he wasn't intimidated by the Organization or the numbers, I mean, he hadn't looked afraid when he'd met me. Gulping the dry lump down my throat, I sighed softly. But I wasn't exactly the most frightening number either.

Biting onto my lower lip, I took a careful step back as I watched Demyx and the redhead leave the store. I wanted to see what they were going to do. I was a spy; my job required me to eavesdrop on things. Maybe not on Demyx, but it felt like good enough of an excuse to defend myself right now. With shaky hands I undid the knot of my cloak, folding it and hiding it underneath the trash container behind me.

If I walked out onto the plaza with my cloak, the civilians would instantly know I was a number and most likely freak out, or at least, make it known I was present, and I didn't want Demyx to know I was here. Although my black pants and dark, long sleeved shirt, weren't exactly fitting considering how hot it was today, I didn't mind it if the civilians wrote me off as gothic or emo.

Four always used to say that my hair cut really fit that description. I'm not exactly sure why, but I guessed it had something to do with the one eye block. Shaking my body loose from the previous tension, I tried to act as nonchalant as I could, pretending I wasn't terrified of what I was doing right now. Some missions required the numbers to lose the cloak as to blend in better, and it's not like anyone would recognize me as the entire system of the Organization relied on the lack of identity. But it was still strange. I'd never truly gone outside without my cloak, not that I could remember.

Making sure my breathing was steady, I walked among the people, keeping my eyes on Demyx and the redhead's back, watching as they walked very closely side by side. And unlike with me, Demyx had no issue touching this man. He patted him on the shoulder regularly, and at some point he even touched the man's hair. If that were to tell me anything, I knew I had to start considering that Demyx may be afraid of me after all.

Sure, he'd held my hands, but he'd always seemed uncomfortable and hesitate. When you liked someone, you always wanted to touch them. I knew I always wanted to touch him, I just refrained from doing so as it seemed to make Demyx jumpy.

Pulled out of my thoughts when I saw where they were heading too, I nearly choked on a growl. Ramen?! He'd taken me for ramen! I'd thought... Well, it had felt special to me... I felt my lower lip push outwards as I stared miserably at the sight of them. I knew what I had to do now. I had to cut off all contact with Demyx for his good and my own. Heart aching, I nodded at myself. That was the wiser path to take and so I turned and calmly walked to Demyx's store, hoping that I would at least get a chance to say goodbye without the redheaded man present.

Tugging on my clothes and starting to feel relatively naked without my cloak, I shyly shuffled around Demyx's store, waiting for him to return. I'd have to do it quickly as I wasn't quite sure how long I was going to be able to keep myself together. I felt like I was breaking a little bit and all I wanted to do was to bury myself in data and lose myself to stories that weren't my own, allowing me to momentarily forget the pain I was feeling right now.

The nervous stutter in my muscles returned when I heard the bell chime, and I turned around, biting my lower lip as I waved sheepishly Demyx's way, who was clearly surprised to see me standing in his store.

"I can't stay very long." I said, hoping that by putting a deadline on it, I'd be able to get out of here faster.

"Hey, Six. Um, how did you get in here?" He didn't seem mad really, more concerned and he came to stand right in front of me, giving me a small smile.

"Oh!" Giving him a sheepish smile, I fished the hoop covered in keys out of my pocket. "You bought your locks in a supermarket, or whomever owned this place before you did." The smile vanished as I pushed the keys back into my pants and scratched my head. "Ehm, the organization controls large stores. There's only three types of locks on the islands, and unless they are custom made, I have the key to all." I paused. "These work on the bookstore as well." When his eyebrows had flown away into his hairline, I added, "You may want to look into getting a custom one made if you want to avoid numbers coming and going."

He chuckled, as he reached out to grab my hand. "It figures. I'm not too worried about it, but I'll definitely order one, thanks." He paused. "You said you couldn't stay, but do you have time for something to eat? I haven't seen you for almost two whole days. I miss you." His face was so gentle and his smile seemed to genuine.

He missed me? Frowning down at our clasped hands, I then pointed that frown at his face. "You just ate." I clipped out. "With your lover." Ripping my hand away from his, I took a few steps back. "Are you afraid I'll hurt you if you tell me the truth about your current relationship status?" My frown turned into a pained look of anger. "I assure you, I'm just as human as the rest of you. You could have simply told me you were taken and we'd have been able to avoid me throwing myself at you as I did." I rolled my eyes. Did I just roll my eyes? "Granted, it's fact that I'm clearly not able to control myself around you as most of the things I do or say when I'm near, happen without my thinking it over in my head first. But, they're genuine, Demyx. For you to pretend you could possibly love me back pains me so-" Feeling my eyes water, I crossed my arms and turned my back on him, trying very hard to not let the tears fall. "so terribly. I came here to say goodbye and to tell you that I would have understood if you'd simply told me you are in love with that red headed man. I'm not a number that harms or kills."

I don't know what hurt more, the knowledge that he had a lover or when I heard him start chuckling after spilling my feelings to him. His arms circled around me and I felt his lips settle against my neck. I shivered. Traitorous body of mine.

"Six, I'm really very sorry. But that is not _my_ lover. He's my cousin's fiancee. I suppose I should feel angry that you were clearly spying on me, and broke into my store, but it just shows me that you really do care about me." He pulled away, but took my shoulders in his hands and turned me around so that we were facing each other. I felt the palm of his hand cup my cheek as he placed a kiss against my forehead, still smiling widely.

"That was the first time I'd met him. You should know that I'm a very affectionate person. I am very sorry if it seemed like I'd betrayed you, but I don't have any designs on Red. I'd thought that you know, um, _we_ had something going on." He blushed, and gestured between us. "So, no. I don't have a lover, or a boyfriend or anything. Please don't be mad."

I blinked several times, only able to stare at him as I absorbed everything he'd just said. "Really?" I whispered, my cheeks heating as I realized just how close we were standing, and goosebumps broke out over my skin when I leaned my face into his touch. "I'm not mad." I smiled shyly. "Not anymore anyway."

"Good." He murmured and before I knew it, he was bending his head down and I felt his lips touching mine, so very gently I almost thought I was imagining it. That is until his other arm was suddenly around my waist holding me against him while the hand on my cheek tilted my head to the right as he continued pressing against me.

My eyes flew wide open, my hands shooting up so I could hold onto his shoulders, the dazed state I found myself in when around Demyx multiplied by a hundred. He was giving me my first kiss... My entire body shivered in delight, my eyes slowly closing as I breathed him in, pushing up onto my toes so I could press my lips back against his, returning the kiss.

He hummed and I was amazed that I could feel his smile in the kiss as he nipped at my bottom lip. It was slow, almost too slow and I could feel the area between us heating up. Would he use his tongue? Would he pull away? How long does a first kiss last? Demyx seemed to know what he was doing and I was feeling swept away as he continued to place slow kisses on my lips.

With one final firm push, he finally pulled away, but not completely as his arm was still holding me pressed to his stomach.

"How was that? Was it okay?" He whispered, his eyes glowing with affection for me, and his breathing slightly heavy.

I blinked, my fingers clutching his shirt on his shoulders still. I was panting and I felt so warm. "Woah." I murmured. "That was..." My hands moved up, palms now cupping his face gently as I looked up at him wide eyed. "Can we do that again, please?"

* * *

**Leon**

I was surrounded by fucking teenagers, I decided. Maybe not literally, as all four of those idiots were in their twenties, but fucking hell, every time I turned around, someone was getting laid in my Lustitia base. If it wasn't Axel and Roxas fucking in his office, despite having a _perfectly_ good bed, then it was Riku and Sora screwing around instead of keeping an eye on fucking Axel.

It wasn't hard, I mean, the guy wasn't supposed to be allowed off base. Not hard at all. And yet, here I was, running through downtown trying to find that asshole, all because Riku couldn't keep it in his pants. So what, that he had been recovering from his attack and had just barely been cleared for duty. They had off hours, why couldn't they have fucking waited til then to get into each other's pants?!

Was it too much to freaking ask that I just have some back-up? I sighed and kept jogging along the path leading around to town. So Axel had snuck out. He'd had to go on foot as the only vehicle was still in the garage, so either I'd meet him along this path, or I'd drag him home along here.

I had my suspicions about where he was right now, and I swear if he made contact with Six and messed this up, I'd rip up his contract myself and throw him in the bay. He could swim and then he'd be someone else's problem. Rounding the corner of the bank, I glanced around and didn't see the red hair that would immediately tell me Axel was around. Demyx's store was about half a block away, and if he wasn't inside then I was going to freak out and probably kill _all_ of my junior agents.

Slowing to a walk so I didn't draw attention to myself, I tried to at least appear nonchalant. Demyx didn't know who I was at least so as long as I didn't say or do anything, I could both check on him and check for Axel. The red-haired idiot would know if he saw me that he was in deep shit. I just needed to trust that he wouldn't tip Demyx off.

"What the ever-living _fuck_?" Demyx...was _kissing_ someone! In the middle of his fucking store, well, off to the side, but still. I growled as his arms went around some skinny guy and then the dots started to connect. Wearing black, blue-grey hair, standing in the store that had a closed sign hanging in the window..."Fucking hell, that's Six!" I barely kept my voice from shouting and I was too far away to stop as the kiss started getting a bit more than just lips on lips.

Before I could take another step forward to try and halt the terrible thing that was occurring in the music store, I felt fingers grasp onto my earlobe, tugging hard. "Agent Leonhart, if you'd please follow me." I heard Cloud say. Turning my face rather awkwardly as I didn't want to rip my ear off in the process, I sent him a furious glare. "Yes, I know I'm interrupting, but don't get too angry, you were about to interrupt something too." He jerked his head to his store, "I will physically stop you if you try to ruin the moment for Demyx."

I really wanted to pull away, but holy shit he had a good hold of my ear. I nodded, biting my tongue, and let him lead me inside his store. At least I had my phone with me which meant I could tap into the video feed from Demyx's store and keep an eye on things. That is if I could get Cloud to let go of my fucking ear. When we finally reached far enough in the store to hide from people who could be passing by, he finally released me and I glared at him.

"If you don't stop assaulting me, I _will_ arrest you. And what in the hell are you doing, messing with my investigation? Do you know who that boy is?"

He smothered a smirk. "Sure I do. That's number Six. Demyx has a mad crush on the boy and from that kiss? It's mutual. I also know that you and your agents asked Demyx to approach number Six in order to try and lure him into your base so you may get a hold of the number that spies and holds the most information on the Organization than any other number." Now he did smirk. "Demyx told me everything. And before you get your panties in a twist and yell at the poor boy, know that I stopped myself from revealing to him that there are cameras in his store!" That last sentence he growled outraged. "So if you don't want to blow your cover and make sure that Demyx continues to help you in your investigation, you better damn well leave him the_ fuck_ alone."

"Again, who the fuck are you to mess with this?" Ugh, I _hated_ it when people were pushy and this spiky-blonde shop owner was pushing my buttons in all the wrong places. "You do realize, that if something happens, we could lose _both_ of them? They are setting themselves up to be hurt here and you think this is still a good idea? Six is new enough that they will kill him in an instant should he prove to be unreliable. And Demyx?" I laughed humorlessly. "He's so far over his head, he can't fucking see daylight. This entire thing is too dangerous for them to be doing that. And the fact that they are attracted to each other, just makes it worse. Fuck, am I the _only_ one who doesn't think with his dick?"

One moment I was glaring at Cloud and then the next I found myself pushed up against book shelves, Cloud's forearm shoved against my chest so it wasn't as easy for me to move away. The fury in his blue eyes was more than intense, and his lips were curled up into a snarl.

"Who the fuck am I?!" He shouted. "Who the fuck are _you_ to send in a clueless kid such as Demyx after a number! If it's so dangerous, then why did you greenlight the mission in the first place?!" Shoving his arm against me, he took a step away, running a hand through his hair, counting to ten softly, clearly trying to calm himself. "Look, I've heard about you, Agent Leonhart. You're one of the good ones, but don't pin the situation that is happening next door on me. Right now, all I know is that for Demyx and Six to remain alive, we need to be extra careful. If you burst into the store and interrupt that kiss, you'll terrify Six so bad, he might get spooked back into Organization thinking and rat everything out to One."

It was a testament to my self control that I didn't just break down right there and bang my head against the floor. He was right, dammit. Him, Cloud, was right about this mission and I was wrong. But I wasn't going to admit that out loud. Hell no.

"I was looking for fucking Axel. I was just surprised by what I was seeing and hadn't had proper time to come up with a response." Calm and controlled is what I needed to be. I straightened my clothes from where he'd pushed me against the bookshelf. I took a deep breath and tried to remember that I was a senior agent in charge and that I could not afford to be distracted by Cloud and by how he was apparently in the middle of this and had an insider knowledge.

"Look, just, keep an eye on him." I bit out. "I don't have to justify the reasons that we put Demyx in this situation to you, but I will admit that it wasn't the best idea. Here." I offered him my card. "Contact me if you ever _suspect_ that one of them is in trouble. I still have a fucking ex-number to find and ass-kick."

Taking the card, I was surprised he didn't rip it to shreds just to piss me off. Instead, he tucked it into his pocket. "I don't know what it is about you agents, but you all seem to have issues being able to admit you're wrong when you are." Before I could interject, he shook his head, "You're just as human as the next guy. You're allowed to make mistakes. If you people actually added that mindset to your training program, I wouldn't be so forced to hate you all." He sighed deeply, crossing his arms over his chest. "And it wasn't a completely idiotic move. I mean," I raised an eyebrow in surprise when he grinned. "Your pawn is swapping spit with your target next door. While obviously it didn't go according to plan, I'm thinking this may allow Demyx to gain his trust faster than you thought him able."

I felt the back of my neck heat up, a sure sign that my face was following suit. Don't ask me why, I have no idea why I was suddenly blushing...er, flushing. I didn't blush. "Er, um, thanks?" Really, what was I supposed to say to that? 'Thank goodness the numbers all seem to be sex-starved that they'll fall into an obvious set-up because of a pretty face'? 'We have a secret weapon. O'Malleys' have this certain DNA that makes them irresistible'. Sheesh. I raised my eyes to the ceiling, silently asking the universe, "Why me?"

"You're asking me?" Cloud answered, clearly mistaking himself for the universe. "Now that we've acted like civilized people, I need to go scream my frustration into a pillow like Demyx showed me how. You rile me up something severe, Agent Leonhart." The blond store owner admitted begrudgingly. "Now get out and don't even_ look_ in the music store's direction."

"Wasn't talking to you, but whatever." I turned around, and walked to the front door. Pausing with my hand on the knob, I turned to give him one last look. "You piss me off too and for hell's sake, quit assaulting me!" With that, I was out the door, a smug grin at getting the last word couldn't be kept off my face.

A/N: Next chapter will be whenever:D


	7. A Bad Idea

**A/N: A rather large chapter this time around. Hopefully, it will mean that this story won't be dragged on forever, lol. Enjoy:D**

* * *

**Zexion - 1 month later**

Sitting crossed legged on Demyx's bed, my head was tilted as I stared at his sleeping form. His lips were slightly parted, and I'd moved a bit so that the sunlight coming from the window could fall gently onto his face, the sunshine glittering through his soft blond hair. Tilting my head the other way, I reached out and tucked the blanket up onto his shoulder more neatly, not wanting him to get cold.

To say that my relationship with him was easy, would be a lie. After that first kiss, it had taken a while for me to calm the mad, rushing thoughts in my mind, trying to take control. Usually it was One's voice reminding me of the Organization rules, or Four's training lessons flashing, reminding me of everything I was doing wrong. I'd broken all the rules and my allegiance to the Organization was relatively uncertain and quite damaged. It had scared me at first.

Being with Demyx, even if his kisses could lift me high into the sky, felt like I was being poisoned with the love I harbored for him. But then, one night, he'd asked me to stay. I could barely deny him anything, so of course I'd found a way to have One permit me twelve more hours off base, lying through my teeth to obtain the extra time with Demyx. That fear had bubbled at first, making me think that manipulating the trust One had in me to my advantage, would get us both killed. Instead though, being able to sleep in his arms had been everything I needed to calm those angry thoughts down.

He was my anchor, as though when things became complicated, only Demyx was able to make me forget about it and see how truly amazing it was to be with him. Smiling at his wrinkled nose, I reached over and flicked a lock of hair out of his face, knowing that had been bothering him. He was beautiful. Or gorgeous. I liked how that word sounded. It sounded like a mouth full of ice cream. Ice cream was delicious. Demyx had made me taste it and Demyx was definitely just as good as ice cream.

I glanced at his eyes and was surprised that they were open and staring back at me, his lips curling into a gentle smile. "Are you watching me sleep again?" Stretching out his arms, he grunted as I heard his vertebrae popping. He relaxed and reached for my hand. "You should have woken me. I'd rather hang out with you than sleep."

Lying down onto my belly, I smiled as I could see him up close now, always feeling warm when I was near him. "You know I like to watch you sleep." Giving him my hand, I laced our fingers together, placing a kiss on one of his knuckles. "It's a peaceful sight. Makes me feel as though I'm in a sanctuary."

"Quit making me blush, silly boy." He gave me a quick closed mouth kiss on my lips. When I pouted as he pulled away, he simply shook his head and laughed. "Morning breath. I am not going to kiss my boyfriend with morning breath. Bad etiquette and all that. But let me up, I can shower and then we can do something together. Kairi has the store today." He did grant me a nearly bone-crushing hug in place of my morning kiss, so it wasn't all bad. "You okay to hang out, or is One needing something today?"

Pressing my lips together at the tone of his voice when he spoke of the Organization, I stopped myself from reassuring him yet again for the millionth time that One or any other number had no idea I was seeing him behind their backs.

"I do have a mission to attend to in less than two hours." I admitted. He hated it that I was a number, strangely enough, not so much because of the crime they committed and I was implicated in, but he feared for my safety. "I've asked for twelve more hours off base twice in a row today, Demyx, I can't ask for another twelve, One will be suspicious if I come back with no intel after having been gone for 36 hours."

He sighed, but I knew by now that he wasn't upset at me. "I get it. I suppose I shouldn't waste what little time we do have together being upset that I can't have you around all the time." Rolling off of me and releasing me from the hug, he laid back against his pillow and gave me a pained look. "What in the world are we supposed to do together in two hours? I suppose we could grab some breakfast from the ramen stand after my shower."

I was so incredibly sick of ramen. "How about I go get the ramen while you shower? That way we gain some minutes." Bouncing off the bed, I bent down and placed a soft kiss against his lips, that rush still there every time I did so. I'd eat ramen forever for him. "I love you." I told him in a whisper. I'd said it to him before, he hadn't told me it back yet though. I wasn't worried or upset. I'd read that some people needed more time to realize what exactly it is they felt for their lover. Then again, we hadn't consummated our relationship as of yet, so maybe I couldn't truly call him my lover.

"I know." He whispered back and gave me a return kiss on my cheek. "No peeking in on my shower and don't forget the fortune cookies." His hand snuck around and patted my backside before he smirked at me and turned to head into the bathroom.

* * *

**Demyx - Later that day**

"The other day, _the other day_, I met a bear,_ I met a bear_, in tennis shoes, _in tennis shoes_, Oh way up there! _Oh way up there!_ The other day I met a bear, in tennis shoes oh way up there!" Seriously, the best camping song ever created.

It was such a nice day outside, and I was in a pretty good mood despite the fact that Roxas had called and told me I needed trudge out in the middle of nowhere to the Lustitia base and report or something. And because it was in the middle of nowhere, it reminded me of camping as a child, which in turn reminded me of my favorite camping song, and there ya go. Not to mention that this far away from people meant I could sing at the top of my lungs and no one was going to whine about it.

This was the first time that I was going to be actually meeting Roxas at the base. Normally he just called and I'd tell him stuff; I didn't understand why he needed me there. I admit I was actually curious about this whole thing. As often as I didn't think about my relationship with Six when he was around, the 'mission' was always in the back of my mind.

I knew Roxas wasn't the only agent in the area, and since Axel had spilled that he had two agents in charge of 'protecting' him, I figured there could be dozens of agents around and I'd never know. I groaned when I realized that that meant there could be dozens of people who knew about me and my relationship with Six. Talk about no privacy. Not to mention that it was pretty creepy. Roxas was gonna get an earful if he was being a gossip about me.

I spotted a cottage through the trees and I figured that it had to be the base. And that was confirmed when I tried to ring the doorbell and it turned into some sort of fancy keypad. I rolled my eyes.

"Roxas, I know you're in there! Lemme in, stupid!"

I heard many sounds of unlocking, keys beeping and then after a curse, the door opened, revealing my cousin's red headed fiance. "It's not like the Organization will use the door if they figure out this is where we are. They'll just bomb their way in." Axel growled out, kicking the stupid, overly well protected door. Then he chuckled. "Then again, they've lost Number Eight, not sure One can handle the bombs." Stepping aside he waved me in. "How you doing, Dem?"

I grinned, giving him a nod. "Pretty good, Axel. And yourself?" I breathed a sigh of relief. If Axel was here, it made this place slightly less intimidating. He moved aside so I could make my way past him. The entry opened up into a living area with an arched doorway that I could see led into a kitchen. The room was fairly normal looking, despite the obvious creepy agent design. It was horribly cliché and the floral pattern was hideous. I wrinkled my nose. "Horrible 80's sitcom, much?"

"Leon won't let me re-decorate." He shrugged. "Come on, follow me. Stay glued to my side if you want. They're all in the conference room shouting at each other since none of them can agree, like, ever." Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he guided me through the living area and then into a hallway.

"You know your cousin and me. Leonhart is the agent in charge of this base and the case. He's got a stick up his ass, so you've been warned." He smiled tightly my way. "Then there's Cartwright and Legrand. They're together, so they can't give you shit on your situation with Six, since they're breaking more rules than Six is when you compare the Lustitia system to that of the Organization." Good to know. "Riku is the silent brooding type, whereas Sora is-" Stopping before a door, he knocked and then threw it open. "Well, he's Sora." Nudging me into the room where a simple wooden table stood with chairs around it, I saw all the Agents sitting there, having gone silent when Axel and I had come in.

"Demyx, welcome." Ah, that must be Agent Leonhart or Leon. He was tall, with brown hair and I internally cringed at the scar across his face. That must have hurt. Hmm, he looked kinda familiar, but I couldn't place it. I glanced at the two other agents besides Roxas and did a slight double take when I saw the taller agent had silver hair. _That _looked very familiar. It was almost the same shade as Six's and I wondered which one he was. Leon cleared that up for me, pointing at the shorter spiky haired guy, then the silver dude. "Agents' Sora Legrand and Riku Cartwright. They are the agents in charge of Axel and are supposed to keep him in line." His voice clearly was digging at them, reminding them of when he'd snuck out. Roxas rolled his eyes, but straightened when Leon glanced suspiciously at him.

"Oh would you let it go?" Axel said, sitting down beside Rox, pulling my cousin in for a quick kiss. "I was trained to run and hide like the best since age four by the Organization. That they even noticed I was gone is a miracle alone."

"Axel!" Sora snapped. "He's your superior now too. Show him some effing respect." The short agent smacked Axel over the back of his head.

"Shut up, Axel." Leon sighed, making me think it was a phrase he was used to repeating all the time. "Demyx sit down. We need to talk." Very ominous sounding and I felt my stomach clench. This obviously wasn't a 'let's invite him here for a BBQ' meeting. It was a 'something is wrong' meeting.

"Relax, Dem." Yeah right, Roxas. Easy for you to say. I raised an eyebrow at him, letting him know that I wasn't about to relax in a room full of Lustitia agents. He stuck his tongue out at me discretely while his superior wasn't looking

Leon took a deep breath, shuffled his papers and then leaned forward to start whatever it was he was going to start. "Demyx. This past month has been rather disappointing, information wise. I know that you were pulled into this rather unwillingly, but we do appreciate your help." He glanced down and pulled a piece of paper from the pile in front of him.

"That being said," Oh boy, not good. "I have decided that this entire mission is not going the way it should and I am therefore obligated to end it, pulling you from being in contact with Six. His involvement hasn't been discussed by my superiors, for obvious reasons." He glared my way. "So, all they are aware of, is that we are trying to make contact with the Organization, and that things are failing. And since we are failing with that, we have been ordered to end the mission." His tone was off. He had been given orders, but he clearly didn't like them.

My jaw dropped and I couldn't seem to get my voice out of my throat as he went on. "Until further notice, the music store will be closed, and Demyx O'Malley will be relocated to the mainland and set up in witness protection. Axel Montenegro will also be relocated. Agents Legrand and Cartwright will be reassigned and Senior Agent Leonhart is hereby summoned for a yearly review." I could see the rest of the people in the room getting just as upset as I was, as Leon finished reading from the correspondence he'd gotten.

While Riku was calmly placing a hand over Sora's mouth to keep the shorter agent from saying things he'd most likely regret, Roxas' mouth was hanging open and Leon looked somewhat frustrated with the paperwork he was holding. Silence dragged on long enough for it to surprise everyone when Axel started to laugh.

"That's subtle. Six will totally not notice _at all_ that something is off. It will so _not_ set off any alarms and he so _won't_ look into Demyx's disappearing act." Sarcasm ahoy. "You think the Organization isn't aware that there are agents on this island? It's their home base, those fuckers know _everything_!" He was angry now. "Your superiors know this, Leonhart. Retreating from a location in a blink of an eye and with the Organization aware we are here or not, is much too risky because if they _are_ aware, they'll know something fucked up."

"Shut up, Axel! You think I like this? You think I don't know that this is _the_ most fucking asinine thing that could be done?" Leon ran a hand through his hair in frustration and he slammed his fist into the table, making me jump in surprise. "Do you fucking know what a 'yearly review' is? It's a fancy way of saying I'm in deep shit trouble, thank you very much!" This was really bad. I looked at Roxas and he was looking more and more upset about it all. As much as I didn't want to interrupt, I figured that I owed these guys some information that Six had let spill.

"Fix it!" Axel shouted at Leon. "Hate me as much as you want. But fix the fucking situation before the Organization takes us all down one by fucking one. Which, believe me, pull Demyx away from Six now and the Organization will be on our asses in no time."

Leon slumped back into his seat and heaved a huge sigh. "The only way to fix this, would be to _delicately_ explain the contact that has happened with Demyx and Six. I haven't wanted to say anything, but maybe if I just tell them we have contact with Six, but not how, then we can get the mission un-aborted." He sounded thoughtful, but my stomach plummeted at his words. Of the many things that Six had let slip in his conversations to me, and the conversations that he'd had with One in_ front_ of me, I'd come to realize that the agency wasn't as squeaky clean as Roxas made it out to be.

I doubt even he knew that there were people working within it who were on the Organization's payroll. And if they found out that I was talking to Six? He'd be as good as dead. So many rules were being broken by him and I doubt that the Organization would be at all lenient with its newest member.

"That is a BAD BAD BAD idea!" I yelled frantically, fearing that if the Organization retaliated at Six, they wouldn't hesitate to kill all of the agents currently on the islands; basically everyone who was in this room.

"Easy, Demyx. Let's use our _inside_ voices please." Roxas gave me a disbelieving smile and held up his hand to stop Leon from speaking. "Let's hear what his reasons are first, Leonhart, before yelling at my cousin for interrupting. He has as much right to be speaking up here as everyone else." Leon paused and waved his hand at me.

"Look. Basically, your entire agency is compromised at this point. There are people in there that are on the Organization's payroll. If they find out that Six is talking to you guys? He's dead, _I'm_ dead, and you are all dead too." This was not good. Either we were all pulled from the islands or we all got to die. "Look." My mind had been trying to come up with a solution and ease my guilt a bit and if it was going to work, then I really needed to sell it to them here and now. "Six has agreed to meet Roxas." Not exactly true, but I was reaching for straws. If Six _did_ meet Roxas, then the agents could push the information gathering from Six, and I wouldn't feel like I was betraying him every two seconds. I took a deep breath. "He knows Roxas is an agent, so it's fine." Liar, liar, pants on fire!

While all the agents looked both perplexed and almost _happy_ with what I'd just given them, Axel's was the only one who's eyebrow was raised, his lips pursed. When I sent him a nervous look, he leaned back in his chair, out of all the agents their line of vision, and he mimed he'd keep his mouth shut, not revealing I was lying.

"If that's true..." Sora breathed, "Leonhart, this is perfect. If you omit certain truths to our superiors and simply tell them that Roxas has managed to receive a meet with _a_ number, they won't be as likely to pull us out, but you could also keep them busy for the next little while by informing them we got Organization spies within the Lustitia."

Leon looked thoughtful, and he was nodding along with Sora when Riku decided to speak. Again, I got a strange feeling when his voice came out, like I'd heard it before or something.

"Maybe you should find someone you can really trust who is your superior, Leon. We don't know who we can trust in the agency. Anyone could be dirty. We are in a really delicate position and one wrong move and we are toast." He smiled at Sora. "Sora's right. That should keep them busy for a long time while we can get things moving here on the islands."

"But I don't wanna be a field agent." Roxas muttered as the meeting came to end. "But I suppose I should meet my cousin's boyfriend and scare the crap out of him."

* * *

**Cloud - A few days later**

Flipping pages through the book I was pretending to read, I peeked over at Leonhart. Had he heard me, or? Checking the clock on the wall, I winced. I hoped he'd leave soon, I had plans. But I'd decided when he'd walked into my store, to at least _try_ not to assault him again. He was making it difficult though...

"I'm closing in ten minutes." I warned.

He glanced up at me sharply, then looked at the clock on the wall and scowled. "That's not when the store regularly closes." Not moving, he went back to checking his tablet screen.

I reminded myself to breathe. "Yes, well, I am the store owner and I can close earlier if I feel like it." Taking my anger out on the book, I shut it harshly. "You need to leave." I had a date walking in here in ten minutes. I didn't want him to be faced with Leonhart. Maybe if I tried to be polite. Gritting my teeth, I swallowed my unwillingness. "I have plans with someone." I said meaningfully. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't make this first date more awkward than first dates regularly are to begin with already."

"Date?" Suddenly his eyes were on me and I had his full attention. He thought for a moment, before shrugging. "It doesn't matter. This is where I need to be and regardless of your _date_, I'm staying right here." And then he went back to ignoring me.

I saw red. "You-" No. I could be behaved. I could not take my anger out on him by assaulting him for the, what was it, fourth time? "Please." I gritted out. When he kept on ignoring me, I knew there was nothing that could stop me. Picking up the book, I threw it at him, smiling in true satisfaction as it connected harshly with his back.

"Dammit all to fucking hell! _What_ is your deal with assaulting me?" Leon jumped out of his chair and came stalking over to me. "I think you owe me a fucking apology this time. I've been fairly tolerant of you hitting me, Cloud, but that was a bit overboard, don't you think?" He was getting right up in my face, rubbing his shoulders where the book had connected, but he didn't look like he was about to hit me back, so that was a plus. Still though, I hadn't missed him saying my name. Which he wasn't supposed to know. Which only had me more enraged.

"You did a background check on me?" I growled out, poking his chest. "You can suck on that apology now, mister agent!"

"I do a background check on _everyone_, I don't know why you're so surprised!" He snapped back, then resorted to poking me back in the chest. "But your name has been in the newspaper at least twice, so quit whining about it."

"You quit whining!" Sure, that was immature, but I had nothing else. "And I like assaulting you!" I continued to resort to childishness. "When you come over, I get all excited _because _I get to assault you! Assaulting you is the happiest thing in my life!" I shouted in his face. His chest was heaving with anger, as was mine, and I couldn't help but noticed the lack of space between us as we were so hell bent on glaring at each other as close as possible.

"Ehm... Cloud?" Blinking out of my anger, I looked over Leonhart's shoulder, wincing as I eyed my frightened looking date. Whoops.

I was about to shove the agent aside and try to convince the guy standing in my store's exit that I wasn't truly happy about assaulting people, but then Leonhart turned around, his hand pushing me behind him so I was blocked out of the line of sight. I frowned at his actions and realized I'd probably be obsessing about it in the near future when I wasn't so pissed at him.

My dates eyes widened as Leon flashed his badge. "Official Lustitia business." His voice low and biting. "Get out." My poor date's eyes widened comically and I could barely blink my eyes and he was gone already. He quite literally left a puff of smoke after him, he'd run that fast. Maybe that should worry me. I mean, if he was so terrified of the agent, it meant he might have some kind of crime history.

Shaking my head, I grasped Leonhart's shoulder and tugged harshly on it so he would turn to face me again. Unfortunately, he no longer seemed surprised by my touching him to get his attention through violence, so I couldn't budge him. Groaning, I stepped out from behind him, circling and then stood in front of him.

"You make my life so incredibly complicated!" I shouted. "Was that _really_ necessary?!" As I looked into his dark glare, his shoulders squaring and his tall size looming over me, I couldn't help but realize that angry sex with this guy would be so hot. "I hate you!" Yes, I truly did.

"Get over it! I'm not leaving until I damn well _want_ to!" Apparently, Leonhart could be just as childish. He walked around me and started making his way back to his leather chair.

My mouth was open, ready to retort something else in his face, but I couldn't find anything to say. Because let's face it, he was going to stay and he wasn't going to leave until he wanted to. "The urge to assault you again is grand, Leonhart. Can't you go pick on your agents or something?" I complained, walking over to the chair and kicking the side of it, since I figured that assaulting him twice in one day may be pushing it. "Is it really that hard for you to see that we don't get along, or do I have to physically harm you more regularly for you to get the hint that it would be better if you, Squall, found somewhere else to go do your surveillance?"

"Don't call me Squall. It's Leon." He bent over the armrest and eyed my leg that was still kicking his chair. Raising an eyebrow, he gave me an annoyed look. "This place gives me everything I need in order to do surveillance, so why would I go elsewhere? And we get along just fine, but quit kicking my chair."

"No, no," Crouching down so I wasn't looking down on him, but rather up, I grasped the armchair. "No and no. We do not get along just fine. You don't listen to a word I say. You pretend you own this place and when I tell you to get out, which is my right, you blatantly ignore me." Taking the tablet out of his hands as he wasn't looking my way, I put it on the low table before him. "Either you respect my opening and closing hours, or, you find somewhere else to continue your surveillance." I paused. "And don't ever do that badge trick again. I needed to get laid and you ruined it." I gave a sharp nod and then stood, crossing my arms as I looked down on him again. I was proud I hadn't shouted.

His eyes followed me as I stood up and they once again stared at my hair for just a tad longer than necessary. Before I could say anything to that, he let them start trailing over my entire body, in a very unnerving fashion. "I'm not apologizing for that. And I'm trying to keep an eye on Demyx and Six so that not just the Organization doesn't wise up, but apparently I have to make sure the _agency_ doesn't get too nosy. I thought you wanted to have Demyx be happy?"

I frowned. "Of course I want Demyx happy." And I did understand why he needed to be here in order to make sure they could at the very least remain alive. "What's wrong with the agency?"

"Fucking dirty agents." Growling in anger, Leon turned back to his tablet and furiously scrolled through the familiar scenes from Demyx's shop. "Giving the whole agency a bad name. Traitors." It was a testament to how durable they made those tablets nowadays as Leon was really jabbing at it and clenching it tight enough that his knuckles were white. "This whole thing is giving me a fucking ulcer."

I nodded along with his words, taking in his appearance, admitting that he had been stressed every single time he'd come into the store. When he had any of his agents on the phone, he was usually shouting at them because they'd pulled another screw up which they seemed to be doing that all the time. I could also agree that Demyx's situation most likely didn't help sooth him. And for a loyal agent to hear there are dirty agents? Well, it's like stabbing them really, takes a while to recover.

"Would you like some coffee?" I rolled my eyes internally at myself. What in the world was I thinking? "I made a fresh pot about an hour ago." What the hell was the matter with me? Since when had I decided sympathizing with him was a good idea? Maybe it was just the sight of him. He did look exhausted and the worry lines on his face seemed to be engraving themselves deeper and deeper into his skin every time I saw him. "You don't really have an ulcer do you? Because if you do, I'm not giving you coffee."

He looked as startled as I felt about asking him to stay, but he nodded slowly, then shook his head. "Uh, yes to coffee, no to the ulcer." The chair creaked as he quickly stood up, nodding at me to lead the way. "Thanks." He offered me a smile; the first I'd ever seen on his face.

I blinked and felt myself smile back hesitantly before walking over to the door behind the counter that read 'private' and led to a staircase that went up to my apartment. "So," I started, turning around and walking backwards up the stairs so I could scan him over, frowning as I tried to get a read off of him. Now that I had time to calm myself and think clearly after all that anger, he hadn't so much as bat an eye at my date's gender. "Are you gay, Leon?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I take it you are to? Or are you bi?" Wow. He certainly didn't mince words, did he?

"No, neither. I just like to lead men on." I offered him a sarcastic raise of the eyebrow as he snorted and then turned to walk up the stairs.

* * *

**Zexion - A week or so later**

Arms crossed over my chest, I sat back in the large chair that was settled behind the desk that had my computer on it. It was the Organization's truly, but only I and One knew the password to unlock the wall that protected the precious files within the machine. I'd been staring at a particular file for quite a few hours now, wondering what I should do with the information. I was still in shock, not really sure how to move past that feeling.

When Demyx had asked me to meet his cousin, I'd been a bit reluctant, but only because I wasn't quite sure his cousin would be happy to know that Demyx was dating a number. I didn't want to anger his relatives. Then Demyx had told me what his name was. Roxas O'Malley. The last name, while not common, wasn't rare either, so when I'd gotten to know Demyx's last name was O'Malley, it hadn't rung any alarms in my mind whatsoever.

When I heard the name Roxas put before it though? I admit, I was ashamed I hadn't recognized it without looking it up in my large pile of data on my computer. Roxas O'Malley was quite literally my twin and opposite all at once. He was the Lustitia's technical analyst. While he didn't roam the alleys and rooftops like I did, as far as I knew anyway, he was in charge of the data, as was I in the Organization's.

He was an agent other agents most likely underestimated, someone they didn't think about twice. I was relatively certain he wasn't an impressive field agent, maybe he wasn't even allowed in the field at all. His superiors would take his knowledge and skills for granted, not realizing just how important his job and position was. I knew though; he was dangerous. He was the type of agent that could do most damage to the Organization if he were able to penetrate my firewall. And I knew only he could. None of the other field agents would be able to decipher the codes.

He most likely knew better than to shove the field agents back in place, knowing they would never take a moment to think and realize just how grand his skill was. I knew this because I was in the same situation as he. Six, while appreciated by One and Four, was underestimated by all the other numbers.

While I could sympathize with him on many levels, right now I was only angered at the fact that he happened to be Demyx's cousin. I hoped it was a coincidence. It better be a coincidence. I've been wishing for it to be for the past couple of hours now. When I'd figured out his identity, I'd nearly stood from my chair and gone straight to One, wanting to inform him I knew the identity of an agent on the island.

One knew as well as I did that once you figured out one of their identities, it would only take about three phone calls to find out who they worked with, what case they were on and who their team leader was. Knowing all that? They'd be more than just vulnerable; One would have them crushed by the end of the week. But then I remembered I wasn't just a number anymore. I was someone's boyfriend, Demyx's boyfriend. The boyfriend of the person who's cousin was a Lustitia agent.

Growling, I shoved away from my desk, pulling the cloak over my head and angrily making my way out of the room and into the dark corridors of the Organization base. Demyx had some explaining to do.

I'd hoped the time it would take me to walk to the town's center would allow me to calm my nerves, tone down my anger, but apparently I'd hoped wrong and it was the complete opposite. I just became more and more enraged as I came closer to the plaza, closer to the music store, closer to Demyx. This was way too perfect for it to be a coincidence. The idea of Demyx having been able to report my actions to an agent the entire time we were together? Intentionally or not? I-

"ARGH!" I screamed, spinning around so I could kick the alley wall I found myself beside, ignoring the pain that radiated it's way up my toes because of it. Walking on, I glared at the music store when it came into my line of vision. Had I truly been idiotic enough to fall into a trap as dumb as the one I imagined? Was Roxas O'Malley using his cousin to get to me, a number? Hesitating as I nearly stepped out onto the people filled plaza with my cloak on, I then followed the hesitation with a double take. Why would I make the effort of not making a scene?! Pushing away from the wall, I marched out of the hidden shadows the alley offered, my cloak neatly surrounding my face, my identity hidden.

"Oh my god! A number!" A woman shouted.

"You don't say!" I roared back, "Get. Out. Of. My. WAY!" I added in a spelled out scream, watching in satisfaction when the civilians around me scrambled off, looking at me with fear in their eyes, the plaza quickly clearing out as I stood in the center of it.

While I could still see some people along the store walls, clearly waiting for me to leave so they could continue with their routines and most likely talk about the crazy incident with the number on the plaza, I decided to swallow the fright that rushed through me. I had good reason to be frightened. This would get back to One, and when One found out? I'd pay. I don't know how, but I knew it wouldn't be pleasant. Gulping and then pushing that aside for now, I sprinted towards the alley beside the music store, deciding that it might be best for the civilians not to see that I was in any way connected to Demyx or his store.

Making my way in through the back door, I quickly found my way to the front, and I was glad that moment of fear over the idea of what One would do to me had allowed my anger to dissipate a tad. Unfortunately it came crashing back in when I saw Demyx behind his counter, listening to music on his ipod.

I stalked over, reaching out so I could rip the headphones out of his ears. "You are in big, fat trouble, Demyx!"

He jumped sideways and let out a squeak, his hand over his heart as he looked at me. "Six! Holy crap, you scared me to death!" Patting his chest, he took a deep breath and smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

I nearly gave it to him out of pure habit, but managed to stop myself, shaking my head. "No!" I smacked my hand on the counter, making him jump again. "You don't get kisses! You don't get to come the fuck near me!" I shouted.

"Hey!" He scowled at me. Like he had a _reason_ or something. "There is no need to _swear_ at me! What is the _matter_ with you?!" Putting his hands on his hips, he was looking at me as though I was a strange nutcase escaped from prison.

After pulling the cloak of my head, I mimicked him, propping my hands on my hips, copying his expression. "You're asking that of me? Why don't you _fucking_ explain why the _fuck _your _fucking _cousin is a _fucking,_" I threw my hands up in the air while screaming out the following, "AGENT?!" I wasn't much of a swearing person, which I knew was one of the reasons Demyx appreciated me so as he particularly hated when people swore, but right now I couldn't stop myself from being petty and using that against him.

"Roxas?" He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's an agent. But guess what?" He was speaking slowly, mimicking the way he spoke to this music students, which was rather insulting. "He's_ also_ my cousin. And guess what else? He was my cousin before he was an agent." There was a pause. "Now, I know that you have the whole job conflict thing going on, but just like I ignore the fact that my boyfriend is a number, I also ignore the fact that my cousin is an agent. It has nothing to do with me. I love you just the way you are and nothing he is, is going to change that. Now, can you knock off the swearing, or do I need to get you the swear jar?"

"Are you just saying you love me to make me less angry?" I demanded angrily. "Because it's kind of working!" This man had way too much power over me, and to be truly honest, I don't think I minded. Had I minded, I wouldn't have come to see him to get an explanation. I wouldn't have given him the chance. I'd have gone straight to One and ratted everything out, knowing that Demyx could get in some serious danger because of it. But I'd rather die than ever let that happen.

"I'm sorry for the swearing!" I was still shouting, not quite sure how to calm myself or my voice; I was overwhelmed. Our relationship was beautiful, certainly, but it was also a constant worry in my mind. I felt sad and ashamed that I'd doubted him. And yet I knew that I couldn't have helped it. I felt under such pressure all the time, I'm surprised I hadn't snapped before.

"I'm saying it, because it's true." Came his soft reply, and then suddenly his arms were around me, squeezing me tight enough that my breath was gone. "I love you, and I will _never_ do anything that would harm you. I will not let Roxas ever come between us, just like I'll always ignore your number." He pulled back and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "And you're forgiven for swearing."

Breathing out shakily, I pulled him back to me, my arms wrapping around his shoulders while I buried my face in his neck. "It got to me, I'm sorry I let it." I was, because the whole reason I was breaking so many rules was so I could be with him. My world and logic would stop working if he weren't in my life.

* * *

**Demyx - the next day**

It was a testament to how far I was sunk that I didn't even bat an eye when I woke up with Six in my bed. It was becoming a rather awesome habit and for the most part, I was tickled to death that he'd been able to stay the night with me after that episode yesterday. Not wanting to wake him, I sighed quietly.

Yesterday. Six had burst into my store, frantic and for a good reason. I'd lied to Leon. Six had had no idea that Roxas was an agent. Between the agency and the numbers, I was certainly racking on the dishonesty. I was so far down the rabbit hole, I couldn't see daylight. The agency thought that Six was aware of who they were and was willing to betray his Organization and Six thought that it was just a coincidence that Roxas was my cousin and an agent. It was a giant mess of lies and subterfuge and I was in the middle of it just making it worse.

But what exactly was I supposed to do? Roxas had thrown me in the middle by asking for a favor. I quietly snorted. Some favor. I was just supposed to make contact with some guy in a black cloak that was going to appear at the corner of the plaza sometime that night. I'd been watching for over an hour before I'd seen something. Nothing in the world could have prepared me to hear the voice of some younger guy and I'd been even _less_ prepared to see just what lay under that black hood.

It had felt like a shot to the chest and even as I'd let myself stare longer than necessary, I was cursing Roxas for all I was worth. There was no way I was just going to turn him over to the agency and I certainly didn't want to just ignore him. The more he spoke, the more I realized that he wasn't what I thought a number should be. There was no evil aura or heck, even a uncomfortable aura around him. I could not wrap my head around the fact that he could be seriously breaking the law. He looked like he'd barely graduated high school, for heaven's sake.

So, despite the logical brain kicking me the entire time, I just pushed the whole fact that he was a number to the back of my brain. And I decided to treat him as if I truly had just run into him that night and Roxas hadn't told me to look for him. Whenever Roxas called to see how I was doing, I'd purposefully omitted things that I felt would betray Six's trust. Like the fact that he was constantly lying to One about missions and sneaking out to be with me.

But when Leon had mentioned his superiors and I remembered the snippet I'd heard about agency pay offs, I had to say something. Right? No way could they really find out that Six was sneaking out to see me. I knew what the Organization was capable of, and they certainly wouldn't blink twice about killing him. My arms tightened around him. No way in hell was I going to let anything happen to Six.

I'd do _anything_ to keep him safe. If that meant spilling more to the agency or at least to Leon and Roxas, who I knew I could trust, then so be it. And if Six hated me for it, my throat tightened, then I'd take his hating me over him being dead any day of the freaking week.

I glanced at the clock, and smiled as I saw it was past seven. That was a personal win, as Six always seemed to wake up before now and more often than not, had to leave. I stroked his head where it was resting on my chest and bent down to kiss his hair.

"Six." I whispered seeing no reason to speak louder and startle the poor guy.

His nose scrunched up, "Rule number twelve, don't steal another number's lunch..." He murmured, the short snore that followed telling me he was still asleep.

I smirked and wondered how Leon would react if I was to share that rule. He'd probably yell at Roxas for useless information. Filing that sneaky revenge away, I ran my fingers up and down Six's side. "Come on, I'm starving."

His entire body squirmed as I softly tickled his side, and it was funny up until he pressed himself closer against me to try and evade my fingers. He was rock hard and it was currently poking me against the thigh. Looking at his face, I saw he was fiercely red in the cheeks, his eyes hugely round and after a beat of choking silence, he only moved his hips backwards as I was still holding him around the shoulders.

I bit my lip and decided to let it go. Normally, I would be all for some early morning fun, and I can admit to myself that I was desperate to be more intimate with Six. But not today. Today was the day Roxas was going to come by and I wasn't going to be able to look Roxas in the face knowing I'd messed around with Six only a few hours before.

"Um, are you hungry? I can make pancakes!" Keep it together, Demyx, keep it together.

Sitting up when I did, he placed his hand on my chest to keep me from moving out of the bed. "I don't want too, you know... Not yet. But..." I could hear the shyness in his voice, but there was determination too. "We never do anything beyond kissing, and while that is more than enough for me right now, we never talk about going... you know... further." He had trouble saying words such as sex, foreplay and most likely penis too, or so it seemed.

I blushed as my mind took me to just how_ much _further we could go. "Um, well. What did you want to talk about? I mean, it's not like I don't want to talk about it at all. So, um. Go ahead." Babbling. Nice and classy, Demyx.

His fingers slipped from my skin as he crossed his legs, his hands clasped together between them as he nervously looked up at me, down at the bed, back up at me, and then the bed again. "I haven't ever..." He whispered, his teeth biting onto his bottom lip. "And I don't know how..." Licking his lips, I saw him gulp, "And I'd rather ask you about, you know, than read it in a book or learn from a documentary..."

I couldn't help the snort. "Documentary? You mean porn?" Smiling at his nervousness, I patted his head. "You are ridiculously cute, Six. And I love you." The more I said it, the easier it became. Not to mention that I was hoping that he'd overlook every betrayal that I'd have to do _because_ I loved him. And because I loved him, I would treat this subject with respect.

"Sex between men is different than between a man and a woman. There is one who receives and one who gives, and I'm sure you can figure out where the receiving takes place." No way was I gonna be able to point that out without going red. "Whether you are a giver or receiver, it should always feel good. You can just let me know what you'd like to do for your first time."

Staring at me with huge eyes as he absorbed that, he nodded somewhat hesitantly, but then shook his head. "I-" Now he looked sad, or apologetic. Both? "I wish I was more experienced so you wouldn't have to always be in charge..." He breathed out, somewhat shakily, "Or that I could sweep you off your feet the way you always do me. I just want to make you feel the same way you make me feel. Because all the dark stuff that looms over our heads and relationship because of my...job..." The word job was said uncertainly, and I'd noticed it became less and less of a sure thing in his mind the more time he spent with me. "I'm able to ignore it because you're just so amazing, Demyx. I've never felt this way before ever and I know only you can make me feel as such." Ugh! Why was he pulling my heartstrings like that? So unfair...I gulped and tried not to jump him.

"Six, I'm not really as amazing as you think. I'm just a regular flawed guy who makes mistakes." Too many mistakes. And so many that would make him hate me, it was hard not to break down and admit it right now. "That you find me so amazing makes me feel really humbled. When the time comes for us to be intimate together, it will be wonderful."

* * *

**Zexion - Later that day**

Glaring up at Demyx, I batted his hands away and pulled the cloak back over my head. "I want to keep it on." If my books were right, the fact that me and Demyx were bickering more often than we did at the beginning of our relationship was a good sign. And if we were able to get through them, it meant we were willing to compromise and adapt to be with each other. At the moment though, I had no intention of compromising my identity even if Roxas wasn't here as an Agent today, only as his cousin. And I certainly didn't want to adapt to having my cloak off. He ripped it off again, giving me a pointed look. I only shook my head and pulled it back up. We'd been at this for a while now.

"Six! For heavan's sake, relax!" He was annoyed, but he was also smiling and looking exasperated. "What's he really going to do if he sees you? Seriously?"

"He could take a picture and then send it to the Lustitia Capital base with the title 'This is number Six's face'!" I pointed out,_ logically_. "I trust you, Demyx, I do. I just don't trust him." Before he could say something to that, I shook my head again, pulling the cloak tightly against me, "And don't say that's ridiculous, because it's not!"

"I wasn't going to say you had to trust Roxas." He pulled it down and held it. "I'm just saying that you can trust me. He's not going to go to the Lustitia capital with your picture._ I _won't let him, okay?" The bangs were pushed out of my face and he rested his hand against my cheek. "You are more important to me, okay?"

I grumbled. "Yes, alright. But stop being so sweet, it's really not fair." I poked his chest and then patted the spot I'd poked, leaning up to press my lips against the corner of his mouth. "Don't underestimate him, he's a technical analyst as I am. We're far more sneaky than people think."

"Well, isn't this comfy?" Came a sarcastic drawl from the front of the store, and I registered the bell signaling someone had entered. We both turned at the sound of the voice, and I got my first look at Roxas O'Malley, Lustitia agent. Not only did we share the same job, we were the same height, only our hair was really different. His was blonde, slightly spiky and if I didn't already know that he was Demyx's cousin, I would suspect him to be related to the bookstore owner.

"Well Dem, aren't you going to introduce us?" I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic again, or if his tone was naturally mocking.

I felt Demyx sigh. "Yeah, yeah. Six, this is my bratty cousin, Roxas. Roxas, this is my boyfriend, Six." Roxas only nodded and stared at me hard enough that I wondered if I had something on my face.

"Use my identity, and I'll use yours." I warned, needing to get that out of my system.

He glared. "Hurt my cousin, and you'll regret ever meeting me, shorty." Demyx facepalmed and shook his head.

"Can you two _pretend_ to get along, please?"

No, I could not. And here's why. "Who are you calling short?! We're the same size!"

"As if I would ever be the same size as a _number_. I'm at least two inches taller than some guy who doesn't even look old enough to buy cigarettes." Roxas folded his arms across his chest and smirked at me. Like he was _winning_ this argument.

"Bite me!" I growled.

"Believe me, you wouldn't enjoy it!" He snapped back and took a step forward, dropping his arms to his side with clenched fists. But before I could say anything, Demyx had jumped in front of me and was turning to flick Roxas in the forehead with his fingers.

"Hey! There will be no_ biting_ of my boyfriend by my cousin! Seriously? Are you guys three or something?" He threw his hands up in the air. "If you can't get along, then you can leave and I will eat all of the wonderful food I prepared. _By myself_!"

"You're asking the impossible, Demyx." I murmured out, eyes fixed on a glaring Roxas. "Numbers and agents are born to hate one another." I breathed out, settling my hand against Demyx's back and pushing up onto my tip toes so I could place a kiss softly against his cheek. "But I'll behave, try to like him and if I don't, I'll pretend."

"I suppose I can put up with_ him_ for you, Dem." The shorter blonde growled out. "We're having ramen, right?"

Leaning against the doorframe, I watched Demyx and Roxas interact some just between the two of them at the music store's exit as I waited patiently for the agent/cousin to leave. While it had started off somewhat rocky and impolite, we'd managed to behave throughout dinner, even going as far as making small talk with one another to please Demyx. The good thing I'd learned out of that was we both loved Demyx so much, we were willing to overlook our job titles momentarily just to keep him comfortable. Sharing that with the agent made him marginally less obnoxious in my mind and less hard for me to deal with.

Smiling happily as the guy_ finally_ left, allowing Demyx to lock the store's door for the night and this ultimately meaning I had him all to myself, I pushed away from the doorframe, walking over to him.

"That wasn't too bad, right?" I edged, knowing full well it could have gone a million times better, but we _had_ tried and I did hope Demyx would acknowledge that.

He shrugged and grabbed my hand to lace our fingers together. "I admit, it could have been worse. Roxas can be protective and temperamental." He grinned then. "But he seems to tolerate you and all that. So, that's a plus."

Tolerate me. He was lucky I was able to tolerate him. "Yes, it most definitely is." Momentarily lost in what I was supposed to say or do next, I ended up blinking up at Demyx, feeling a tad stupid for letting the silence drag on between us.

I don't think we'd ever had this before, the awkward silence. Then again, Roxas did leave somewhat of an impression that was hard to swallow. And he was an agent. An actual agent. Not a field agent, but an agent nonetheless. The situation I found myself in became more and more dangerous and whereas before I could always envision ways of getting out of it, I knew that I couldn't come up with anything now. I was in too deep and no matter how hard I could try, I wouldn't be able to get away.

"I'm terrified we'll end up dead." I blurted out.

"What?" Demyx gaped at me. "Because of Roxas? No way." He shook his head, while pulling me further into the store and putting my back up against the counter. "Listen. Roxas would never do anything to put you in harms way. I'd_ never_ forgive him if something happened to you."

Smiling softly up at him, I placed my right palm against his cheek. "Not so much him as our entire situation." I whispered. "I just realized that if we ever want to stop sneaking around, I'd have to leave the Organization. The only way for a number to leave is to either get stripped of their number, die during a mission as though being collateral damage, or like previous Number Eight, serving as a decoy." I wrinkled my nose. "I'm pretty much dead in every which scenario. But the idea of having to hide our relationship forever just sounds so dark as well, you know?"

Demyx bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. "I-I...crap. I don't know." He took a deep breath and gently gripped my face in his hands, his thumb absently stroking my cheek. "I wish I could say that I am not going to let anything happen to you." Blue eyes were staring so intently into my own now, I couldn't look away. "I wish I could promise you that nothing will ever come between us. More than anything, I wish that. But I can't. I can only promise that I am never going to give you up. No matter what."

Grasping the shirt on his shoulders, I nodded, trying to breathe through the sudden fright I'd been feeling, his words helping me keep calm. "Sometimes I feel as though 'I love you' isn't enough to express just how much I feel." I admitted, tilting my chin up so I could inch my face closer to his. The incredible need to be close to him right now was overwhelming.

The smile he gave me was brilliant and shone through his eyes as he looked at me. He dropped his hands from my face, only to grab my hands again, and stepping close enough that I could feel his breath tickle my cheeks. "It tells me enough. And you being here with me, despite everything else, tells me the rest." Our noses brushed as he leaned even closer.

Swallowing, I let out a shaky exhale, returning his smile before pushing up onto my toes so I could press my lips to his. I was glad when his fingers slipped out from mine so he could settle them lightly on my sides.

He didn't press me, but let our lips just settle against each other sweetly. Moving slowly, almost _too_ slowly, he trapped my lower lip and sucked lightly, wetting it with his tongue. One hand was settled against my side, while the other snaked to my lower back to hold me close.

Letting my fingers intertwine through the hair at the base of his neck with the left, my right hand slipped down so my thumb could smooth back and forth over his cheek and jaw while soft moans of pleasure escaped me. Chills ran through my entire body as I deepened the kiss, keeping the slow pace he'd set for us, but needing to pay as much reverent attention to him as he did to me.

When I felt my back connect with the counter, his hands moved to my shoulder blades, his head pushing down so I wouldn't need to stand on my tip toes anymore. Completely surrounded by him, I gulped as I tried to return the kiss as feverishly as he, but having a hard time as I felt dazed, my eyes rolling to the back of my head when they'd closed and the fingers in his hand tightening.

Demyx moaned quietly and I felt his chest rumble against me. His tongue was leaving no corner of my mouth unexplored. He was stealing my breath away, and it was only because our faces were tilted to the side that we were able to breathe at all. It felt as though his entire body was pressed up against mine now and it was starting to feel incredibly warm in his store.

As I tried to swim through the incredible feelings, I realized that we had never quite kissed like this. Never so intensely. His kisses always made me happy, but this one was making me forget about the world around us entirely. His mouth was warm and giving and being able to feel every curve in his body pressed up against mine had my head spin, my senses loosing control. Whimpering first, my head fell back on my shoulders, his lips landing on my chin while I moaned and it's only now that our mouths weren't locked that I realized my entire body was trembling.

He didn't stop kissing me and I shivered as his lips were slowly leaving a trail along my jaw to the soft patch of skin in front of my ear and then lower to my neck. I felt his teeth scrape lightly, nipping gently on my jugular as his tongue traced my racing pulse.

Biting onto my bottom lip, I drowned in the sensations, not able to open my eyes anymore as my hands slowly slipped off his shoulders. My head tilted up on it's own accord, allowing him more access, and as his mouth continued to pepper my skin with soft kisses, his tongue occasionally joining in, I felt my knees go weak, head heavy, muscles so relaxed, they seemed disconnected.

"Demyx..." I panted out softly, a moment of hot and warm darkness surrounding me, rocking me gently, and then... I felt my ass connect with the ground, the shock and surprise overthrowing all the feelings I'd been drowning in before. Blinking several times to make absolutely sure that just had happened, I looked up at Demyx.

His hands were still in the air in the position they'd been in when holding me, and his mouth was forming a very surprised 'oh'. Blinking a few times himself, he finally focused on me before blushing and dropping to my side.

"Six! Oh my heck, are you okay? What happened?!" Fingers brushed my hair out of my face and he gripped my chin and held up his hand. "How many fingers do you see?"

I chuckled, feeling incredibly awkward and shy about what had just happened, but assuming it was better to laugh about it then to be mad about it. Batting his hand away, I did lean my face into his other hand's touch.

"You never had a guy swoon on you before?" My eyebrows knitted momentarily, "Or is the word swoon too girly? Maybe I should just say I fainted. But fainting tends to last longer." All the blood rushing to my head right now could cause another one of those episodes. "I told you that you overwhelm me." I whispered, turning my face away from his gaze as I couldn't help but feel terribly embarrassed. I was so intensely virginal, it wasn't even funny anymore and the main reason for that was I couldn't seem to do anything about 's not like I knew any better.

"I am sorry about that." His voice was contrite and he pulled my face back around and our eyes met. "I should have stopped when you first pulled away." Demyx ran his other hand through his hair and looked unhappy. "Sometimes I forget that this is new for you and I push you a bit too fast."

Smiling happily at his care, I pushed forward onto my knees so I could wrap my arms around his shoulder, hugging him while settling my face in his neck, breathing him in, the smile on my lips growing. "You don't push me. You do everything just right." I told him honestly. "I loved every single second of our kiss and I hope you'll make me swoon again sometime soon."

He chuckled softly, then surprised me by nibbling my ear. "Is tomorrow morning too early?"

Although the blush on my face was outrageous, I managed to stutter out the following nonetheless, "M-maybe even tonight."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he answered, "Must be my lucky day."

* * *

A/N: Just a taste of lovin' for you readers;) For every review, we'll make Cloud assault Leon again. Maybe with whips and chains...^_^


	8. Through and Through

**A/N: I suppose I am sorry this took so long to post, lol. Thanks to all the reviewers who motivate me to get off my ass.**

* * *

**Riku - a few days later**

They say when you sleep, that your subconscious rules your mind. It takes over, camps out, and makes your mind its bitch. Things you dealt with all day, events you've forgotten and even feelings you didn't realize you had, pop up and dance around your mind during your REM cycle.

Your body could twitch, flay, roll over, and basically dance to the tune your subconscious demands all night. Some people, like Sora, are lucky. Their mind treats them just like normal when they sleep, as evidenced by the fact that he was in the exact same position he was always in when he slept. He never moved at night. It sort of freaked me out in a way. I wasn't that lucky.

Every morning I woke up in a completely different place than I fell asleep in. If I fell asleep with Sora in my arms, I woke up with his head on my chest. Spooning? I woke up with _my_ head on his chest. It was just weird.

The only good think about my sleep, was the fact that I didn't get nightmares. That is, until Thirteen handed me my ass in the middle of the forrest. Now every night, I woke up in a cold sweat, or my side was on fire from where he'd run me through with his giant ass sword. It didn't matter that the wound had healed almost one hundred percent, it could still burn and cramp at night.

And that was the reason I was now panting and covered in sweat in the middle of the night. I used my palm to try and massage the pain away, trying my hardest not to wake Sora again. I didn't need him worrying about me right now, or ever. It was my job to look out for him; I'd been an agent longer.

As I slowly rolled to the edge of the bed, I couldn't cut the moan that slipped out of my mouth when the scar spasmed again. Fucking Thirteen. Fucking Numbers. Damn fucking Organization. I once again questioned my motives for seeking them out. They'd taken everything from me, and as long as I was chasing them, I was putting Sora in their path. It was only dumb luck that Thirteen had already gone by the time Sora had found me. I didn't want to think about what would happen if Thirteen had gotten his hands on him.

But I couldn't quite justify my abandonment of the Organization's case. And I suppose Sora could take care of himself. Turning, I could barely make out his form on the bed, brown spikes splayed out on the pillow as he slept. But just one wrong or unlucky hit and he could be taken from me as well. My hand dropped and I gently stroked his side. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Sora. Pulling back, I stood up and thought about taking a hot shower to ease the pain.

I heard a sudden movement coming from the bed, fast and quick before Sora darkly announced, "Whoever you are, move, and I'll blow your brains out." I heard him release the safety on the gun he kept under our pillow no matter how often we'd argued about it. "Riku, intruder." He whispered, thinking I was still in the bed.

I sighed deeply. "Put that away, Sora. It's just me."

"Are you kidding me?!" He uncocked the pistol. "This is the fifth time I've pointed my gun at you in the middle of the night over the past month." He sounded beyond annoyed and I heard him move off the bed, following me out of the room and into the bathroom.

Inwardly cursing my light sleeping boyfriend, I stopped in the doorway, and raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to bed." That was one thing I didn't need. Sora seeing that my side still bothered me. I'd get a lecture about the job and blah blah blah.

"Too late, I'm awake now." Not only did he lecture me regularly, but half of the time he just didn't listen to me. "Why are we showering at..." He checked his watch, "3:46 am?"

"_I _am showering. _You_ are sleeping." I reached out my hand to gently push him back to the bedroom, but couldn't hide the grimace of pain that went shooting through my body as I stretched the scar.

His eyebrows vanished up into his hairline and not a split second later was he in my personal space, carefully checking out my healed wound. "Ri, how often does it bother you?" He murmured softly, his fingertips tracing the contour, making sure not to add any pressure. "Why won't you talk to me?" He then added, pulling away his hand, but not stepping away, his arms coming around my shoulders instead so he could guide my face to look at him.

I flushed. "I do talk to you. It's fine." I could see he didn't believe me at all. Hell, _I_ didn't believe my half assed response. I didn't want him worrying about me all the time. But seeing the determined look, I felt myself give in. "At least once a week. I'm pretty sure it's all in my mind, so don't get your panties in a twist." I eyed him. "If you can hold in the many 'I told you so's', I'll let you shower with me."

Surprisingly, he started to giggle manically. "Can you imagine me in twisted panties?" Some more laughing and his hand reached down to pat his stomach when he couldn't seem to stop. I just stared and he reached up to wipe away a tear, rolling his eyes at me. "Give me a break, Riku, it's almost 4 am. You know I get weird when I'm half asleep or exhausted." He paused. "Shower?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Shower. Me want warm shower with boyfriend." I mimicked Tarzan speak. "I can't believe you passed the psych evaluation." My hands went to his shoulders and I spun him around and in front of me so I could push him towards the shower. Axel had been nice enough to point out this room to us when we'd first got here as it had a giant standing shower in it. He figured that I wouldn't be able to climb out of a bath with my injuries. I was just glad it was big enough for two. I smirked. Sora _was_ all about saving water.

"I think the principal of a shower is to get naked first." Sora said, halting us so he could wiggle out of his boxers. "Oh, would you look at that." Grinning over his shoulder back at me, he added, "I guess I could just sleep naked, not like the boxers really help in any way. What are you waiting for? I want to see man skin." Stepping in, he started the water for us, letting out a short high pitched shriek when the cold water hit him, followed up with a quick moan of pleasure when it turned warm.

I pulled my shirt off and followed with my boxers, glaring at Sora as he'd left his on the floor and not dropped them in the hamper. He ignored me, which was normal. I pushed him out of the way and let the water cascade across my shoulders, loosening my muscles along the way.

"Injured person gets to go first, Sora." He ignored that comment as well. Instead, his hands came around my waist, careful with my scar of course as he stepped closer, his lips placing a few kisses between my shoulder blades.

"Is it me, or have we not been able to spend as much time together? It's as though we're sneaking around again like we did back at the capital base during our training. Leon and Axel keep me so busy."

I sighed and relaxed in his arms. "Well, you have to admit, this entire thing is a giant fuck-up. If Leon isn't careful, the Lustitia will figure out exactly who 'Axel Montenegro' used to be, and we'll be screwed. We're just lucky that with he's in Witness Protection and only the arresting agents are privy to his info. So, all the paperwork and sneaky reports that we have to do is to keep it all under wraps." I let him shampoo my hair, his fingers working in my scalp, turning me into putty. "How is Axel keeping you busy? I usually just ignore him when I have to watch him."

"He says you radiate this atmosphere that reminds him of the Organization. Not necessarily in a wrong way, just something about you reminds him of it and he isn't sure what." His fingers started to massage my neck, trying to work out the knots, "Don't get angry at him, he seems uncomfortable enough as it is with it. Otherwise, with me? He likes to piss me off, to be honest. And don't tell him this either, it's entertaining. He taught me how to waltz the other day and yesterday he managed to actually hold his own in hand to hand combat against me."

Letting him finish with my hair, I turned him around so I could return the favor. "I'm not angry with him. But I can't help but have a hard time not resenting the fact that he worked for the people who killed my brother." Before he could respond, I placed my fingers over his mouth. "I know, I know. He wasn't a part of it at the time." I dropped my fingers and went back to washing his spikes. "It's just hard to look past that sometimes. We just rub each other the wrong way."

"All I want is for everyone to come out of this mess alive." He grunted "Dirty agents. Jeez, as if things weren't bad enough."

I tried to keep my temper in check and not pull Sora's hair at that thought. "Fucking traitors. If I ever find out which ones are dirty, heaven help them." They were responsible for the deaths of who knows how many people. It was almost unbearable and if it hadn't been for Sora, I would have thrown my badge in by now. He pointed out that I could do more good as part of the agency, than I could on the outside. I rinsed his hair and gave in to the urge to give him a quick kiss to calm my nerves.

Kissing me back, I could tell he was calming himself in the same manner, his hand on my cheek soft before he pulled away and smiled. "Wake me next time something is on your mind, alright? I promise I'll try not to lecture you as much. You know I only do because I care."

I smirked. "And to tell me 'I told you so'." We stepped out and I handed Sora a towel and blatantly watched him cover himself. I winked when he caught me looking, and slowly wrapped my towel around my waist so as to give him as much of a view as possible. Leon had given us a lecture about sleeping with your partner, but I don't think he really understood how much I loved Sora. Before him, no one had ever gotten as close to me. And it hadn't happened overnight, that's for sure.

He followed me out of the bathroom and went to the dresser as I plopped onto the bed. "You don't need boxers to sleep, Sora. Just come to bed."

Smirking, he dropped the towel before crawling into bed with me, sighing happily as he lay beside me, his hand resting over my heart. "If any of our dear colleagues catch a glimpse of my ass, it'll be up to you to explain."

"They can fuck off. Roxas is already rolling with a witness, and Leon probably hasn't gotten laid in years. He wouldn't recognize a sweet ass to save his life." I rubbed his head affectionately. "You're safe."

* * *

**Zexion - Couple of days later**

Out of breath, I tried to ignore it as best I could, keeping up my fast run in hopes I wouldn't get caught. I was terrified the mud beneath my feet would make me slip and fall. The rain falling from the sky was poetically fitting to the current situation, unfortunately, it also hindered my vision. The forest branches kept snagging on my cloak and whipping me in the face and I knew I would feel the pain of the cuts they left behind on my skin if I had a chance to stop, hide and get out of this situation alive.

I wasn't being stripped of my number, nor had One set Thirteen loose on me so I'd end up dead. This was a punishment; to remind me of the control the Organization had over me, that selfish actions could have a consequence.

My outburst in the town's center is what I was paying for right now. I'd been frightened afterwards and I'd known I had a reason to be, and now I could only confirm it. It didn't surprise me that that jealous stunt had bitten me in the behind. One had made sure I understood what that action had caused. Having shown the presence of a number, and it didn't matter which one, on this island to the actual people living here, could give away our base's location, or at the very least, alert the Lustitia that there were numbers present here on Destiny Island.

Shaking my head to get rid of the raindrops, I felt relief wash over me when I saw the forest edge come into view with the town's center on the horizon.

I could die by accident. Thirteen had reminded me and I knew full well he could kill me and make One believe it hadn't been done purposely. While that had chills run through me, it was the fact that he didn't sound out of breath or remotely tired from the run that had me worried. I wasn't sure how long I could keep this up. The Organization base was hidden deep in the forest, I must have been running for a good thirty minutes now and I was surprised I was still managing. I also knew that Thirteen could have caught me easily but hadn't because he was a creature that loved games, playing with his prey, reveling in their fear.

While the town's center was my destination, I wasn't sure where I would go after I'd gotten there, _if _he'd let me get there. I couldn't go to Demyx, I didn't want Thirteen to know about him.

The road dirt changed to pavement beneath my feet, buildings and shops now surrounding us and it didn't take long for me to slip and trip forward, my hands catching the brunt of the impact. Looking over my shoulder, my eyes widened as Thirteen wasn't allowing as much space between us anymore, clearly loosing patience and soon wishing for this game to end.

I'd come to know this island over these last few months. Using a building as leverage, I threw myself around the corner and into the alley I knew I could find there, purposely falling back so I could slide over the floor, my feet connecting with the wooden board that blocked the sewer entrance. My weight and speed managed to push it open and I was suddenly glad for my small size as I slipped right through. My belly somersaulted and my heart skipped a beat as I found myself falling down, air the only thing surrounding me until my feet connected with the ankle deep watery ground of the tunnels.

Not wasting any time, knowing this move must have caught him off guard, I splattered my way onwards, using my hands to push off the walls, the exhaustion finally starting to take it's toll on my body.

I knew where I wanted to go and so it didn't take me long to find my way through until I ended up at the ladder that went up the wall and led to the sewer opening in the center of the plaza. Hands burning because of my earlier tumble as I climbed my way up, I bit through the pain, not sure if the tears gathered at my eyes were because of that or a result of how terrified I was. Probably both.

Pushing the lid up and away, I wormed my way out, looking around to see if I could find Thirteen anywhere. The rain had only become heavier, and I was soaked down to my bones. I hurt everywhere, the misery and fright only getting worse with each second that passed and when I still couldn't find Thirteen's figure, it only made me more afraid. Where was he?

Shoving the lid back where it belonged, I quickly rushed over to the alley between the book and music store, deciding that this is the closest I could get to Demyx without actually revealing him to Thirteen. I momentarily thought about hiding in the dumpster, but then shook my head at the thought and scaled the wall instead, managing to fade from sight by hiding behind the chimney that was settled on top of Demyx's building.

I'd stay here until I was absolutely sure the coast was clear... I couldn't risk his life and safety. Even if all I wanted to do was run and hide behind him.

Breathing in and out steadily, I scanned the plaza carefully and slowly one last time, making absolutely sure... Once done, I scrambled out from behind the chimney, sliding down the roof and onto Demyx's window ledge. I knocked frantically on his window, continuously looking over my shoulder and hoping he'd open it up soon.

He appeared suddenly, the night having kept his form hidden as he moved toward the window. It was thrown open and as he quickly took in my appearance, his face was shocked. His hands quickly grabbed me and pulled me inside, not caring that a large amount of water followed me in.

"Six! What's going on? Are you okay? Why are you out in this weather?" He quickly grabbed a stack of towels and threw one around my shoulders as he used another to gently wipe the rain out of my face.

As I'd foretold, it was only now that I felt the pain of all the cuts, bruises, twisted fingers and burnt palms. The fear hadn't gone though, and it only worsened the stutter I already had going on because of the cold of the rain.

"Th-Thir-" I gulped, shaking everywhere, "Thirteen. One wanted to p-punish me for acting out and s-set Thirteen loose on m-me..." I'm not sure I knew how to blink anymore as I stared miserably off into empty space, trying to recall every single thing that had happened in the past hour. "Running, I was r-running."

At the mention of Thirteen, Demyx's eyes went impossibly wide and he gulped in worry. He looked me over quietly and cringed at every tear in my cloak and cut he could see. "I need to get some ice for your hand. Undress and get into the shower. We need to get you warmed up and cleaned up. You are staying here tonight, no arguments." While stern, he was also gentle as he could tell I was shaken. He treated me as one would treat a wounded animal, with no sudden movements and quiet words.

"Take a deep breath, and don't think about him now." He stroked the hair out of my face and stepped away, leaving the towel in my hands.

Grasping Demyx tightly, I looked at him with wide and fearful eyes. "D-don't leave. You can't leave. Don't allow me to leave, never let me go b-back there!" The loudness of my own voice had me jump in surprise and all I could do as a reaction was shake even more. "I don't want to go back, please don't make me go back."

His arms were immediately around me, rocking me gently and humming something soft against my head. I felt his hands begin to slowly rub my back, leaving warmth behind them and my shivering slowly went down.

"It's okay. It's okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You can stay here as long as you want. I love you, shhhh." Soft words between his humming had my heartbeat slowing down and I realized he was slowly moving me towards the bathtub.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Let's just get you warmed up." One hand pulled away, and I heard the water start up as he turned the shower knob.

"F-four told me of what could happen if I disobeyed..." I murmured numbly. "It was part of the training, but he never acted them out, only explained with words." I gulped, clinging to Demyx more tightly. "They are bad people. I-I didn't mean to disrespect them or put them in danger, and yet-" A hiccup bubbled out followed by a short sob before I breathed and managed to just lay my head against Demyx's shoulder, letting his warmth calm me again.

Humming again, voice low and warm, Demyx slowly moved one hand to the front of my chest and somehow got my cloak undone. It fell to the floor with a wet 'plop'. The steam from the shower was starting to heat up the bathroom and Demyx moved me to the edge of the tub and lifted my entire body up and over the rim. His humming was strained for only a moment and then he quickly followed me in, his arms still around me.

When he told me that he needed to release me for a moment so our clothes could come off, I nodded, reluctantly detaching myself from him but complying easily as he peeled mine and his wet clothes off, tossing them onto the floor beside the tub. It took some maneuvering, but after a couple of minutes the hot water was heating up my body, and although this was the first time I'd seen Demyx naked, I wasn't in any kind of state to be shy about it, instead just eternally grateful that he was here and wasn't leaving or letting me leave.

He pushed me under the spray and while never actually letting his hands fully leave me, he somehow got me covered in soap, the suds being spread around by his hands. He was careful with my many cuts and scrapes, the hum filling the silence was masked only by the sound of the water falling. Using a wash cloth, he rinsed the suds off of me and just continued stroking my skin, his eyes distant as he stared to the area just over my shoulder.

"Demyx?" I murmured in question, trying to see what he was looking at. He only continued to pet me, obviously not having heard me. Reaching up, I gently touched his cheek, "Are you okay?"

Demyx snapped his eyes to mine at my touch, and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. I just sort of drifted off there." His eyes ran over me quickly and he asked, "Are you okay? Warm enough?"

"I feel better now, thank you." I lifted my fingers though, grimacing. "I think I twisted them when I nearly fell and I scraped my palms when I slipped through the sewer opening."

His fingers gently curled around my hand, and after inspecting the injury, he slowly bent his head and placed a short kiss on it. "I'll get you some ice when we get out, along with an aspirin. If the swelling hasn't gone down by morning, I'm afraid you'll have to go to the doctor." I saw him nibble his bottom lip as he swept his gaze over my body. "Where else are you hurt?"

I shrugged. "Just the cuts on my face from the tree branches and I suppose I'll be sore around the arms." Frowning deeply, I moved closer to Demyx, disliking the space that had started to settle between us. "It doesn't make sense. One moment he was right behind me and then the next he was gone. I managed to shake him off by taking the sewer routes, but..." The frown got worse. "I just can't believe that worked." I told him honestly.

"Either One called him back to base or he got distracted." It just wasn't possible for me to have outrun Thirteen. I sighed. "I think Thirteen hates my number because Six is the only number who knows the written identities of each number. I'm in charge of forging new ones for all of us every six months to make sure we never are the same people, practically untraceable, I suppose. The only thing that is constant is our first names. Thirteen doesn't like I have that much control."

"You don't have to think about that while you're here, Six. You're safe here." Even though I knew differently, I didn't correct him. "Come on, let's get you all washed and patched up. You can borrow some of my clothes." He went back to running his hands over my shoulders and chest, and smiled.

Allowing him to build me a safety cocoon, I nodded and smiled. "Okay."

* * *

**Cloud **

Frustrated beyond repair, I kicked the blanket off of me, punching the pillows so they flew across the room and after having gotten up, I glared at my useless fan. I hadn't been able to get used to Destiny island climate. It was heavily hot and the humidity in the air was intensely annoying. The fact that my bedroom was right underneath the roof wasn't helping, only making it warmer. My not being able to sleep because of the heat had happened a _lot _lately and my constant state of grumpiness made things worse.

Stomping down the stairs so I could get a cold bottle of water from the mini fridge behind my store's counter, I greedily gulped it down until it was empty and I was still sweating like a pig. I grabbed the keys and then angrily unlocked my door. It was the middle of the night, the air had to be cool outdoors and hopefully I wouldn't run into anyone. Mainly because I was in no mood to be polite, but also because I was so _not_ going to bother putting on a shirt, my jogging pants would have to do.

Already feeling marginally better when my bare feet connected with the wet tiled path outside, I actually smiled when I realized it was raining. Granted, that is what was making it so humid in my bedroom, mixed with the heat, but I could appreciate it here on the plaza.

I'd never liked island weather in my life and ironically I'd lived on more islands than mainlands. Sighing contently as my body cooled thanks to the rain, I went to sit down by my store's front window bench, but halted, instantly on alert as I heard clattering feet on the pavement across the plaza. In the city, I wouldn't have thought twice about it. But here? Nobody was supposed to be up, certainly not running. Pushing away from the wall, I walked quickly in direction of the noise, frowning as I saw a dark figure nearly stumbling to the ground, followed by another cloaked person.

Numbers... Frowning, I almost started to back away and leave them to their business, definitely not wanting to involve myself, that is, until I saw the shorter figure throw himself around the corner, the cloak moving, a lock of light blue hair revealing itself to me. Six. Six was running from another number. Which could mean a couple of things, but in the end it would result to the same. Severely injured or dead.

Not even taking a moment to process, think things through or make a wise decision, I set off in a run, picking up in speed as the larger number turned around the corner. I slid to a halt when I reached the area. At least Six had managed to get a head start by taking the sewer tunnels and if he wanted to get out of this situation in one piece, I figured I'd best give him a helping hand. That meant I had to stop the other number from following him.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" I shouted out, watching in satisfaction when their shoulders stiffened in surprise, telling me they hadn't so much as detected my presence before my shout. They turned around slowly, and I saw a glint from the large sword in his hand.

For a split second I thought they might say something in return, but instead they moved so lighting fast, I didn't even have time to register they were coming right at me. Before I realized it, the blade had already stabbed clear through my shoulder. By the time the shocking pain of that radiated through me, the number had pulled back the weapon, compounding the pain, and was gone.

* * *

**Leon**

I woke up from a light doze just in time to save my face from smacking itself into my solid oak desk. Dammit, I'd nodded off again instead of getting these fucking reports cleared off my desk. Because I didn't know who the snitches and traitor agents were in the agency, I figured that I could inspect the last fifty or so cases that had started with the Organization, see what agents were involved and narrow down the suspect pool.

Roxas had given me nothing but grief after printing off everything I needed, and had included Riku and Sora into trying to help me go through the cases. Unfortunately, they weren't as helpful as they thought. They were young, and just a tad naive about the agency and couldn't quite see the hidden meanings behind the reports.

Basically, they needed to be gone through with a fine toothed comb by one person, and that person was me. Super.

At least, that's what I was trying to do in the middle of the night. I'd fallen asleep at my desk again, and I could feel the uncomfortable burn of stiff muscles in my back and neck. If Axel noticed, I wasn't going to hear the end of it. As the only non-agent, he had taken it upon himself to point out that the agency was sucking my soul. He was the only one I couldn't discipline about respecting a senior agent.

I rolled my neck, trying to pop the soreness out of it and decided that I couldn't finish everything tonight. Sleep was probably the best for me now; there was only a few hours before I needed to get up and go through security protocol with Roxas anyways.

My phone rang, and I barely registered the answering of it; it was a reflex.

"Leonhart."

"Leon, it's Cloud..." My eyebrows rose not only at the fact that he was calling, but also at the weak sound of his voice. "I'm outside your base, can you come out?" I heard some grunting and I could tell his breathing wasn't stable. "Demyx gave me the location some time ago." He added, clearing up how he knew where to find me.

I promised to give Roxas a piece of my mind about his cousin blabbing the location of a secret fucking base to people, and grabbed my jacket on my way out of the office. No longer tired, adrenaline was pumping through my body as I cleared the perimeter with a code at the door. I didn't need Cloud's presence to set off the many alarms that Roxas had set up. As I opened the front door, I cursed the rain that was pouring buckets and looked around for Cloud. I wasn't sure why he'd called me, but I couldn't help the thrill it gave me to hear his voice.

"Leon." Hearing said voice come from my right, I turned in that direction and saw him walking over to me. First thing I noticed was that he wasn't wearing any shoes and all he had to cover himself was a pair of jogging pants, which were completely soaked, clinging to his body and not leaving much to the imagination. His blond locks were sticking to his face and his body weary with exhaustion With his chest heaving, he used his right hand to clutch his left shoulder tightly and it was then that I noticed the dark stain running all over his side. Blood.

"Six-" I saw him wince, and I could only imagine the pain. "Agh, he was being chased by another number. I'm pretty sure he went to hide at Demyx's, but I didn't go check after I distracted the other number."

"What in the ever living fuck possessed you to get involved with a number?!" Yelling wasn't really my style, but the sight of him bleeding all over, combined with his almost naked state had my heart racing in more ways than one. I rushed to him and quickly pushed his hands out of the way so I could get a good look at his wound. It looked like a through and through stab, and I shrugged off my jacket and my shirt, using the latter to stop the bleeding. I tried not to imagine how easily the number could have gone through his heart rather than his shoulder. It made my chest feel tight in ways I wasn't too familiar with, but I didn't try to resist it.

"Cloud, fucking hell, seriously?! You should not be in the middle of this, you could have fucking died, you idiot!" With his bleeding under control now, I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, trying to get him to lean his weight on me. My heart would not slow down as I tried not to imagine him dying somewhere out there. "Dammit, what if something happened to you?" No longer yelling, I rested my head on his, and just tried to be grateful he was alive.

He complied easily, letting his body lean into mine, his hands holding onto my shirt. "I'm sorry..." He did truly sound very sorry. "I wasn't thinking. I was outside by coincidence and when I saw them I didn't know it was Six right away. I was about to walk away, but then I saw his hair stick out from his cloak and..." His face pressed into my chest and I was relatively certain he was only now realizing in what kind of danger he'd been. "I didn't think, I just went after them and yelled out to get the other number's attention."

I shook my head at him, thanking the gods that the number hadn't finished him off. He was beyond lucky. "You idiot." It was supposed to come out scathing and a comment on him not thinking, but it sounded affectionate instead. I gave his shoulders a squeeze and without letting go, only shifting, I started maneuvering us back towards the house. "Come on, lucky. Let's get you cleaned up. You'll stay here for now." My tone left no room for argument. There was no way I was letting him out of my sight now. Impulsively, I gave his hair a quick kiss, and not denying I was just a tad more overprotective of him than I was of others. Apparently, everything leading up to him calling for me, was just our way of getting to know each other. I bit back a snort. Or just our fucked up version of foreplay.

I heard him chuckle softly. "I'm not really in a state to fight you, Leon." He murmured, and I couldn't help but notice he seemed to be saying my name more often than usual. "I may not even have an assault left in me for you tonight."

"Pity." My mouth was quirking, and I could imagine the grin I was sporting. I could only pray Axel wouldn't show up and poke me about it. Cloud leaned on me even more as we walked up the front steps, making me really start to worry about the damage that was done to his shoulder.

"How bad is the pain? And don't sugar coat it."

He grunted, giving me a reluctant look, "What I defined as pain before the stab, needs to be redefined." His eyes half shut, his facial expression written in discomfort and at this point I was practically carrying him. "I'm sure you agents have a better tolerance for pain." At least he hadn't lost his snark.

Praying that none of the other agents would venture out of their rooms to see about the noise, I moved me and Cloud to my room and into my bathroom. I fought the images that appeared in my mind about Cloud being in my room for a different reason, reminding myself that he was injured and probably wouldn't appreciate the appearance of my libido right now.

"It's because agents don't have souls." I tried to keep the mood light as I removed my shirt from his shoulder, and reevaluated the injury. He'd need stitches and he was probably going to have an impressive scar.

"This...is going to hurt. More." The most you could do with a through and through injury like this, was be grateful he hadn't hit an artery or bone, and keep it clean and sewed up.

Waiting for him to respond, instead all I got was silence, and it took me a moment to look up and realize he'd been staring at me. "You don't believe that, do you? Your rough around the edges, a tad forceful and lacking in manners, certainly, but you're a good man." He was talking about the no soul comment. "A better man than me." He grinned weakly. "You could have tossed me in jail for assault on more than one occasion, yet you didn't. It takes patience and a good heart to put up with me."

Telling myself that the burning I felt on my face couldn't possibly be a blush, I tried to focus. _I_ did not blush. And I did not stutter. "Wh-what?" Could I possibly sound more stupid? And how smug did I feel that he thought me a good man? I gulped and tried to get my emotions back under iron-clad control. "I'd put up with you anytime you wanted." I prayed that my reactions wouldn't put him off as I was trying to take care of him at the same time we apparently were flirting with each other.

He smiled cheekily. "I know. As I told you the other time, getting to you is one of my favorite pass times." It took him a few long seconds to realize what his words meant, and instead of taking them back or blaming the blood loss, he just broke eye contact with me, the smile still on his face. "So, ehm..." He cleared his throat. "What is going to hurt?"

I decided to ignore the obviousness of our feelings for the time being, and instead focused on getting him healed up. But that didn't stop the smug smirk that was on my lips as I reached for first-aid kit. "Me sewing this cut shut. I'll give you a shot of morphine though. To dull the pain. Okay?" I quickly prepped some gauze, a needle, and a shot before turning back to him.

"I trust you." He murmured.

* * *

**Demyx - the following morning**

Again I had the privilege of waking up with Six in my arms. Unfortunately, it hadn't started out with the best circumstances. I'd been scared out of my mind for him when he showed up wet, hurt and scared last night. It had reminded me that yes, he was a part of the Organization and he could be killed whenever they wanted. He'd been able to at least convey that the other number had given up the chase for some reason, but that hadn't really made me feel any better.

I absently stroked his back as he lay across the bed, head on my chest, while I tried to figure out exactly what needed to happen now. He was here, safe and sound, but what was going to happen when he went back? Would he be punished? And his words last night, 'I don't want to go back'. That had really struck a nerve. He wanted out. Did I dare to show him a way out? Was this what the agency hope for? Was this the right thing to do? His words had cut me to the quick and I hadn't really known what to say.

I could have him meet Axel, a former number, and see if that would help him decide what to do. But that could easily backfire and send him running back to the Organization. Not to mention that he still thought it was a complete coincidence that I'd run into him. _That_ could backfire even more.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and tried to think. Maybe I could just have him meet Axel, no ulterior motives involved. He could meet him, and then we could go from there. It was the best I could hope for. I glanced at the clock and figured I'd better wake him up. The more time he was gone, the more trouble he could get in.

"Six? I think you should wake up." I kept my voice low, trying not to scare him.

Breathing softly against me, he nodded his head, "What time is it? Are my twelve hours up?" He murmured, seemingly relaxed, which I was happy about.

I hated to upset him, but I didn't want him in anymore trouble. "Probably. Are...are you going to be okay?"

Pushing up onto his elbows, he gave me a half hearted shrug. "I've only ever spent any real time with Four. Ever since I can remember, he's been in charge of me and has been moving me around across the country."

He paused, giving me a soft smile, "He wasn't all that bad. A strict teacher, but not unkind like One or Thirteen. He'd discipline me with logic and lengthy arguments that explained what I'd done was wrong and how it affected the Organization negatively. He warned me One's methods weren't the same and that Thirteen was like his most trusted hound he could set loose on anybody that crossed him, even if they are a number."

He'd talked of the Organization before, but never truly about his childhood in it. "One time," He sat up on the bed, his hair messy and his expression sleepy. "I was introduced to another number. He was previous number Eight as he's no longer part of the Organization today. He'd defied One's orders." It was the first time I could detect a hint of awe in him directed at another number.

"One had wanted him to bomb a moving train carrying passengers, but Eight had added a personal rule to the long list we already follow in the Organization. He never wanted to have blood on his hands. He was chased and beaten by Thirteen because he refused to kill hundreds of people. He recovered under the care of Four while I was being trained. I've never seen his face, but he sang songs to himself late at night and I used to eavesdrop."

He bit on his bottom lip then, looking a bit scared. "Thirteen was supposed to catch a hold of me, possibly beat me or at least hurt me enough so that I'd never feel tempted to disobey ever again. As that didn't happen, it is very likely I am in big trouble."

"How much longer can you stay?" If I called Axel while I put Six in the shower, he could be here in time for breakfast. We could all have a very non-threatening happy meal. I almost snorted to myself. Sure, nothing could _possibly _go wrong. I just crossed my fingers.

"I-" He gave me an uncertain look. "I don't think it matters at this point when I go back to the base, be it now, tonight or tomorrow, I'll still get my punishment."

"Do you mind if I invite Roxas to breakfast? He said he wanted to stop by today." White lies just dripped from my mouth lately. If I got out of this mess alive, I should really work on that.

Moving off of the bed, he pushed the hair out of his face and send me a wry look, "Sure, that'll make this morning so much sunnier and brighter." Grinning, he shrugged, clearly not minding at all if my cousin came by. "I will go shower."

Praying to whatever god was out there that this _really_ wouldn't blow up in my face, I pulled out my cell, and dialed Roxas' number.

"This is Roxas O'Malley's pink hotline, he is momentarily unavailable due to being too occupied turning on his lover by stripping naked, but while my eyes are busy, my ears aren't. Axel listening. Go."

I rolled my eyes. "I _highly_ doubt that he's getting naked for you right now. My cousin does not function before 8am. Not to mention he'd never let you get away with saying that while he was awake." I smirked. "My not naked cousin aside, I need a huge favor Axel." It was actually pretty convenient that he'd answered and not Roxas. Axel would probably do what I needed. Roxas would have to clear it with Leon and who knows what would happen if Leon knew right now.

"Well..." He drawled out. "I guess I can make an exception for my favorite cousin in law. Whatcha need?"

"Six was chased by a number last night. He barely made it here and had cuts and bruises all over. His hand was sprained pretty bad too. He was crying and scared out of his mind. He said he wanted out." I kept my voice down even though I could hear the shower running in the background. "Axel, I need you to come here and talk to him. He just needs some options. Is that okay?" I knew he could hear the anxiety and fear in my voice.

"I can try..." He allowed. "You're sure I won't just scare him though? He seems a bit more skittish than I was when I left the Organization." He pointed out.

"I don't know, Axel. But what else can we do? He's going to go back and be punished. I just want him to know there is a way out. Please. He says that he remembers you. Well, you the number. Not you the person. He didn't recognize you before, but I think he'll know your voice." I got out of the bed and started pacing, unable to sit still.

There was a pause. "The new Six is the nerdy squirt that tried to spy on me discretely." He seemed perplexed. "No shit he's terrified, he was never able to grasp the core idea of the Organization even back then while in training. Four complained that he was too soft hearted." He sighed. "Alright, I'll be there in thirty minutes-" I heard my cousin in the background then. "_We'll_ be there in thirty minutes." Click.

"Thank goodness." I leaned against the wall by the bathroom door, praying this was the best thing to do.

* * *

**Zexion**

I waited patiently in the kitchen while Demyx said goodbye to Roxas and previous number Eight, all of them believing I had taken the situation incredibly well even if Demyx was slightly jumpy _because_ of me taking it so extremely well. I understood perfectly why Demyx had wanted me to meet Axel, it made sense. I was in severe danger and he was trying to protect me.

_That _I could appreciate and almost make me love him even more. What I didn't appreciate or like very much was that he'd kept Eight's lively state from me. He was supposed to be dead and now I knew he wasn't. This meant more lying to the Organization and so far? I was constantly lying through my teeth when at the base and in the presence of One.

I wasn't outrageously mad at him, but he certainly had a good reason to be nervous around me and I was going to demand he explain some stuff. I'd pretended to take it very well in front of Roxas and Axel because I knew Demyx didn't like to make a scene, and I wasn't angry enough to not respect that. Also, I didn't want an audience. This was between me and Demyx. Not between me, my lover, the obnoxious techie and the supposed to be dead criminal.

Turning when I heard Demyx enter the kitchen, I dried my hands on a towel, pinning an angry stare at him. Or at least, I tried very hard since I'd never truly tried to pick a fight with someone before. This was a first, and although I liked sharing all my firsts with Demyx, this was one I'd have hoped to avoid. But like the books said, fights made for a healthy couple. I sure hoped they were right, because I had no clue how to go about it without damaging my relationship with him.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked pointedly, feeling a bit odd about using the phrase One used.

Demyx gave me a blank stare for a split second before answering. "I'm sorry, I guess? Although, I'm not exactly sure what I'm sorry about." He didn't elaborate, but kept his eyes on me as he started gathering the dirty plates from the table.

Feeling a bubble of rage take control of my body, I stepped forward, grabbing a plate he held in his hands and then threw it onto the floor, watching in satisfaction as it broke into a hundred pieces. That was almost as awesome as screaming into a pillow to relief rage.

"Demyx!" I snapped, shaking off the momentary happy feeling I'd gotten from breaking dinnerware. "You are in big trouble!" I stomped my foot, feeling a bit lost as to how I should tell him why exactly I was angry. "Why didn't you tell me he was a number?!" I shrieked.

He took a deep breath and replied tightly. "It wasn't my place to say. And what exactly did you want me to say?" It wasn't fair that he sounded upset. _I _was supposed to be upset at him. He raised his arms and his voice was slightly raised now. "Would you have believed me, anyways? And what about _you_? That's one more thing you shouldn't have to know. And what about Axel?_ He_ certainly doesn't want the numbers to know he is alive! I'm sorry, okay? I just want to have breakfast with the people I care about, but they are all supposed to hate each other!" He didn't even look at me with that last question, he was throwing his arms up, and glaring at the ceiling in frustration.

My eye twitched. "Since you apparently know how dangerous it is for me and Axel to be in the same room together, why introduce us at all?" My fingers clenched into tight fists, this rush of outrage overwhelming. "If you knew so much better, than why didn't you just keep it a secret_ forever?_ It's not like I'd have ever found out, because while I tell you thousands of things about me, you never, ever tell me important things about yourself!"

Starting to pace, I rubbed my temples hectically, not looking at him. "I realize that dating a number must be really hard, but if it's _too_ hard, than maybe you should just tell me so and I'll leave you alone!" Woah... Fights really could reveal a lot. The books were right so far. "I love you so, so much, Demyx, but if this is too much for you to deal with, than I'd rather walk away and allow you to continue living a live worry free, because while I try to give you as much love as I can, I'm just really afraid it's not enough to balance out the worry you have to deal with." That had to be it. Why else would he keep things from me? He'd said so himself, it was because he was afraid it would somehow put me in jeopardy if he did tell me things.

Moving faster than I'd anticipated, Demyx was suddenly in front of me, eyes flashing. "Don't say that! Don't ever say that you are going to leave me alone. _I _don't want that. I will NEVER want that." His eyes looked glassy for a minute before he gave me a strained smile. "If I thought I could get away with it, I'd become a number just to be with you. I love you and that is enough." He paused and pushed my hair out of my face, then stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I wanted Axel here, because you deserve to know who he is to Roxas who is my cousin. But it's a secret that I wasn't sure I was supposed to tell. I _hate_ not telling you these important things, so I try to do the best I can by letting you learn them. I'm sorry."

Grasping his wrist loosely, I leaned into his touch, sighing. "I know you try very hard not to hurt me, but I think you're trying a little too hard, Demyx." I told him softly. "It's like you're walking on egg shells around me sometimes and to be honest, I don't know what to make of it. I don't know if you're scared of what my job ties me too or if it's simply because I'm a number and they are said to be unpredictable."

I shrugged, giving him a confused look. "I don't know anything because you keep surprising me. One moment we're happily in love and then the next you spring your agent cousin on me. And now previous Number Eight." Needing to reassure him that I still wanted him and always would, I reached up, snaking my arms around his neck. "Just... stop trying so hard to keep me safe, for one, and second, if you have any more large revelations such as agent family members and number acquaintances, then at least tell me_ before_ they come and eat pancakes with us."

His smile was finally back to his eyes, and he put his arms around my waist, holding me against him. "I love you, so no. I'm always going to want to keep you safe, but I won't hide stuff like that anymore. That's all I wanted from you. To meet my cousin and his fiancee or boyfriend or whatever." He gave me a kiss, then pulled back. "Forgive me?"

Staring a moment, I finally nodded, "Yes, alright, I'll refrain myself from setting Thirteen loose on you. Can we _please_ do something lovey dovey now? Because fighting really isn't fun."

"Can we?" With my limited experience, I wasn't always sure about different facial expressions, but I'd have to categorize his look as _lusty_. Without waiting for an answer, his lips were on mine again, and he'd let one of his hands rest on my rear end and his tongue snaked into my mouth.

Oh, okay. I'd been thinking about a nice cuddle with a peck here and there, but I suppose I could be 'down with this'. Shaking off the initial surprise, I gulped when my eyes closed, feeling that heat rush through me again.

"Demyx..." I moaned softly when his hands were touching me everywhere, softly paying attention to every curve, his lips amazing on mine as they always were...

"Six..." His voice against my neck made a pleasant tickle as he moaned back. Smiling at that, my fingers threading in his hair, I tilted my head back to give him better access, moaning softly when he took the hint.

"It's Zexion, actually." I felt him freeze for a moment before making his way back to my face with small kisses along my neck and jawline. When he was finally in front of me enough to look me in the eye, I saw his familiar cheek splitting smile.

"Zexion." He kissed me hard once on the mouth before pulling back again. "I love you, Zexion."

I smothered a lustful groan as I heard him say my name in that breathy way, his hands still on me. "I love my name on your lips..." Pushing back into him, I kissed him feverishly, completely dazed again. "I think I'm going to swoon again."

"I'll catch you. Go right ahead." He chuckled against my lips.

* * *

A/N: Not even sure how long this thing is, or when the next chapter will be posted:D But anticipation is half the fun, right?


	9. He's my brother

**A/N: Happy Halloween readers! In honor of this wonderful candy holiday, enjoy another chapter! This one contains some mature content that has nothing to do with questionable language *perverted grin*. Let us know if you enjoy it:D**

* * *

**Demyx** **- The next morning**

Again I found myself hiking through the islands brush towards the Lustitia base. The last time I'd been feeling good enough to let my mind get distracted by the terrain and sing camping songs, but this time there was something serious weighing me down. The ever present guilt was there, but that was lightened by the talk Six and I had after Axel and Roxas left.

Despite him being furious with me for keeping things from him, I knew that he still loved me. It was enough to lighten my load and we'd gotten to spend the rest of the day relaxing and watching silly movies and eating popcorn. I'd forgotten about the Organization and him being chased by Thirteen as we went to bed. But this morning I'd woken up to him missing and only a note on his pillow.

One had called, and demanded he come back or Thirteen would be sent out again. He hadn't wanted Thirteen to learn about me and had left. My mind flashed back to the night of him shivering and scared out of his mind because of Thirteen and I'd felt my heart stop. He was going to be punished. Punished for acting out against One and who knows what else because of me. The guilt about keeping Axel and Roxas a secret had nothing on the fear I felt for Six.

I shook my head. His name was Zexion and through my fear I felt the joy that I knew his name. I really needed to start using it more.

"Zexion...Zexion...Zexion." My lips were quirking slightly as I practiced saying his name out loud as I dodged bushes. The name fit him; more than Six anyways.

About ten minutes later and I sighed in relief as the cottage finally came into view and I figured that I'd probably tripped a few security measures and that Roxas should know I was coming by now. I hoped that they'd be able to do or tell me if I should be freaking out for Six, er Zexion. Thirteen had chased him through the city streets in the pouring rain and I doubt he'd done it for fun.

I knocked loudly on the door as I finally climbed the porch stairs and waited for someone to let me in. Hopefully, Agent Leonhart wouldn't yell at me for not calling first.

"Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon," I'd never heard Cloud sound so annoyed. Wait, Cloud?! "Leon!" My neighbor chuckled then. "He stabbed my shoulder, not my legs, I _can_ walk."

I could feel the shock on my face as the door swung open and I saw Cloud standing there, his arm in a sling. What in the world was he doing here? "Oh my heck, what happened to your arm?!"

He looked at my scared face and then pursed his lips at Leon. "Would it be wise to tell him, or?" Leon was hovering behind him, trying to push him out of the way, and he simply glared at me. His glare turned even deeper when he glanced back at Cloud and put his arm around him.

"Bring him inside first. I'm not telling him while he's standing on the porch." I could only nod as I was ushered inside. My eyes stayed on Cloud and the fact that he was in the Lustitia base, leaning into Leon's arms as he led the blonde into the conference room. Not my favorite place after what happened last time.

"I'm just really bored." Cloud muttered at Leon. "And you won't let me doing anything besides rest."

"For fucks sake, you got stabbed Cloud." Leon sounded both angry and caring at the same time. "Just relax, for hell's sake." He left the door to the conference room open, and pointed to one of the plush chairs for me to sit in. Surprisingly, Cloud remained with us, Leon moving a chair out for him, then sitting down himself. Leon must know that I was here for a reason having to do with Six, but he was letting the blonde stay. I shrugged to myself. Whatever. I suppose that Cloud could be a part of this for all I knew.

"Please tell me I didn't get stabbed for nothing, because it really hurt." Cloud directed at me. When I only looked confused, he added, "I distracted that number so he would stop chasing Six. I figured he'd go to you once he saw the number was no longer after him. Did he get to you safely?"

I was shocked. "What?! Thirteen stabbed you? Holy crap! Six went back to get stabbed!" I couldn't help the panic. All I could see in my mind was Six, er Zexion laying somewhere, bleeding to death.

"Woah, woah! He went back?!" Cloud shrieked.

"Thirteen?!" Leon exploded out of his chair, and slammed his fist onto the table, glaring at Cloud and then myself. "The fucking Number Thirteen chases another number and you," he pointed at Cloud, "had to get in the middle of it and _you-_" he jabbed his finger in my direction now, "let him be led right to you? What the fuck is with you civilians? Do you have a fucking deathwish?!" I could feel my eyes bugging out in fear. He was scary when he was mad!

"Leon." Cloud spoke softly, placing a hand on his forearm. "Calm down, you're scaring him." He wasn't accusing, and Cloud even smiled gently when Leon looked his way. "Just let him tell you what he came to tell you."

Taking a deep breath with his eyes closed, Leon remained standing for a few seconds longer trying to get himself under control, apparently. He sat back down, and let Cloud continue to hold his arm, even going so far as to return the touch as he turned his icy glare my direction.

"What did you come to report, Demyx?"

Snapping out of my staring, I nodded and explained. "Well, like Cloud said, Six was chased by Thirteen the other night, but made it to my house okay. He was scared out of his mind with some injuries from running." I didn't think about how he looked. It made me too upset. "Well, he kept saying he wanted out and wanted out, so that's why I called Axel and Roxas over to my house." Leon nodded for me to continue. "Well, he understood who Axel was, and that went okay."

"Okay? It went okay, that Six knows who the fuck Axel is and that's okay?" Again with the yelling. "Six is going to turn him in, and then we're going to be found out. _They _don't know we are here, Demyx! And now they know that an ex-number is not only alive, but is here and working with us?!"

I saw Cloud sigh out of Leon's line of vision and after he rolled his eyes, he faked an excessive wince, "Leon... My shoulder..." He sure did sound and look like he was in pain.

"Is it throbbing again?" Leon whipped around so fast, I thought I heard his neck pop. He gently laid his hand on Cloud's shoulder and touched it in a few places. "Does this hurt? Do I need to get you more pain pills?"

I saw Cloud bite his lip while staring at Leon who was checking out his shoulder with extreme care. "It throbs only when you yell." Reaching up, he cupped Leon's face, brushing his thumb over his cheek. "I know people are throwing a lot at you, but try to keep your cool, okay?" It was whispered, as though I wasn't truly part of that moment in this general conversation.

"Shit." Murmured Leon, and he nodded his head and Cloud removed his hand so Leon could sit back down and look at me again. I felt like I was intruding on something with the way they were acting together. It was very apparent that Cloud had a hold of the gruff Lustitia agent.

I gulped and started again. "Six isn't going to betray Axel, okay? The only reason he went back was because One called for him and said that if he didn't come back, he'd send out Thirteen again." I shuddered at the thought. "Six, er," I caught myself, and smiled softly. "Zexion isn't like that. He trusts me and wouldn't do something like that." I grinned up at both men. "His name is Zexion, by the way."

* * *

**Sora**

Having caught a glimpse of the gentle way Leon handled Cloud, I hadn't been able to help myself and try and catch more glimpses to be able to confirm what it is I believed. Now, they weren't necessarily together, not yet anyway, but there was something there.

Leon seemed to be dealing with the pressure of his job a lot better ever since Cloud had been around, which wasn't long, but I'd already noticed a difference. Riku said I was making stuff up, that Leon was still the hard ass he'd always been. I'd have agreed with him, up until I saw Cloud walk out into the living room, very intent on answering the door, Leon on his heels telling him to go back to bed. Instead of just hauling the man over his shoulder and dragging him back there, he'd just continued to suggest Cloud should return there. That was a big hint to the fact that Leon had the hots for the blond book store owner. Normally, he had no issue manhandling people around to make things for him go easier.

Too curious for my own good, I'd followed, just wanting to see if Leon would continue to be so nice to Cloud, and I'd been rewarded with a touch of the arm, soft whispered words and then Cloud had even touched Leon's face without his fingers having gotten bitten off. That would have remained interesting until Demyx revealed Six's name.

Walking quietly away from the conference room until I was out of Leon's ear shot, I then rushed over to the living room, pushing the doors open.

"Red. Out. Now." I ordered, jerking my thumb to the exit several times to speed things up, but Axel didn't really protest, doing as I asked and getting out.

"Riku." I murmured, walking until I was facing him and then crouching so our eyes were somewhat level. "I need to tell you something." How was I going to tell him this? Gulping, I ran my hands through my hair, not sure how to go about it. This was an intensely sensitive subject for Riku and I knew better than to bring it up. If he wanted to talk about it, he'd be the one to start, not me. When I did, he tended to close off.

"Sora, what's wrong?" He reached forward and grabbed my hands, holding them between us and staring at me intently. "Just tell me."

"Six-" Another gulp as I tightened our fingers together some more. "Demyx just arrived here and revealed his real name."

"And?" He raised his eyebrows in question. "It was..." he trailed off to let me finish.

"Zexion." I wasn't only telling him his younger brother was still alive, I was telling him that his younger brother was a number in the Organization.

"What?" A strangled whisper tore from his throat and he froze, his eyes wide. "Zexion is...alive?" Riku's eyes went glassy with tears that I knew he wouldn't let fall. I couldn't have stunned him more if I'd punched him in the face. "He's a _number_? I think I'm going to be sick." His breath was coming faster and he dropped my hands to bend over and put his head between his knees.

"Ri." I started, trying to find anything that could maybe make him feel better, but it was hard to find something when I myself didn't see any bright side. "He trusts Demyx, he wants out of the Organization. I overheard it before getting his name. And, you know what Axel said, the Organization kidnaps children to then train then into numbers. Zexion didn't choose this life willingly."

There wasn't a verbal response, only a shuddering breath inhaled, making his shoulders shake and his head drop further, his hands running through his hair. A few moments went by as I let him compose himself knowing that he just needed time to process. Finally, he dropped his hands and stood up, eyes staring intently into mine.

"Who told you? Who knows? Where is Demyx? Where the _fuck_ is Leon?" It was the first time I'd heard Riku say our senior agents name like that and I could see he was bouncing back from sadness and shock, to focused and angry.

"Ooohkay, Ri-" I jumped up onto my feet, following him. "While I'm not going to stop you from being angry, remember that Demyx is not to blame, he's actually the one who brought Zexion back to you. As for Leon, I'm not sure what he's done wrong, but please, just, whatever you do, don't go overboard because you _know_ you'll regret it once you've collected your head."

"Duly noted, Sora." He clipped out and I told myself not to get mad at the way he dealt with things. Riku moved quickly to the conference room, having deduced that that was where the senior agent and Demyx were. I'd never seen him so on edge as he quickly interrupted Leon.

"Where is my brother?"

Leon had a moment of surprise before scowling slightly. "Excuse me, Cartwright? You are interrupting a meeting."

"My brother, Leonhart! Zexion is my brother!" Demyx looked as though someone had smacked him in the face with a brick as Riku continued to shout. "Fucking Number Six! Where _is _he?!"

"Riku!" Grabbing his arm to stop him from throwing in a punch to accentuate his words, I was only pushed back as Riku was clearly not in his right mind right now. In the corner of my eye I saw Cloud jump up, using his good arm to stop Leon from intervening as I used my strength as an agent, grasping Riku in a way where I was able to turn and shove him up against the wall. Holding my arm against his chest and shoving a knee between his legs, I smacked the wall beside his head.

"Calm down!" I shouted in his face, "You have every right to be upset, but you know as well as I that none of us in this room are to blame for Zexion's outcome. You want to help your brother? Take a fucking deep breath and be the agent I know you are." Pushing off of him, I shook my head and then went to sit down next to Demyx as he and maybe Cloud were the only rational people in this room right now.

"Okay, everybody, calm the fuck down." Ah, there was Leonhart the senior agent, finally getting a handle on this situation. Demyx still looked blindsided and Riku only leaned into the wall, with a murderous look on his face. "Apparently, Number Six is Zexion." Leon turned to look at Riku. "And _apparently _that's your brother, although I have to say that I was not aware that we were looking for your missing brother, Riku. Care to explain what the fuck your brother is doing as a number?"

Riku took a deep breath and stared at me, silently asking for my support should he falter. "Zexion was-_is_ my younger brother. He was kidnapped and held for ransom, forcing my parents from a political position they held. He," Riku's voice hitched. "was never returned. And when I was attacked by Thirteen, he made it a point to mock my search, telling me he'd been killed years ago." He dropped his head, using his hair that had been freed from his ponytail to hide his face. "He's a number." His voice had dropped to a pained and tortured whisper now.

Leon jaw was slack and he glanced at me to confirm, knowing how close Riku and I were.

I simply nodded, and then before anyone else could speak, said, "But what matters right now is that he's _alive_. The fact that he is a number shouldn't matter. After having the chance to get to know Axel, we all know he was forced into the situation because it's all he knew. It's the same for Zexion. Number Four kidnapped him and it had been decided instantly Six was to become Six. The ransom was to make easy money and remove important political figures off the grid." I looked over at Demyx, "And now last but not least, Zexion wants out, right?"

When Demyx nodded, I looked over at Leonhart. "Not only can we return Riku his brother, forming a family rather than breaking one, but we'd also have access to the intel that only the Number Six knows. And this one may actually be willing to help unlike the previous." Standing, I then added the logical, "He has the information we need to bring down the Organization, and we can get to it all the while making sure he remains alive if we offer him our protection."

Leon looked thoughtfully at me for a moment. "You know, Legrand, you seem to be the level head here. I'll remember this." Then he turned to Riku. "Cartwright? You have to know that we never could have known that he was your brother. Had we known, we'd have just kidnapped him to begin with. But he's in this too deep to take that option now." Riku nodded, finally losing the dangerous aura surrounding him.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt and all." Demyx's timid voice piped in and we all turned to look at him. He gulped and continued. "But, maybe we should tell Six, er, Zexion who he really is. Maybe, I don't know, maybe he'll finally just step to our side, ya know?" He gestured nervously, then glanced at Riku. "I...I have a picture of him, if you want."

I smiled at Demyx, cause he really was a very nice guy. "Hey, Ri, how about you and Demyx talk about Zexion a bit." I looked over at Leon to see if this was alright, and I assumed it was as Cloud had gotten up already, tugging Leonhart with him. "While you do that, I'll head over to Rox's office and see if he can already prepare anything that needs to be done for when Zexion gets here." Looking at Demyx next, I told him. "We can't actually do anything to help Zexion right now concerning his situation. But I suggest you go to your place tonight and wait, because he will come to you once he can get away from the Organization base." Turning away when that only cause him more worry, I followed Cloud and Leon out into the hall, softly closing the door behind Riku and Demyx.

"Apologies, Sir, I would have let you take the lead but when Riku is in the state he is in right now, he can't handle anyone bossing him around but myself."

Leon nodded in understanding and had a hold of Cloud's good elbow. "Understood, Legrand. I am keeping an eye on you. You have some leadership techniques. You and Cartwright make a good pair." And with that passing compliment, something so rarely heard from Leon, he pulled Cloud along with him towards the back of the cottage.

Blowing out some air that had wanted to escape since all this had exploded, I finally turned to go see Roxas.

* * *

**Leon**

Without listening to Cloud's protesting, I plopped him back into his unofficial bed in the spare room and went towards the kitchen to make us something to eat. I was conflicted. And I hated that. He really shouldn't be here. Here in this house, here in this _case_ and most definitely, he should not be anywhere on this island that still had Thirteen on it. I should really have evacuated him to the mainland the second he could move after his attack.

I rummaged around the fridge, pulling the makings of a sandwich from it. Starting on his, I figured he'd fight me on it, but I'd put my foot down. He needed to get away from here, and I needed to do my job. Which I could admit to myself, sort of lacked something if I couldn't sit in Cloud's store while he was there as I did my surveillance.

Grumbling as I slathered mustard on his, I admitted that I wanted him to stay. But that wasn't what should happen. For his protection he needed to leave.

"Don't send him away." Axel sing songed, coming to stand beside me, filling up a glass of water and taking an aspirin from the little box on the counter. Those were for Roxas, Axel had this weird sixth sense where he could tell in advance when Roxas was going to have a headache. "One, he'll hate you for it, and two, you'll hate yourself for it." He was also somewhat of a mind reader.

"What are you talking about?" I pushed him out of my way so I could grab the cheese for the sandwich. He couldn't possibly know who I was thinking about. He hadn't been in the conference.

"Cloud." Looking at me, he smiled gently. "You're cool, Sora is the only one who has an inkling of an idea of what is going on between you two, but besides myself, the others haven't noticed at all. Even Sora isn't sure because Riku keeps saying he's dreaming."

Before I could protest or speak, Axel cut me off. "Look, I know you don't like to admit to being able to feel more than the emotional depth of a rock, but lets face it, you and I both know that that is only a facade you created so you could keep personal feelings at bay when at work. While I couldn't respect that more than I already do, Cloud does you good, Leon. He calms you when not even you can and so far, I've only ever seen or heard you laugh ever since Cloud stepped into this house." He patted my shoulder. "You don't want him gone, and while that may annoy your security side, just consider how much damage would be done to your relationship if you started ordering him around like his father did." He paused. "You don't want him gone."

"You are really annoying, you know that?" I wasn't about to thank him for putting his nose in my business, despite how serious I was taking his words. Fucking hell, he was right. I ran my fingers through my hair and glared at him. "So, what exactly am I supposed to do with him, huh? He's gonna get himself killed if he goes back to his shop. Thirteen probably knows where he lives."

Axel shrugged. "Explain that to him without raising your voice or telling him he has no choice and he may just agree to stay here until it's deemed safe for him to return to the store without protest. Talk to him, tell him you're afraid of his situation and _suggest_ it may be smarter for him to be around people who know how to fight Thirteen off if it were ever necessary." Axel grinned then, starting to walk away. "And as what you're supposed to do with him? I'm sure you'll feel a bunch less frustrated once you finally move him into your room rather than the guest room." And he was gone.

"What the ever living fuck?" I sputtered, too slow to catch him and beat the answers I wanted out of him. Or just beat him for reading my mind and butting into my business.

I blushed and dropped my head as I leaned into the counter, eternally grateful that none of my subordinates was here to see my low point. He was right. I didn't want Cloud to leave, and I really _did_ want to stay in the same room. Stupid Axel. I made a note to try and be slightly less rude to him in the future. In the very _distant_ future. Quickly finishing the food, I grabbed two cokes and a bag of chips and made my way back to Cloud. I was nervous in a way I hadn't been since high school, and I really didn't want to talk about it. How did I just convince him without actually having to talk about it?

"Is coke okay to drink, Cloud?" I pushed the door open and saw him sitting where I'd pushed him earlier.

"Sure." He smiled my way, clearly no longer annoyed I was forcing him to take it easy. "Are you eating with me today, or do you need to run off again?"

I scowled. "I don't run off'. Here's your sandwich."

He frowned at my snap. "Thanks." Taking the food, he started eating it, looking around the rather simple guest room that pretty much contained a bed and a closet. "So," Swallowing his food, he looked my way. "I haven't assaulted you ever since I got here. That must be some kind of record."

I could only nod, annoyed with myself for imagining rather disturbing images of the two of us on the bed he was sitting on. Maybe not having had sex for a disturbing amount of time had been a bad thing because now I couldn't seem to_ stop _thinking about it. "I suppose I should be grateful, then." I took a swig of coke, trying to get my mind away from what Axel had put in there.

"Yes, you should be. It's very tempting and I'm really trying not too." He joked.

I blinked. "It's tempting? Because I made you a sandwich?" Must. Not. Attack.

He shrugged, pursing his lips my way. "I don't know, you just have this thing about you that makes me want to put my hands on you."

I suppose with that being said, it could excuse my next reaction. My plate was dropped to the floor and his followed shortly as I stood and pushed him backwards onto the bed, minding his shoulder. With my hands quickly trailing over him, I figured I might want to get in as much groping and touching as I could before he came to his senses and assaulted me again. And before he could yell, as that would probably come before the assaulting, I quickly covered his lips with mine as I hovered over him.

"Hmmm-" Was that a sound of pleasure, or? His lips moved back against mine, his Adam's apple moving underneath my thumb and I could feel his pulse quicken beneath my fingers. Tilting his head then, he sucked my bottom lip between his, nibbling, his hand suddenly on my side, sliding over to rest just above my behind and I heard him moan again.

Figuring that he was into it by that, I let my hand trail down his chest, and to the hem of his shirt. I stroked the skin there as my tongue swept into his mouth, then pushed up under his shirt to touch the skin I'd admired while patching him up. My other hand was holding me up so that I wouldn't hurt him. He was still injured, and I felt slightly guilty for jumping him now. I pulled back, resisting his now puckered lips.

"Not hurting you, right?" I breathed.

"Haven't felt this good for a long time." He whispered, his hand moving up so his fingers could slide into my hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be better when I make Axel move your things to my room." My lips found his again.

* * *

**Cloud**

I'd been right to think sex with Leon would be hot. Although we weren't doing it yet, I knew I wasn't going to stop him and he didn't seem to want to stop himself either as I felt his fingers slide past my belly button, undoing my pants button like a pro. Lifting my hips off the bed, he tugged them down and I could feel my dick harden the lower he pushed the jeans. Then he stopped, leaving them hanging right above my knees, his body freezing.

"Fuck." He muttered, his lips detaching from my neck, growling as he stood. "Just-" He pointed a stern finger my way. "Move and I'll tear the house down, understood?"

Blinking, I lifted my working hand in form of surrender, nodding, "Okay?" I allowed, watching as he wobbled his way out of the room, his hand shooting down to be able to adjust himself. Grinning at that, I plopped back in the bed, not moving as I was quite sure he wasn't kidding and would throw a hissy fit so loud, it would destroy the place. Poor guy was clearly sexually frustrated. I knew, because I was suffering from the same thing and it takes one to know one.

I barely had time to really wrap my head around the idea that me and Leon were about to get down to business, and he was already marching back into the room, kicking it closed and locking it before tossing lube and condom onto the bed beside me. Ah, now it made sense.

Pushing up onto my one good elbow, I smirked up at him as he came to stand between my legs by the edge of the bed, shamelessly appreciating the view.

"Where was I?" He asked, eyes raking over my form. Sliding one of my legs between his, I nodded down at my pants, leading him to grin before he reached down and ripped them off in one smooth gesture. Before he returned his hands on me though, he removed the leather jacket he always seemed to be wearing, and my eyebrows shot away into my hairline as hidden knives were suddenly revealed. That's what I'd felt earlier.

"Isn't that mighty uncomfortable?" I edged, sitting up as I watched him pull the white shirt over his head, hair tousled in the process. "God, you're gorgeous." I couldn't help but declare as his tight stomach and broad shoulders were revealed to me. At my words, a satisfied and almost arrogant smile formed on his lips, and I could only like it.

Rolling my eyes, I hooked a finger in one of his belt loops and pulled him back onto me, our faces barely an inch apart, his deep grey eyes so close, I could count the details. Feeling hot and bothered once more, my lips parted as I began to pant, and I felt slightly silly for it as we weren't actually doing anything yet.

He kissed me again, removing the slight moment of embarrassment with the heated kiss, one arm holding himself up while the other went back to my skin beneath my shirt, exploring, taking his time. He was quite literally driving me mad with the reverent attention he was paying to my body, but I couldn't complain.

Detaching my lips from his, my head fell back as I moaned softly, his mouth sucking onto the skin below my ear, most likely leaving a mark. I couldn't complain about that either. Wanting his pants off like mine were, I slid my hand back to his ass, wanting to tug, but my hand bumped into something.

"Leon." When he pulled away to look at me, I pursed my lips at him, pulling the thing free and then waving the gun in his face. "How many of these are you hiding on your sexy self?"

"Ehm..." He blushed, surprising me. Sitting up, he reached back and then tugged two more guns out of each boot, shyly presenting them to me before putting them on the ground, including the one I'd pulled free from his pants.

"Is that all, or do I need to worry about more knives hidden away in your stockings?" I joked, but my amusement was quickly killed when he faked a cough, stood and then pushed his pants down, revealing that he did indeed have knives stashed away in his sock area. More than just two and not just in his sock area. There was some sort of binding holding handcuffs strapped around his thigh. How in the world did that not chafe? Blinking, I watched as he removed all the weapons from him, my eyes following the things as they clattered on the floor.

"Dude, do you ever chill?" I asked in wonderment.

He growled, pushing me back on the bed and hovering over me once more. "I'm trying now, aren't I?"

Smiling at that, I nodded before moving in for another kiss. He didn't let me, instead his head moved down while his hands pushed up my shirt, not all the way yet as he seemed too busy kissing my chest everywhere he could reach, down my belly, my hips, the V line, happy trail...

"Leon..." I moaned, my fingers tangling in his hair. He didn't remove the boxers, simply leaving wet kisses over my fabric covered erection, his arms hooking under my legs so he could nudge them over his shoulder, his mouth effectively sliding down to my fabric covered balls because of it.

"You're going to kill me..." I breathed out for a declaration, eyes rolling in the back of my head when he pulled my hips off the bed, his tongue lapping at my entrance over my boxers, this gesture making more than clear I wasn't topping today. Which I was way perfectly okay with.

Panting loudly at his ministrations, my toes were already curling, goosebumps broken out over my skin, and I was so far gone, nobody could get me back to the real world now. And this wasn't even skin on skin action.

"Nyah!" I shrieked when suddenly my underwear was removed, cold air hitting my naked behind, a grinning Leon crawling his way back up to my face.

I gave him a dull stare. "Yes, yes, good for you Mister Agent, you managed to disable Cloud Strife. Ten points for Griffindor!" I slapped his butt. "Now stop messing around and make us both come." I demanded breathlessly.

He surprised me with one of the sweetest kisses I'd ever gotten, leaving me dazed. When he pulled away he nodded all the while pushing my shirt up, wanting it off. I winced because of my shoulder and Leon shot backwards, eyes wide as he realized I'd been hurt.

"Cloud, are you okay?" He tugged on the shirt, trying to make me comfortable again. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea..." He muttered, wanting the shirt to go back down while I just wanted it off.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let that happen." I scoffed. "Get it off or else, I swear, I won't restrain myself and I will assault you." Moving my shoulder to make it easier for him to remove the fabric, I sighed in relief once it was gone.

"Again." He added to my last sentence. Carefully, he rolled us over so I ended up sitting across his lap, his hands on my hips, our dicks nestled against each other. "You won't risk hurting as much in this position." He offered.

I smiled happily at my view. "Sure. That and you know I like you spread out beneath me." I did a tentative bump and grind, smirking stupidly as he grunted in pleasure, his fingers tightening on my hips. Leaning forward, I sucked on one of his nipples, more than pleased as that seemed to turn him on even more while I patted the bed beside us for the lube bottle. Popping the thing open, I removed my mouth from his chest, giving him the lube.

"Honor is all yours."

Kneeling over Leon, my good hand gripping the headboard while his fingers grasped my hips tightly, he drilled back up into me at such an intense pace, I couldn't _not _be vocal.

Hearing him laugh and slow down, his arms came around my back so he could pull me against him. "You're _really _loud. I'd be surprised if my agents haven't already left the building." He didn't seem particularly annoyed with this though as he did it again, my moan unstoppable.

"I can't fucking help it!" A near shriek as I bit onto his shoulder then, hoping that would keep me from making so much noise. "Leon, Leon..." I panted out as he slowed down again. "Please, stop making me almost come but not, have pity and just throw me over the edge already." I practically begged. I mean, it wasn't that surprising, he'd been at this for almost an hour and a half. An hour and a half worth of delicious torture where he kept pushing me to that brink, but then ripping me away from it before I could just... burst.

"You finally gonna admit it, or do you need some more convincing?" He asked cockily.

"You win." I nodded, kissing him sloppily, our bodies sweaty and sticky. "You are the _best _I have ever had. I already knew this the moment you started kissing me, but-" He kissed me rough and hard, cutting me off, his hand gripping my ass as he pushed fast back up into me and this time, _this time_, he didn't slow down. Fuuuuuck... Breaking away from the kiss, my body moved back so I could meet his thrust, adding to the friction as I came all over his stomach, my ass tightening and swallowing his dick and I could feel it pulse and the loud grunt he let free, his nails digging in my skin, he was right there with me.

We moaned each others names at the same time, both our bodies stilling as we reached the peeks of our orgasms and it was only a good couple of seconds later that we let go and allowed ourselves to get down from the amazing high.

Nearly collapsing on top of him, he caught me, making sure I didn't hurt my shoulder before settling me on my back, him on his stomach beside me. His head was on my chest, and his hand gripping my good hand, placing a kiss on the knuckles of it.

"Holy shit, you almost had me see zodiac stars there Leon." I chuckled breathlessly, completely and utterly amazed at how intensely good we were together. Like, I'd never had a sex partner that had managed to satisfy me quite as good as him, and _definitely_ not the first time. First times were weird, but not with Leon.

* * *

**Leon**

I was laying there, listening to Cloud's heartbeat, feeling more relaxed than I had in years thanks to that brilliant sex. Maybe I shouldn't have let it take such a back burner in my life. Maybe my subordinates had the right of it and sex should be important and not just ignored in favor of ones job. It had been too long since I'd had a connection with another person like I did with Cloud. Way too long.

"So, that was a yes on moving to my room, right? I'm not going to have to sleep by myself tonight after scaring everyone else out of the cottage, am I?" Not that I truly doubted that Cloud wanted to stay with me, but I should probably ask him and not order him around. Axel was right in that sense. No need to remind him about an agent bossing him around.

He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one that scared the agents out of your house. I swear, I didn't know I was able to be _that_ loud." He definitely sounded surprised right now, before smiling eyes turned back to mine. "And yeah, I'll stay with you because I know you don't want me back in the store until the whole Thirteen thing has blown over." Tilting his head forward, he gave me a soft kiss. "Also cause I really want too." He added in a whisper.

I smirked at him. "I knew you liked me. No one assaults someone as much as you have me, without having very strong feelings." At his shocked look, I laughed. "And there is only a tiny, fine line between love and hate."

I saw his cheeks flush, "Could you?" He asked softly, "I mean, be with me, date me, try a relationship with me? Or is it just about sex?"

Looking at him in confusion, I leaned up on my arm to hover over him. "What? Of course I want to date you! Hell, I want to fucking _live_ with you. You just_ try_ and have it just be about sex." I stroked his cheek and then poked it. "After all that confidence, are you doubting this?"

"I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page." He murmured, smothering a smirk. "I just pictured an unfortunate situation where I, in no fault of my own, accidentally make you jealous and you pull all those weapons out on the poor person who dared flirt with me." He didn't smother the chuckle now, "Very easy to imagine with how territorial you just behaved, which, was quite a turn on." He pushed up to kiss me. "Seriously though, how many weapons _do _ you carry on you?"

"No less than twenty and no more than forty." I answered, distracted by his lips as I tried to catch them as he pulled away. Rolling my eyes at his look, I elaborated. "It's kind of my thing. I am a weapons specialist. Like Sora is a hand to hand combat expert, Riku is anti-terrorism and Roxas is the computer nerd, I know how to use any weapon the best." I paused to give him a lusty grin. "Didn't you enjoy my 'weapons' expertise?"

Cloud laughed loudly at that, cupping my cheek, "I sure did." He agreed. "Come on, I'm hungry and I kind of want to stretch my legs." He kissed me again while sitting us up, nibbling on my bottom lip before releasing me and standing so he could walk over to the door. Pulling it open while I stood to follow him, I saw him pause, arms crossing over his chest.

"Don't judge me." He said, most likely talking to my way too curious for their own goods agents. "Riku's pitch is higher than he lets on when he comes, Sora screams out incoherent shit about candy, and Roxas..." I saw Cloud shake his head, "It's always a number or something when you come. Axel? You're the weirdest out of the entire bunch for screaming out dalai lama." Looking over the blond's shoulder, I could see Sora, Roxas and Axel staring at us. "At least I scream out my man's name. I'm the normal one." Cloud declared before marching off to the kitchen.

Roxas screwed his nose up and looked at me. I think I saw his worship and respect of me crumble slightly. "Eww. Just, eww. I don't _even_ want to know." He turned the opposite way that Cloud had and yelled back over his shoulder. "At least we're not as loud as you! Seriously, you shattered windows!"

"You're louder than you think you are!" Cloud shouted back. "I had no idea 236 multiplied by 563 equals 132,868 up until you moaned it!"

"Clearly we need thicker walls." Axel drawled out, walking off after Roxas, closing the door before his blond could shout back and start a war.

I glared at Sora. "Don't you have an agent to sooth? I don't want Riku putting any holes in my walls."

"I swear, I don't have a weird candy fetish." He stuttered out, his blue eyes huge as he quickly turned on his heel and rushed off in the direction of the conference room.

Grumbling to myself, I admitted I wasn't as disturbed as I would have been before I got laid. Stupid sex was going to make me go soft on my agents. I started getting dressed, my weapons finding there way back to their homes and I smirked as I took in the mess that was on the sheets. _I_ didn't have laundry duty. A snarky redhead would get the unsavory task of cleaning up here. Whistling in glee, I went to find my blonde.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Cloud/Leon smuttiness. Don't worry, they aren't the only ones who get love in this story, they were just the ones most in need of it. Keep an eye out for the next chapter!**


	10. Beaten then Broken

**A/N: I really hope you all get out and vote tomorrow. Regardless of your political views, democracy is a privilege. It is my firm belief that people who don't vote, shouldn't get the right to complain about the government. One vote and one voice can make a difference no matter what anybody says. So, if you want a say in this countries future, I suggest you remember that Nov 6th, is the date to say it:D:D:D**

* * *

**Demyx – A week and a half or so later**

It wasn't fair. The clock really had it out for me tonight. At 2:48 in the morning, I figured it had probably not only stopped, but had jumped backwards. That was the only explanation for why I was up again in the middle of the night. I glanced at the curtains and grimaced. Yup. Still the middle of the night despite everything I had done to get to sleep.

First thing in the morning I was tossing those pills Roxas had dropped off. Sleep aid, my ass. Another thing that had failed to help me through this disaster that was my life right now. Unable to take the glaring red numbers from that stupid alarm clock, I rolled to the other side so I couldn't see it. Unfortunately, I could now see the place that Zexion had slept over when he could.

His pillow was still there, and even had a small impression where his head used to rest. It had been too long since he'd been there. And the last time he was there, I hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to him before he'd had to go. And now I didn't even know if I was really going to see him again. The agents and Axel kept telling me that he wasn't going to be killed, but wonder of all wonders, that didn't exactly make me feel better. So he wasn't going to be killed. He was just going to be beaten to near death, if Thirteen had anything to say about it.

Dangit. Quickly, I wiped the tears that kept threatening to run all over the sheets. It hurt more than anything to know that Zexion was going to be in pain. And it wasn't just me that was suffering. I knew that Riku was teetering on the edge. He called every day, asking if I'd seen Zexion, and when I responded with no, he always paused for a few moments before sighing and then asking me questions about him.

It was both heartbreaking and heartwarming. He was so desperate about his brother that I'd barely been able to hold it together. This was just so painful every day Zexion didn't come back. What if he'd been sent back to the mainland to recover from his injuries? What if he'd been relocated somewhere and I'd never see him again and Riku would never find him again?

And Zexion...he didn't know the truth. He'd been kidnapped and brainwashed! It was so disgusting. His whole life had been stolen and turned into something horrible. Oh, how I ached to tell him the truth and get him away from anything and everything about the Organization. Finally, after letting my thoughts run around and around my head, I rested my hand on Zexion's pillow, and closed my eyes again, ready to drift off.

_Ding_.

I opened one eye and glanced around. What the heck? Was I so tired I was dreaming up ringing?

_Ding_. _Ding_.

Noooo, that was my delivery bell from the back door of the store. What in the ever living heck was it doing ringing? Was it Roxas or Leon or something? My eyes shot open, the covers were thrown off, and I was stumbling into my slippers as I raced to the stairs. It had to be one of the agents with news. It had to be...I didn't dare think that it might be _him_. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I was wrong.

Hoping beyond hope it was someone like that because I was just in my pajama bottoms, I quickly raced down the stairs, blessing my bizarre ability to sleep run and not die. I fumbled with the back door, almost cursing in my haste, and sighed in relief as I finally unlocked it. And I think my heart literally stopped.

"Zexion?!"

"Demyx..." He breathed, "I'm sorry it took me so long to get back... I couldn't- I needed to wait until One let his guard down."

He was filthy, even with his cloak on I could tell that. And he was favoring his left arm, which I realized was in a cast as I pulled him in and to my chest. His eyes were sunken with dark circles under them and I winced at the bruising on his jaw. I pushed his cloak off his head even more and got a better look at his hair. Greasy and unwashed, he looked terrible and my breath was coming faster and painful. I traced his face gently, tears blurring my eyes.

"Zexion, are you alright? Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I quickly shut the door and put my arm around his shoulders so I could support him up the stairs.

"I was put in lock down, I had to wait until One and Thirteen were gone from the base..." He mumbled, wobbling up the stairs with me. "You have to tell Roxas that Thirteen has been sent out to assassinate the mayor of Besaid Island. The Organization is planning on moving their base there." Guiding him to in direction of the bathroom, I heard him breath rather heavily. "I can't go back there, they'll know I've gone when they return, even if I slip back inside before they come back, they'll know. Thirteen knows I'm in contact with a civilian. He doesn't know yet it's you, but it's what has One contemplating replacing me." His right hand gripped me more tightly, and I felt his body tremble. "I... I think he wants to strip me of my number."

I was so very glad he was already trembling because when he finished that last sentence, I started to freak out and tremble and I don't think I wanted him to know. It was all I could do to get his cloak off and start the bath water, grateful that I could perform those simple tasks as my brain had up and left my head. I knew what it meant to be stripped of your number and that was not acceptable for Six, er Zexion. His number needed to be gone, but not like this.

"It's okay, Zexion. Just get cleaned up and don't think about it. I'm going to grab you some soup that Axel and Roxas dropped by and then we'll go to bed. Don't worry, I am not going to let anything happen to you." And please, dear lord, let it be true.

"Okay, okay, okay..." He repeated softly, shrugging out of his clothes with some difficulty, managing to climb into the tub and moaning when his skin connected with the hot water. He looked completely out of it, quite literally beaten until he couldn't think anymore. "But tomorrow we have to tell everything to Roxas. And, and... We both need protection from him and the team he's working with. I- I can't fight them, they're too strong and I'm not recovered and-" He let himself sink down, only his nose and mouth poking out of the surface, allowing him to breath. His arms were settled on the sides of the tub, and the previous tension that had surrounded him, seemed to dissipate a bit. "I'm so glad you are alright..."

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. Please, it's going to be okay." I stroked his hair out of his face, a sad smile on my face. He was right, at least. I needed to call Roxas. "I'm gonna let you soak for a minute while I go get some soup for you. Okay?"

Nodding, he closed his eyes, doing his best to relax in the water.

Leaning in, I kissed his forehead before I just gave in and jumped into his bath. I quickly made my way to the kitchen. I didn't think it was a good idea for me to actually _call_ Roxas, but I sent him a quick text saying that Zexion had made it here and that I'd call him in the morning with more info. If I had called him, I probably would have lost my cool over the phone and I think that Zexion needed me to at least hold it together so he could lean on me.

With a bowl of warmed soup in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, I headed back upstairs, taking deep breaths so I could calm my nerves. I'd taken a giant gulp of the wine while I was pouring it for Zexion to calm _my_ nerves and I figured that it would help him sleep.

"Zexion? You still in the bath?" I called through the door as I set his food and drink on my dresser. As much as I loved seeing him relaxing in the tub, for my sanity I better leave him be.

"No, I'll be out in just a minute." He coughed. "Don't come in, you'll get even more worried when you see the water is red and brown." I heard some movement and then after a couple of minutes the door opened, showing me a freshened Zexion, his hair no longer dirty and his wounds cleaned. He had put on my large dark blue bathrobe, not having managed to slip his cast protected arm in the sleeve though.

"Is that for me?" He asked, eyes pinned on the glass of wine, which he then grabbed with his good arm and tossed backwards as though he'd been craving alcohol like a dried out alky.

"Hey, easy! Eat first or you'll fall asleep before you can!" I didn't rush him and smother him in my arms like I wanted to. No, he really did need to eat and then sleep. There would be time for ravaging him in relief in the morning when he was feeling better.

He nodded at my words, not even resisting at all as he moved over to the bowl of soup, forgoing the spoon and just drinking it back as well, quite fast, clearly not caring much about the heat. Apparently while they'd been considered enough to cast his broken arm, disinfecting the smaller cuts, cleaning him up and feeding him hadn't been on the to do list.

"God..." He breathed out, done with the bowl. "I just-" Blinking, he stared at my bed and then walked over to it, groaning as he then crawled onto it, his body going completely slack once he was settled. "I've missed you..." He blubbered sleepily.

Ugh, he really needed to go to sleep. It seemed that whatever he said had my heart racing. This time in relief that he really still wanted me despite getting in trouble for it. I ignored the bowl and glass, instead going straight to my side of the bed and laying down, gingerly curling around him, but not touching him. I couldn't bring myself to touch him when I didn't know how badly he was injured. He ignored my thoughts though, pushing my arm so he could move himself against me, his head on my chest and my arm now around him.

"This wasn't your fault, Demyx." He whispered. "I'll be okay in a few days, but I'd feel better right now if you just hold onto me."

"I'm scared to death of hurting you more, Zex." And the tears I'd been holding in seemed to push past my barriers and leak down my eyes. "I don't think I can bear it if something else happened to you! I love you, okay? Please don't get hurt anymore!" Unconsciously, my arms were squeezing him against me now, and I closed my eyes as I tried to get a hold of myself.

I felt his uninjured hand cup my face, his lips pressing against the corner of my mouth. "I love you too. You know I do. And I won't get hurt anymore because first thing tomorrow we're both going to Roxas and Axel and they'll make sure to keep us safe from the Organization." Brushing the tears of my cheeks, he placed another soft kiss on my lips. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

**Zexion – the following day**

I sighed out softly as I saw the cottage that was the Lustitia base come into my line of vision. Demyx said he normally walked to it, but knowing I was still weak, he'd managed to get Kairi, his employee, to let him borrow her bike, and so I found myself sitting on the back of it, my one good arm wrapped around Demyx's waist as he peddled us forward. I was wearing his clothes and I was more than grateful to be wearing clean ones, and the fact that they were too large, was only comfortable for me right now as my skin pretty much hurt everywhere.

Cheek pressed against my lover's back, I forced myself not to think about what I'd gone through the last days, knowing I'd have to talk about it to the agents, but figuring I could delay the memories until that moment. I wanted to bask in the feeling that surrounded me right now of being back at Demyx's side.

It made my pain marginally less bad and because we were seeking out protection, the fear was starting to tone down. I was going to strip myself of my number before One could, and it's that very thought that kept me going. Feeling Demyx pat my hand, I looked over his shoulder again and then jumped off the back of the bike when he slid to a halt, letting the pink vehicle rest against the side of the cottage.

"I don't think I can handle too much screaming and questions." I confided in Demyx. "If they want to interrogate me, I hope they'll take it easy."

"It will be one at a time or I'll kick Roxas into next week. There are four agents, Axel and possibly one other person here. You can talk to Roxas or Axel, then I think you need to talk to one of the agents in charge of Axel. They can answer any question that you have. Or we can just play video games on the big screen and ignore all of this until later if you want." I could hear the hope in his voice that I'd choose the last one. He'd been hovering over me all morning, making sure I didn't over extend or injure myself more. He's even gone so far as to say we should wait until I was better healed. But I knew that we were in danger right now.

"Just... don't let them overwhelm me and everything will be fine." I whispered, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze as I allowed him to tug me along so we could stand in front of the door. Giving me an encouraging smile, he rang the doorbell.

The door was opened fairly quickly by a rather large agent with a scar across his face. Brown hair hung almost to the collar of his leather bomber jacket, and I wondered at the symbol he wore around his neck. He glared hard at Demyx with only a quick glance at me.

"Come in." He was rather abrupt. Demyx grabbed my arm before I could follow his instructions and bravely straightened.

"Fine, but it's one at a time. Got it Leon, er, sir? He's been through enough without you guys scaring him half to death." I heard only a faint shake in his voice as he spoke. This must be the man in charge.

The agent scowled, but nodded and waved us impatiently inside. "Fine. I'll leave it to Roxas." He paused, then added, "For now."

"Come on." Demyx whispered and led me quickly through what looked like a living room, then a hallway, then into a big room with a table surrounded by chairs. "It's the conference room. This way, we can talk and not be interrupted, kay?" Nodding, I sat down, glad Demyx wasn't about to leave my side as he came to sit down right next to me, his hand still in mine. I watched the man named Leon leave and it wasn't long before Roxas walked in.

He nodded at us both and shut the door behind him, a pad of paper in his hand and a pencil behind his ear. "You okay, Six? Or would you rather I called you Zexion?" Sitting across from us, he dropped the pad down, then looked me over with a raised eyebrow.

"My presence here makes my switch in allegiance quite official. With this action, I'm pretty much stripping myself of my number and hopefully avoiding mine and Demyx's death by doing so." I paused. "Yes, Zexion is probably more fitting."

Roxas rolled his eyes and Demyx's hand tightened on mine. "Okay, Zexion. Officially, I have to tell you that by turning yourself in and cooperating, we are obligated to offer complete protection including, but not limited to, a new identity, a protection detail and relocation to the region of your choice." He quickly jotted something down on the paper, then glance back at me. "Unofficially, I can tell you that you are only the second number in history to give themselves up. That being said, you are free to request anything you need and we will try to fulfill it."

"I don't want to die. I'm willing to give you whatever intel you need, just make sure I don't die and Demyx doesn't die." That is all I needed, I needed these overworked, overly good guy agents to assure me I wasn't going to get another beating from Thirteen and that Thirteen would never get the chance of getting near Demyx.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Demyx." Roxas said, glaring at me slightly. "And I'm _really _not going to let anything happen to you." And at Demyx's surprised gasp he rolled his eyes. "Like you'd ever forgive me if something happened to him, Dem. Give me a little credit! I don't want either one of you to die! Sheesh." He paused. "Okay, let's start. What information can you share with me now?"

"You need to stop the assassination of the Mayor of Besaid Island that is supposed to take place tomorrow, in his private home, somewhere between 1 and 4 am. Don't stop it, and the Organization will move their base to that island and will have more access to corrupt political matters even further." Nodding, I decided I would only tell him that so far, rather sure I shouldn't tell them everything in one go.

"Beware, Thirteen is in charge of this mission." I added. At least whoever was sent out to stop this assassination, could rightfully prepare themselves mentally to piss their pants once face to face with the number.

Feeling already somewhat drained after having answered Roxas' questions as best I could, I sighed in relief as he stood and left the conference area. Before I could turn to look at Demyx and maybe say something to him or sneak a quick kiss, I saw someone stepping into the room, almost hesitantly making their way inside.

Demyx gasped quietly while gripping my hand again. The man was taller than me, with silver hair that hung past his shoulders. Aquamarine eyes were wide as they stared at me, and I saw him inhale sharply. He pulled the door shut and sat down, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Um, hello." He said softly, then looked at Demyx with his eyebrows raised.

"I didn't tell him." Demyx replied to the an unspoken question, and the agent gave a nod.

Frowning at their exchange, I then sighed at Demyx's words. "What have you kept from me now? Another agent cousin of yours?" I didn't even have the energy to be angry, also, I was sort of getting used to Demyx doing this now.

Demyx gave a weak chuckle. "No, I just barely found this out last time I was here. So, it's new to me too."

He stood up and released my hand. "I'm going to just wait outside, okay? I'll be right by the door if you need me. I just think you might want some alone time."

Eyebrows raising, I licked my lips nervously, offering the agent sitting across from me, still staring, a quick peek before nodding at Demyx. "Okay." I murmured, smiling when he placed a kiss against my forehead. Watching him leave and close the door gently after him, I then returned my eyes to the agent. It felt really awkward for some reason...

"Ehm, hi?" I offered him the hand that was still in working order. "I'm Zexion. I'd give a last name, but they're all fake."

He grasped it, but didn't let go as he answered, "It's Cartwright."

"Very nice to meet you Agent Cartwright." I tugged on my hand, giving him a bizarre stare when he still didn't let go. Alright then, he was a bit intense.

"Yes, er, no, I mean, your last name. It's Cartwright." His eyes were pleading at me, begging for me to understand something.

No longer struggling to get my hand free, too occupied frowning and staring back at him, I said, "You know my actual last name?" I suppose it wasn't that surprising, numbers did come from somewhere at some point. "How?"

I was shocked when his eyes went glassy. "It's my last name too. It's been thirteen years since I've seen you. But you look the same, only bigger. Don't you remember me at all? My name is Riku."

I bit onto my bottom lip, patting his hand awkwardly with my casted arm. "I'm sorry... I'm not sure what you mean... I don't remember anything from before I was eight. I was-" Wrinkling my nose, I paused a bit. Why was I willing to share this with him? He looked really sad though, and I hadn't missed the mention of him believing my name to be the same as his. He probably thought we were related. "I was kept in a dark room for a long, long time until number Four broke me free."

He released my hand and took a deep breath as he leaned back into his chair. "Zexion Cartwright. Son of Irvine and Selphie Cartwright," Pausing, he stared into my eyes. "Little brother to Riku. You're my brother, Zex. I've been looking for you for so long. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner!" He sounded in pain, and he was gripping the side of the table with white knuckles.

* * *

**Riku**

I don't think he believed me. He was just staring at me, no movement whatsoever and I tried not to take it personally. Sora had told me over and over that he couldn't possibly remember me. And with everything Demyx had told me, Zexion had no memories beyond his kidnapping. Number Four had probably given him something to trigger memory loss. My chest tightened and I took a shuddering deep breath.

"It's-it's true. I have proof if you don't believe me." I just wanted to hug him, but I don't think he would like that.

He suddenly stood, eyes impossibly wider as he now stared at the table between us. "Therapist would be wiser, but since we don't have that handy..." He was muttering almost inaudibly, to himself really. "To recall memories by yourself-" He blinked a few times and then concentrated on my face, as though his answer could be found there. "If I were to remember who or what this incident involved, it would probably be..." He paused. "If I were to remember who or what this incident involved, it would probably be-" He said more loudly this time before shaking his head and starting over again, "If I were to remember-" He cut himself off, lifting a finger my way, mouth open but nothing came out for a moment. "We... We lived in a big house and you had the top bunk..."

"Because mom was afraid you would roll off and kill yourself." I tried not to jump up and attack him, but his remembering the bunk beds was an amazingly positive sign. "We had matching sheets." I added.

"And-" He flushed a deep red, "You always woke up two times during the night to make sure I wouldn't... wet the bed." He cleared his throat. "The matching sheets certainly isn't as embarrassing a memory."

"You hadn't done it in awhile, if that's any consolation. The last time was probably when you were six." I leaned my chin on top of my hand and just stared at him, finally letting the memories I'd been keeping at bay sweep through my mind. "This one time, we built our Legos into a wall so mom couldn't get into our room and when dad told us to clean it up, we convinced him that he should help us build it bigger." I chuckled as I remembered what my mom did. "Mom made him sleep on the couch until he finally took it down."

He nodded at that, seemingly able to picture the memory himself, "Your- My... Our mom always complained that he wasn't strict enough, but I don't think she truly minded." He smiled carefully. "It's so strange, I have never been able to remember anything up until now. I was skeptic when I read a book that had a topic on memory loss, saying that it could only take the smallest little trigger to return them all. I knew I'd forgotten many things, and I now also know the Organization, Four in particular, made sure I couldn't remember." He frowned up at me, his lips parted and he looked slightly pained. "How did I end up there, Riku?"

My whole body seized when I heard him say my name and I had to take several deep breaths before I could go on. Dammit, this was hard. "You were kidnapped and held for ransom. Mom and Dad had to leave the political office they were in charge of. And then, you were just never given back." I dropped my head, before whispering, "Thirteen said they'd killed you. I thought I was the only one left..."

"They-" I heard a stutter. "They're dead?"

"Killed in a car accident three years ago. Right after I graduated from the academy and started with the agency." Probably the worst day of my life. I'd been going to their house to have a weekly meal and they hadn't been there. It was the next day before the police contacted me. I'd been freaking out when they didn't answer their cell phones. This was probably worse for Zexion. To finally remember someone, only to find out that they are no longer alive.

He smiled weakly, his eyes a bit watery. "While I am sad, I'd believed I had nobody out there besides the Organization. To know they kidnapped me and then made sure to have me believe that whatever blood family I did have didn't care as they'd clearly not tried to come get me-" He shook his head, breathing in and out deeply to try to stop himself from crying. "I guess I'm just glad I do have someone." He said softly. "I-" He burst out crying then, his good arm shooting up so he could shield his face. "I'm sorry I didn't remember y-you-"

Jumping out of my chair, I quickly went around the table and pulled my little brother into a hug. I wanted to comfort him before Demyx heard him crying and came to calm him down. In no way did I begrudge the fact that he and Demyx we close, but just this once, after so many years apart, I'd like to be the one my brother turned to. "Shh, I'm so sorry, Zexion. I'm never going to let you go again. Shhh." My arms were wrapped around him, and I just let him cry it out. It was the only thing to do.

His body was shaking and his breathing uneven due to the harsh sobs that were pulling their way out, and where for a moment I thought he wouldn't hug me back or maybe even politely decline the embrace and sit back in the chair, his arm that wasn't broken came around me, the hand grasping my shirt.

"I-I-" The crying wasn't making it easy for him to speak, but he seemed determined. "They make sure Six knows everything about everyone except themselves." His cheek pressed against my chest, and before I could answer, he started chuckling and crying at the same time. "I'm slobbering all over you."

"It wouldn't be the first time, kid." I chuckled and told myself that the moisture running down my face wasn't tears but allergies. "Who do you think you used to come crying to when you got hurt? I'll tell you it wasn't always mom." Finally, _finally_ I felt like there was hope in bringing down the Organization. If I could find my brother after thirteen years, then those bastards could all burn in hell.

"Soooo..." I pulled back after a few moments so I could give him my best older brother stare in hopes of lightening the mood a little. "I hear you have a boyfriend. Do I need to give him the 'hurt my brother and die' speech?"

He smacked my shoulder. "Don't joke about dying. I've apparently been telling you this for years." He scolded, giving me a flash back to when we used to play white cowboy and black cowboy and how he never wanted the black cowboy to shoot the white one, or the white one the black one even if it was for the greater good. He smiled shyly up at me then. "Demyx is the one who got us back together. Be nice to him."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. It's not just my brotherly duty to put the fear of God in the guy, it's my pleasure really." My mouth twisted into a sadistic smile. "I'm grateful. He just needs to treat you right." Giving him a real smile now, I rubbed his head, messing up his hair. "He's good enough for you, I suppose. As long as you like him, I'll leave him alone."

"So..." Zexion hesitated, stepping out of my arms as he was feeling better now. "You don't mind that my lover is a, you know, guy?"

I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "You don't know about Sora? I thought Roxas would have told you everything, the little shit." Apparently not. I may have to be slightly nicer to the blonde. Maybe. "Uh, Sora is your, um, sort of brother in law, I guess." I laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of my head, hoping my parents weren't turning in their graves.

That only made his frown deepen. "Who's So- ooora!" He exclaimed, his frown gone, replaced with wide eyes, eyebrows shot up into his hairline and his finger pointing at me. "Agent LeGrand. I know about him!" He poked my chest, "You want to tell him that he needs to back off Thirteen's heels, because he does not like Sora."

I shook my head sadly. "No can do. The last time I told him what to do about work, he locked me in the female agents locker room in only my towel. Scared the ever living fuck out of me." Plus, in my deepest darkest heart, I figured that if anyone could beat Thirteen, it would be Sora. Not that I'd ever tell _him_ that.

"At least tell him to be more careful. While his work is impressive, Sora doesn't know anything about the number so he's at a disadvantage and Thirteen will make use of it." Zexion suddenly sat down, taking the notebook available right there on the conference table and grabbing a pen. "I'll make a list of things Sora needs to keep in mind when he tries to face Thirteen again." He nodded at himself, very concentrated on his list, reminding me a little too much of Roxas when he switched into data searching mode.

"I moved around most part of my life because of Agent LeGrand, you know," Zexion said conversationally, seemingly doing a lot better than he was a few minutes ago. He seemed quite at home too. "While trailing Thirteen, he's nearly managed to uncover Four, and Four kept moving me, afraid the agency would catch a hold of the Six in training."

Meaning that I'd been close to him several times in the last few years. I'd been partners with Sora since the academy. So, the Organization must have kept my name out of any information they gave to Six or changed the name. I tried to feel comforted that eventually we would have found him, as Sora was as tenacious as I was when going after Numbers.

"Do you know how many other kids they may have hidden away to train as numbers?" No one should be taken from their families like that. It was disgusting.

That led him to stop writing and look up at me. "All of them with the exception of One, Four and Thirteen." He paused, thoughtful. "And I would assume they search for other children when One deems a number's time is up." He cleared his throat. "You may want to keep your eye open for any child kidnappings. One wishes to strip me of my number."

"Like hell he'll ever get his hands on you again." I growled and went to sit next to him, letting him talk through the information that he was spilling. "One's a fucking bastard." I spat. Zexion nodded, not even hesitating as Axel supposedly had in the first two weeks he'd been put under protection. While Axel had been willing to cooperate, his motives to do so was to get closer to Roxas, whereas Zexion had turned himself in on his own accord without any backwards motives.

"He's very brutal, but he has a delicacy to him that Thirteen doesn't. Thirteen thirsts for blood, loves his job description, whereas One prefers the political aspect of the Organization more than the kills. It's why they work best as a team, Sephiroth kills and Xemnas does all the talking and planning."

"Sephiroth! _The_ Sephiroth?" Un-fucking-believable. "Oh man, Sora is really gonna flip. That guy was a fucking legend before disappearing off the face of the earth." I found myself nodding the more I thought about it. "Yeah, yeah. I can totally see that guy being a bloodthirsty number. He was arrogant enough to jump at the chance." He'd been a prodigy in fencing and weapons championships when he was a teenager. Then suddenly, he'd disappeared. We just thought he'd tired of it all, while some had thought it had been a kidnapping. But no, apparently he'd become a number.

"Xemnas noticed him because of the media attention he got in those championships." Zexion clarified. "The fact that Sephiroth had no family or any ties, allowed Xemnas to lure him in rather quickly. It's why he recruits numbers young. He says, the younger the better, more time to train them." He sighed. "Which in reality means brainwashing them. Xemnas isn't very known, from what I understand. He started out as a judge, stopped and tried to make it into the political ring, and when that failed, well, I suppose he got very angry and took over the existing Organization to get his revenge. The fact that he used to be a judge is how he has so much information on things that could damage, well, the Lustitia for example. He has connections that allows him to have a certain amount of control on the inside." Zexion didn't stop there though. "Then comes number Four..." He seemed hesitant. "His name is Vexen."

"Vexen!" Zexion jumped as I shouted and stood up. "Fucking Vexen! That cheap shit! I should have known! Holy hell, it makes so much _sense_!" My mind was racing. No one who hadn't been an agent could be as good as they were. And not just an agent. Vexen had been a_ senior_ agent. Only two steps below the director of the entire agency. He was supposed to have been fired for illegal substance experiments and put in prison. I snorted. It made sense he'd escaped and the agency had kept it quiet. Too much of an embarrassment when someone like that escapes from prison.

"Leon is going to shit bricks when he hears about this." I did _not_ want to be anywhere near the guy when he found out. "And, considering how much pull he had in the agency, I bet he's the one running the bad agents."

"You shouted pretty loudly, maybe Leon knows now." Zexion offered. "As for the dirty cops, it's a mixture of blackmail on One's part, and control via Four. I suppose Thirteen's added terrifying demeanor doesn't hurt to help people into complying."

I blinked and refocused on Zexion, flushing slightly. "Well, you just surprised me. And this place is pretty sound proof, so unless the doors open or they are standing _right _outside, we're pretty good." Dear lord, _please _don't let my boss be standing outside the door.

"Well," Zexion sighed. "In any case, you and your team have two criminals on your side now with an inside eye. Hopefully mine and Axel's knowledge combined will help you catch One, Thirteen and Four along with the rest of the numbers."

* * *

**Demyx – A few days later**

Despite Roxas having pointed out that I really didn't need to be vacuuming for the seventh time that week, I ignored him. I really couldn't help it; being stuck in here for days was driving me slightly insane. I'd only been granted a phone call to Kairi letting her know I was out of town and to take care of the shop when she had the chance. Leon had stood over me, hovering with his arms crossed and glaring at me the whole time. Kairi kept asking me why I was stuttering.

It was absolutely impossible to keep this place completely clean, hence the constant vacuuming. Between Roxas and Axel securing the perimeter all the time, Leon cleaning every gun and weapon on the planet, and Riku and Sora sparring at all hours of the night in all weather, this place was seriously taking a beating.

I wiped my brow and nodded at Riku who was heading to Zexion's and my room to drop some more clothes he'd rounded up for the ex-number. Going back to humming along with my mp3 player, I went around the giant stack of bullet-proof vests Leon had thrown in the corner that morning. I did not want to know what they were for, and I rolled my eyes as I noticed that one was covered in what I _hope_ was mud and not manure. Sora had a real deviousness when it came to working out with Riku.

As long as they kept it outside for the time being, then I suppose it didn't matter what those two did. Riku was trying to keep the agency and Organization stuff completely closed off from Zexion while the two of them were together. I'd repeatedly overheard him tell Zexion that he didn't want anymore data, he just wanted to hang out. The grin couldn't be kept off my face as I recalled the laughing I'd gotten to hear this morning. It was amazing. It was so apparent how happy they were to finally be back together.

As I wound the cord around the vacuum, I glimpsed a set of blonde spikes that didn't belong to Roxas and I rolled my eyes. Cloud, my neighbor was also stuck in here for the time being. And by stuck, I mean completely kept prisoner by his brown haired shadow. I still wasn't sure how I felt about Leon being so overprotective of my drinking buddy. I mean, the guy barely let Cloud out of his sight!

I saw Cloud sniff the air around him, halting Leon so he could catch his attention, "I smell... Meadow mud, garlic, cheese and beer." When Leon only frowned his way, Cloud poked his shoulder, "You're standing so close, I can smell you. Also, I told you not to drink the last beer, I had dibs on that."

Leon only grinned and leaned down to try and press his lips to Cloud's, while I gave an exaggerated cough that was ignored. "You can have a taste if you're going to whine about it, Cloud."

Cloud let out an indignant sounding "Ah!", turning his face away so Leon's lips landed on his cheek. "So, you admit you drank the last beer? I wasn't sure, hence why I trapped you. What kind of agent can get trapped by a mere civilian?" Then Cloud's amused chuckle, arms coming around Leon's neck and the way his body language screamed pleasure, is what told me that while I might not feel too awesome about Leon being overprotective of Cloud, Cloud himself didn't seem to mind too terribly. Leon most likely was also aware the blond was easily distracted.

Turning to ignore the sickeningly sweet display, I put the vacuum back in the closet and went to grab a deck of cards. I'd bully Axel and Roxas into playing poker with me while Riku and Zexion hung out some more. As I heard someone's back connect to a wall, I figured that inviting Cloud would not be a good idea. Moving faster now, I was puzzled as I saw Riku exit my room.

"I thought you were gonna hang out?" I asked as he glanced at me.

He shook his head, smiling. "No. We made plans to watch movies tonight. Not to mention Sora has been out since last night and still hasn't gotten back, meaning, I want to find him soon. He's free. Later, Demyx." I waved absently as he left, and I counted my lucky stars again he approved of me. It would not have been hard for him to make my life difficult for me dating his brother, but after an uncomfortable sit down with him, things had gone rather well. I respected his love for his brother and he respected Zexion's attachment to me. It worked pretty well..

I turned and knocked on the door, to let him know I was coming in, then opened the door. "Zex? You decent?"

I heard him chuckle. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I had hoped..." My voice trailed of suggestively, and I chuckled.

His chuckle turned into a nervous giggle. "Well, my brother was just here, so I don't see why I would not be decent, but if you want, you can come inside and convince me to be less decent."

Pushing the door open all the way, I glanced around the small sitting area that introduced the room. Despite the deceptive exterior, the inside was rather large, every bedroom came with a small area with a sofa and chair, then behind a wall there was a bed, plus a bathroom. Perfect for the agents.

I didn't see Zexion in the sitting area, I wondered if he was in the bathroom. "Zexion? Are we playing hide and seek?"

He laughed again, only this time it became louder as he neared. "No, you're just lazy and want me to meet you halfway." Using his none broken arm, he wrapped it around my shoulder, giving me a quick hug and a kiss on the lips. "You feeling better now that you've vacuumed?" He took my hand, tugging on it so we could walk over to the bed, sitting down on it. "You seem on edge. Are you okay?"

Flopping lazily onto my back with my legs hanging off the end, I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just being cooped up in here with a killer and other killers after us is getting rather tiring. I know Roxas says they are working on it, but it's just annoying." I let my arm fall across my eyes to keep out the light above the bed. "I'm going crazy with boredom and anxiety."

I felt him lie down beside me, his head settling on my chest and his fingers playing with my shirt. "I know it's suffocating and we lack privacy, but just remember that being here is to help us get free in the long run. Soon everything will be over and then we can be together without darkness looming above our heads." He sighed softly, happily. "I know I can't wait to get to that. I want to have an extremely normal and almost boring life with you, Demyx. I choose that as my adventure."

I chuckled weakly. "Me too. I want to go back to the time before Roxas told me to meet you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I couldn't live without you, but I miss my music store and my boring life." I leaned down and gave his head a kiss.

There was a beat of silence, his body stiffening and it didn't take long for him to sit up, his face contorted with confusion. "Roxas telling you to meet me?" Blinking a couple of times, he moved away from me, standing now. "I thought you bumped into me." When I sat up, he stepped away. "What do you mean he told you to meet me?!"

OH SHIT.

My chest tightened and my mind completely jumped off a mental cliff. What in the hell had I just said?! "Zexion, I..." Really, what else was there to say but the truth? It was out there, it was in our faces and I was sickeningly grateful he knew the truth, but deathly afraid of the consequences. It was bittersweet, this moment.

"Roxas mentioned there would be a number in the alley that day. He asked me to meet them, maybe talk to them." As much as I wanted to look away from his accusing gaze, I knew I deserved this.

"You lied to me!" He shouted, voice disbelieving and his eyes wide as he didn't seem to understand why I'd done it. "Why would you do that?!" He added in a choked tone. "That you kept Roxas' job description from me I could somewhat understand. Axel not being dead was a shocker and I was rightfully angry at you for it. We fought over that, Demyx! How could you keep on lying after I told you how uncomfortable it made me that you kept those things from me?!" He started walking away, looking a bit disoriented. "I can't think. I need to leave." He nodded at himself rather than me as his body quickly moved and he rushed over to the door. "Don't follow me!"

"No! Don't! It's not what you think!" I wasn't fast enough, fuck, I wasn't even able to stand before he was out the door. Tripping over my legs as I grabbed for my shoes, my mind on autopilot, I was out the door without a glance backwards. I had no clue where he was going or how I was going to catch him if we made it off base, but that didn't matter. There was no way I'd ever give him up.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the best I can do for a cliffhanger. Thank you to all of our wonderful readers and reviewers:D


	11. Fast Forward Time

**A/N: Aaaand we are almost done. **

* * *

**Riku **

"You've reached Agent Legrand, please leave a message-" I hung up, and punched in Sora's speed dial on my phone_ again_.

"Fucking hell, Sora! Pick up the fucking phone." Dammit, I _hated_ it when he disappeared on me. I wasn't too worried right now, he'd only been gone for a day and he'd cleared that with Roxas, the little shit. He'd specifically told Roxas, making it sound as if I knew about it, and so Roxas hadn't mentioned anything. But, he should be back by now. I glanced at the wall and saw that he'd been gone for about twenty hours, having left last night after I fell asleep. No wonder he'd put on reruns of MacGuyver. He knew I got so into it that I crashed right afterward. I really did not want to inform my senior agent that my partner had gone off without me on some unknown mission that he hadn't told me about.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling as I made my way from our room to Leon's office. I really, _really_ did not want to talk to him. It was so hard to look him in the eye after all the nights we could hear him and Cloud. I'd had this image in my head of Leonhart. Stoic. Asexual. Job oriented. Cloud had ruined it. Not only ruined it, but taken it out back and shot it to pieces. Shredded forevermore. Maybe I'd start with Roxas and see what he had to say, then I'd _call_ Leon on his phone. That way, if he was Cloud, I could fucking spare my eyes.

"Roxas!" The blonde behind the desk jumped as I ripped his headphones off, before turning around and glaring dangerously at me.

"What the fuck, Riku?" He grabbed them out of my hands and scowled. "Listen, I don't know when Sora will be back, chill the fuck out!" Ignoring me again, he turned back to the monitors on his desk.

Before I could snap at him again, someone interrupted, "Hey," Both myself and Roxas turning, we saw Cloud popping his head into the room, "Leon needs all agents in the conference room right away, Axel included as apparently explosives were involved. Dem and Zex can skip this one though." He said that last to me, reassuring me that they weren't about to put more pressure on my little brother. "The capital called, so Leon needs you all to be there in five minutes at the most." Nodding once he was done, he left us, Roxas already standing, shouting Axel's name who then responded back in a shout, saying he'd be there.

Well, that was fucking great. I went back to my room to grab my notepad for the meeting. Maybe I could bring some of Sora's clothes and convince them he was really there. I rolled my eyes as I pushed my door open, then froze when I heard the water in the bathroom running.

"Sora? Is that you?" I made my way towards the bathroom, drawing my gun just in case.

"Put the gun away, Ri, yes, it's me. One second." The water turned off, shower curtain pushing aside and he stepped out butt naked, soon covering himself with a towel. "I got your thirty so voice-mails and twenty something texts." Sighing, he looked my way sheepishly.

I glared. "If you had maybe fucking answered, maybe I wouldn't have freaked out so much!" So, maybe I was shouting. I had a good reason. "Where the FUCK WERE YOU?!" At this point, I tried to take a physical step back, or I was liable to grab his towel and start smacking him with it.

He wrinkled his nose, hitching up the towel. "I'm sorry, okay?" The fact that he didn't tell me to calm down, told me he knew exactly how aware he was that he _should_ have told me of his whereabouts. "I would have told you, but I..." He scratched his head, "You've just been _so_ happy lately now that Zexion is back? I don't ever want to see you _not_ like that. I had to make sure nothing and specifically _nobody_ could harm the good it has done to you to have Zexion back." He paused, eyes fixed on mine before he dropped them to the ground and walked passed me, over to our bedroom and starting to put on some boxers. "So, I took your brother's notes, had Roxas open a few sealed files, tracked Thirteen down and then killed him."

I saw red. "You did WHAT?!" Now I really did go over to him and grab his shoulders, checking him over for injuries. "Are you kidding me?! You went after Thirteen, fucking Sephiroth and you didn't TAKE ME?!" He was killing me. This kid was gonna give me a fucking heart attack standing there in his boxers.

"Yes I did." He said simply. "And it worked. He's dead. It's why Leon is asking all of us in the conference room because once I offed Sephiroth, _thanks_ to the personal info Zexion gave me on him, I called it in at the Capital, as protocol demands it, was permitted to leave the scene, came back here and now I get to sit down and listen to the good news Leon is about to give us." He kissed my lips, ignoring my dumbfounded facial expression as he went to shrug on some pants. "The explosion was in fact a smoke bomb, which_ I _used to be able to blind Sephy long enough so I could disarm him and then beat him with hand to hand combat. Your little brother is right, he sucks without his sword."

I still could not really wrap my head around what _exactly_ Sora was saying. "So, you killed Sephiroth. The biggest baddy of the Organization." He nodded. "And you're not dead." He nodded again. "You are in no way injured or going to die within the next little while?"

He grinned. "I can see where you're going with this and believe me, I'm still running on the adrenaline rush so sex is really something I want as bad as you. But how about we go to the conference room, be the good agents we are and then once finished there, we'll come back here and you can pound me as hard and fast as you like?" He patted my hardening, pants covered dick, giving it a squeeze. "Hmm, okay, come on, lets go." Taking my hand he tugged on it and dragged me out of the room, into the hallway and towards the conference room.

"Just you wait, you little brat." I murmured into his ear, letting my breath tickle his neck so that goosebumps erupted on his arms. We took our seats in the conference room, ignoring Roxas' surprised look.

* * *

**Cloud – Somewhere later into that night**

Reaching up with my uninjured arm, I tried to grab the mug that was hidden on the highest shelf. Axel was the one that grabbed it for me though, settling it down beside the other five.

"Thanks." I murmured, staring at the coffee pot I'd freshly made. It was the third one I'd made and if Roxas had any say in it, it wouldn't be the last. "You think they'll notice if I switch it with tea spiked with sleeping pills?"

Axel chuckled shortly, "At this point? I don't know, Cloud. Roxas' eyes are bloodshot, Riku has destroyed at least six dummies so far and Sora has stopped trying to calm him down. As for Leon-"

"As for Leon..." I cut in, "He still isn't back and I don't think he will be until he's covered every inch of the island to make sure neither of them are here."

"He'd have been able to cover more ground if he'd allowed Riku to accompany him." Axel pointed out. Looking over at the redhead, I raised an eyebrow at that.

"He was right to order Riku into lock down. Agent Cartwright is in no state to do anything right now without possibly harming himself or somebody else. If Leon had let him go free, Riku would have gone straight to the Organization base and raided the entire undercover case of us here right now to One and we'd all be dead within a week."

That had Axel do a double take. "Point." Yes, that was a point and a good one. I could understand why the agents found Leon to be a tad strict and harsh from their point of view, but Leon didn't make his work related decision lightly, he thought them over despite what some people thought. While I was very worried for Leon right now, I knew he was the most level headed out of the entire lot and the only one remotely capable of finding Demyx and Zexion, if they could be found, without alerting any spying eyes that may belong to the Organization.

Roxas was already thinking that the Organization had gotten their hands on them and while I could see where that fear came from as Leon still hadn't found them and it had been hours, say they hadn't been taken and we did make noise and the Organization was alerted? Then we might be putting Demyx and Zexion in danger with our actions. It was all very delicate. Tense, worrisome and able to produce head aches so painful, I knew I would be popping many aspirins until those two came back safely.

"Here," Axel had placed all the mugs with the exception of one on a platter, "I'll bring these to the guys and be on the receiving end of their snaps this time as you took the last three shifts." He winked, trying to lighten the mood, and I was grateful for it. I was glad he was calm and composed compared to all the other people in this place. "Call Leon, get an update, make yourself feel a bit better. I'll come keep you company in a bit." Nodding my thanks, I watched him leave with the coffee and only pulled out my phone once he'd closed the kitchen door behind him. Dialing Leonhart's number, it rang two times before he picked up.

"Leonhart." It was clipped, but not stressed.

"Hey..." I murmured, smiling weakly. "Please tell me you have some good news. Riku is destroying your training room and Roxas' fingers have officially merged with his computer."

I heard a sigh before I heard a car door open and shut. "They're alive, at least. And no, I have no fucking clue where they are, if they are together, or what. They made it off the island, that's all I know. But," The car started up and I heard him moving around to direct it. "It seems that the other Numbers were looking for Zexion. I overheard one of them talking about Four getting too close and scaring 'them' off. That could mean Demyx was with him, or something else. Hopefully, we'll know more as the week progresses. Tell Roxas to check the footage from Demyx's store. They may have searched it and I want a head count of these fuckers."

"Will do." I agreed. "I hope they are together, despite the footage of the cottage's surroundings." I sighed, running a hand over my face. "Zexion looked very angry... Demyx upset. Neither hesitated to step over the security perimeter." Sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs, I told him Axel's theory. "Red believes Demyx came clean to Zexion."

Leon grunted. "Makes sense. Roxas told me his cousin was a sensitive kid and I may feel bad about putting all that pressure on him. It's no wonder he popped after being cooped up in the base all week." Another sigh and I could picture him running his hands through his hair. "I hope they are together. Zexion can keep Demyx safe."

I nodded at that. "Yes, yes he can. At least his Number training gave him solid survival instincts." Smiling when I saw Axel walk back in with an empty platter, I turned my back to him as though it would give me more privacy. "Come home soon, kay?" I whispered. "I can't keep them in line forever."

"Be there in ten." _Click._

"Come on, lets make them some food. It'll keep us occupied and they have to eat sometime." Axel said, grasping my arm so we could find some ingredients. Sighing, I smiled at him in thanks, deciding that a distraction may not be a bad idea.

* * *

**Leon – Roughly 6 months later (a giant skip, I know:D)**

"You sure you don't need help with all that?" Roxas was eying my rather full trunk, overflowing with duffel bags and boxes and I shook my head. We were outside and he was checking the small garden I'd let him plant in the front yard while I was loading up my car with everything I needed.

"No. I don't need you annoyances while I surprise Cloud. Besides, he doesn't know so why would you come along?" I slammed the trunk shut and eyed the car. It wasn't riding any lower than before which was perfect. That way he couldn't tell it was full of stuff. The front was empty so as not to give anything away.

"He doesn't know? How could he not?" The small blonde stared as though I was possessed.

"Because I'm smarter than that! Now, leave me alone, go get Cloud, and if you even so much as _hint _at anything,I'll assign you to the North Pole for six months." It was satisfying to see Roxas blanch at that and he dropped his watering can and skipped inside to alert my boyfriend that I needed him.

I'd thought about blindfolding him, but he wouldn't let me after that stupid incident two months ago. It had only been a small cut and I'd apologized, but no. It really hadn't been my fault that Axel had rearranged the living room and moved the coffee table making Cloud trip on it and break the glass during a rather risque game of Hide and Seek. I smiled to myself as I remembered the lecture he'd given me followed by a rather spectacular make up session. Remembering my plans, I tried to keep a straight face as I had all month and not tip him off. I'd just tell him that we were needed to run a perimeter check through town and then go from there.

Cloud walked out, giving me a hesitant smile. "Why is O'Malley blabbering on about the North Pole?"

"Because Axel woke me from my nap yesterday with a firecracker." That idiot had purposefully dropped one when I was on my hammock outside. And I did not for one second believe that it had been an accident. "Feel like a drive?" I dangled my keys.

He perked up marginally at my words, excitedly jumping into my car. I could understand why. Usually when I suggested we go for a drive it meant we were going to park in someplace secluded and get down to business as to avoid making our roommates ears bleed.

"You know, I'm starting to get used to having to put up with lack of privacy." He said while buckling up. "Can we go to that beach spot you found again? I love that place."

I chuckled. "It is a favorite of mine, so maybe next week if you feel up to it. But first, we are gonna do a perimeter check of the town and then we'll see." The car started with a shudder and I made a note to get a mechanic to look at it. We didn't really use it that often, only for fast trips. Normally we walked to the town. _When_ we could walk to the town. Even now, we kept everything on a low note so as not to draw attention to the area.

"Oh, alright." The enthusiasm was less overwhelming now, but he didn't seem too reluctant to accompany me on a perimeter check. "Any word on..." He didn't say their names, knowing better as it usually set Roxas and Riku off.

"No. Which is really a good thing. If they'd been caught, we'd notice something with the Organization. They've been quiet though." I reached over and rested my free hand on his leg to give it a squeeze. I knew he was worried about Demyx. So was I.

Sliding his fingers through mine, he lifted our hands and placed a quick kiss on the back of mine. "They'll be okay." I smiled as he frowned out of the car window. "Why are we going to the town plaza?" I'd made sure he wouldn't go there for his own safety for months now. He hadn't been there ever since he'd gotten to the base that night Thirteen had stabbed him.

"That's the part we need to look at. Roxas said he saw something." Leaving that in the air, I quickly parked and got out, then opened his door for him. I was patting myself on the back now. We'd walk through, then I'd drag him into the bookstore. And then...good things would surely happen.

"Always the gentleman." He teased, but I knew he secretly loved it. Placing my hand in his, he held onto it as we walked. He always did that and I was glad the need to do so didn't burn out. Before Cloud I didn't think I'd be into it to be so physically touchy with my partner, but my blond seemed to crave my touch all the time and I couldn't say I minded.

As we walked along, I tried not to let on to where we were headed, but I noticed that Cloud kept glancing ahead towards the bookstore, trying to keep it in sight, but not stare at it. After about the sixth time glancing at it, I rolled my eyes and started dragging him towards it at a fast pace.

"Leon?" He shrieked, "We aren't supposed to come near the book store. Book store is forbidden. Going near the place has you deny me sex. Stepping in close proximity can get me killed. Book store is off limits, the zone surrounding said store is deadly!" He did let me drag him though. "You're the one who told me all these things! What are you doing?"

I waited until we were inside and the door was locked safely behind us before responding. Giving the place a quick look over, I felt bad at the fine layer of dust that was covering everything. Thankfully, we'd been able to keep an eye on it through the security cameras Cloud had over the registers so we knew that everything was still in place. Turning to look at him, I smirked.

"It's been cleared. In fact, the town has been cleared as of this morning. You're the first to know. Good for you." I patted his head. I'd tell Roxas later and he could decide what he'd want done with the music store.

He did a stutter. "Cleared as in..." His eyes widened. "The agency caught One? All Numbers are in?" The silly man started to bounce, shock still written all over his face, "Are they in jail yet? When is the trial? How long will it take? Are they going to get convicted for all the wrongs they've committed, or have you guys not been able to proof everything? I mean, come on Leon, don't leave me hanging, tell me!"

I grabbed his shoulders to get his attention, a smile making it's way past the smirk. "Yes. Yes. Yes. In a couple months. It took five months and yes slash no. We are going to convict them and no, we do have all the evidence we need. There, happy now?" I pulled his hand into mine and went towards the back of the store. "We need to unload the car."

Again, he let me drag him along. He was surprisingly compliant today. "Why...?"

"So I can unload my stuff." I turned towards him, feigning hurt. "You don't want me to move in? I thought we were really getting along, Cloud. I guess I thought wrong." Dropping his hand, I tried to keep my face sad and hurt.

He punched my arm. "You deserved that assault!" He declared before grabbing my face and kissing me hard. "You sneaky son of a bitch, are you serious? I'm allowed to move back here? Run my store? And you'll move in with me?" He showered my face with numerous kisses, "Hmm, I love you. Thank you!"

I tried to keep up with the kissing, but finally rolled my eyes and pulled my face away after missing his mouth for the third time. "Sheesh. Okay, okay. Love you too." Staring into his eyes, I got his attention. "Let's get my stuff, have some sex, and blow off the annoying calls I'm probably going to get while we're doing it, okay?"

He chuckled, pulling me back when I tried to walk away and get to it already. Arms coming around my neck, he dipped his head down, lips attaching to my neck as he licked, nibbled and sucked on the skin there. "Hmmmhow about, we have some sex now," His hand trailed down my chest, covering my hardening dick, rubbing it over my pants, "Blow off the annoying calls you'll probably get while we're doing it," Squeeze. "And then we'll get your stuff."

"Deal."

* * *

**Axel – Another six months later**

"She's not that bad!" I laughed as Roxas glared after Kairi, who was leaving now that her shift had ended. "She _did_ work here _before_ we came along and she's actually helped us run it. Without her we most likely would have ruined the place." I poked my boyfriend's sour looking face. "Come on, Love, just stop the growling, forget about Miss Bossypants and relax with me upstairs on the couch." When he didn't react, I resorted to extreme measures. "News feed should give us the verdict..."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I swear, if she so much as pulls that 'But I'm taller than you' crap, I'm totally firing her." Grabbing my hand, he gave the door one more glare before leaning into my side. With no word from Demyx or Zexion yet, he was still having trouble not getting freaked out. The trials and news feeds were comforting, but not quite enough yet.

"Hey," I murmured, kissing the top of his head while holding him against me as I guided us up the stairs. "you're a mighty all-powerful agent. Don't let her get to you. You rock this world, you rock _my_ world." Smiling at him, I kissed the tip of his nose before nudging him so he'd fall back onto the couch. "Where do you want me?"

He pulled me down next to him, and pulled my arm over his shoulders so he could continue to lean against my chest. "Right there, but no talking. I can't hear the TV while your chest is rumbling." He poked my ribs.

I squirmed away, "Alright." Patting him, I turned the thing on, flipping until I reached the right channel.

The anchorwoman was in the middle of talking as a clip of a white haired man was being led out of the courthouse. "And we see here Xemnas, or Xehanort Reid former head judge for the city of Radiant Garden, is being led from the courthouse and to a federal penitentiary. He was convicted of conspiracy to commit multiple crimes including, robbery, murder, kidnapping, and treason. Former Number one of the Organization he created that held this country in the grips of fear for decades, has finally been stopped. The Lustitia released this statement on the arrest and subsequent sentencing of the man."

It jumped to another clip where a man was in a suit talking into multiple microphones. "Yes, we have in our custody all of the numbers that were currently under Xemnas. They are being held and will have their trials within the coming weeks. Number Thirteen was killed when he resisted arrest roughly a year ago, by Agent Sora Legrand. We have taken down the Organization for the citizens of this country." He went on to brag about the Lustitia while Roxas rolled his eyes.

"That guy is taking credit for _our_ hard work. I'm surprised he didn't say _he _killed Thirteen. Fucking politicians."

Closing my eyes, I leaned my chin on top of his, smiling happily even though he was being negative. Roxas was generally negative, it was who he was, I loved him for being him. "I'm just happy everything is finally over. This is freedom, Rox. For me this is freedom."

"Yeah, well. I still say my bonus should have been bigger." He was still growling, though his body was curling into mine. So he wasn't that mad, just generally annoyed with his job. Weren't we all. "I just wish..." He trailed off, his voice tight with unhappiness that always popped up when he thought about it. "I just wish I knew if Demyx was really okay. I mean, so far none of the numbers have said anything about him. I know that leans towards him being alive, but I just _don't know_."

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by my phone ringing. Kissing his mouth quickly, I moved so I could fish the device out of my pocket, pressing it against my ear. "Hello, this is Axel speaking." I nodded my head at the voice, looking down at Roxas. "Hmm, he turned it off. Here, I'll pass him the phone." Standing, I offered him my cellphone, and when he raised an eyebrow in question, I shrugged, placing the thing in his hand before walking off to the kitchen, getting us some beers and Rox some privacy.


	12. The End, the end

**A/N: Reyaa, "So, are you gonna upload the last chapter?" Me, "Oh, shit!"**

* * *

**Zexion**

Opening the door with my key, I slipped out of my shoes, hanging up my jacket on the hanger by the door and placing the keys in the little box placed on the wall beside the hanger. Demyx put up with my excessive need to have things organized. I couldn't really help it, it made me feel better when I knew where exactly everything was. I hated having to look for my keys in the morning, or not knowing where I'd left my shoes.

We'd also bought a coffee machine with a timer, so that it would make a pot thirty minutes before we got up, meaning it would be fresh, hot and ready for us to drink once we finally had dragged our asses out of bed. Smiling at our home, I felt that happy feeling I always felt when I came back from my teaching job down at the university here on the main land.

I'd started out as a secretary there, but then had moved up as an assistant to the teacher who taught criminology. It was ironically fitting and I was thankful for my forging skills as nobody had managed to figure out I'd once been a number. Demyx's new identity was also solid enough that even Roxas couldn't find him.

"I'm home." I called out, walking into the living room, knowing I had to go into the kitchen to find him. He was most likely thinking of what he'd make for dinner. Loosening the tie some, I frowned as I realized he wasn't there either and then decided to head towards our bedroom, figuring he might be taking a nap. Demyx liked his routines, and much like he put up with my excessive need to have things organized, I put up with the fact that I better not jumble his daily schedules. Not that it was a bother, we were great together. He ended up liking that he didn't have to look for his keys anymore and I more than enjoyed knowing exactly where I could usually find him.

While I got home later, he started his day earlier than I did as a music teacher for the second grade. He was amazing at his job, but the nap sometimes was necessary at the end of his day as kids could be loud and tiring. The many off key notes must have something to do with it as well from time to time.

Smiling as I saw him spread out on our bed, I quietly made my way over, the bed dipping a tad when I sat on the edge of it. He didn't wake or move when I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. While he'd taken the time to strip down to his boxers, he must have been really tired what with sporting one shoe still, the pants stuck around it and I knew he hated sleeping without a blanket, yet right now he wasn't covered with it.

There was some flour in his hair, on his cheeks and his nose, telling me he'd most likely started on dinner before the nap. Reaching over, I gently wiped it off of him, grinning when his nose wrinkled at the sudden touches. Sighing softly, I sat back and allowed myself to stare at him a little while longer. Things certainly were different from how they had been back when we'd been on the island and I'd still been a number. I'd prayed for a normal, bordering on the boring life that I could then spend with Demyx, and surprisingly, it had come true. I, or we really, had gotten exactly what we wanted.

It hadn't looked possible to have that after I'd found out Demyx had lied to me. He'd managed to catch up with me though, begging me to listen to his explanation, holding onto me. I hadn't given in straight away, I'd stayed with him, definitely. While he'd hurt me I hadn't been able to ignore the danger we were putting ourselves in, especially when we'd nearly been spotted by a number. I'd been quite sure it had been Four. Managing to evade him, I'd jumped into survival mode and dragged Demyx along with me, getting us to the mainland and establishing ourselves there as quietly as possible. Over the weeks that followed, I'd managed to calm down my anger at his betrayal and with that came the possibility of finally listening and hearing the explanation he had to, not excuse himself, but to make me understand that his love for me was more than true.

Eventually we fell back into each others arms and I'd long ago forgiven him for something that hadn't truly been his fault. It actually took him longer to forgive himself than it took me to forgive him. It was most likely the very fact that he was beating himself up over it that had my anger on the subject tone marginally day by day. He was my world and the very source of my happiness.

He knew exactly how and where to touch me and the fact that I loved him just added to it all. I felt his body slide down a bit, his lips dragging down to my stomach so he could pay some attention to my skin there.

His hands gripped my hips, his thumbs toying with the edge of my boxers and because I was slow and had been too busy concentrating on his kisses, it's only now that I realized what he was going to do. Sure enough, my dick twitched in anticipation and I turned my head, smothering my face in the pillow my head was propped up on so I could groan loudly into it as his fingers teasingly ghosted over, my still covered in boxers, erection.

My boxers were suddenly ripped off. But before I could feel the slightly chilly air against my dick, a warm mouth encased it. Demyx hummed in pleasure and his tongue was swirling around the tip slowly.

Looking down, I stared at him, panting loudly, biting my lip as his head bobbed up and down my length slowly. His tongue never relented and he made sure to swallow just at the right moments. He was so, so good at this... I would have stared in awe but I was too busy drowning the room with appreciative noises, whispered encouragements and happy hums.

"I'm going to kiss you now." I stated, waiting patiently for him to give me his consent.

"Please do." He said after releasing me with a pop, crawling back up over to me so he could give me his lips.

Breathing in shakily, my eyes hooded over a bit as I tilted my head some and then slowly, carefully placed my lips gently against his. His fingers tightened instantly on my hips once the connection was made, my own fingers pulling on his hair as a needy whimper escaped me.

Feeling my breath come out in pants, I moved my lips hesitantly against his own and goosebumps covered my skin as his palms moved over onto my back, pressing down so our bodies were definitely no longer separated.

His previously gentle hands pushed me back almost roughly, making me fall back onto the bed, never breaking the heated kiss. He'd started out shy at first, kissing hesitantly, exploring as though we'd never kissed before.

My breathing would never calm down and my heart was about ready to burst. The way his body moved on top of me and how he'd taken the lead in the kiss made me feel amazing.

Arching my back, I moaned as his fingertip pressed against my entrance. "Yes..." I panted out, having nothing else to say to that. "Need you."

Another kiss, and then his finger was inside, gently moving while his lips never seemed to leave my skin. He pumped a little, before pulling out, and applying more lube and gently used two fingers to play with my entrance, asking silently if I was ready before going back inside.

My right hand wrapped around his hard on, settling into a slow rubbing pace. I loved his noises, how loud he could get, made my blood rush. Taking a hold of his wrist to still him momentarily, I cupped his face, sitting up to kiss him softly.

"I love you."

Leaning in, he put his face against my stomach and took a deep breath. Pressing his lips against me, he trailed soft kisses across my abdomen before returning to his ministrations.

I groaned as my hand rested on his ripped stomach muscles and I slowly let myself memorize every curve and dip of his body. His eyes closed, tongue slipping out to wet his lips as he removed his fingers, palm flattening on my chest so he could keep himself steady.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly ran the head of his dick between my cheeks stopping when he came to my entrance and slowly, oh so slowly, fed just the tip inside me. Pulling the pillow out from underneath my head, I smothered my face into it, groaning so loudly in pleasure before flinging the thing across the room so I could look at Demyx again.

"Oh!" I exclaimed breathlessly as my eyes rolled back into my head and my fingers instantly went to his hair to grip him. I was biting my lip, only letting out small moans.

"You're sweet." He smiled goofily down at me, almost too caught up with his words to remember he needed to start moving.

"Roll over?" I asked softly. His eyebrows raised in surprise at the request, but I could tell he didn't mind whatsoever as he quickly turned over. Taking a deep breath, I slowly, very slowly, pushed down on him, purposely taking my time.

And then he started moving with me, one hand on my chest to feel my heart beat, the other reaching down to wrap around my erection, stroking at the rhythm of our riding movements.

Throwing my head back, I moaned out his name, and that was enough to tell him that he'd found my prostate, it leading him to pick up a faster pace.

Suddenly sitting up, his lips found their way to my lips, my arms wrapped around his neck now. All he was giving, the sensation... I couldn't not savor it. His eyes closed and his mouth opened in a moan, his arms trembling. I squeezed him, my movements becoming less rhythmic as I felt my body started to stiffen and when he pushed his face against my neck, sucking onto the skin there, marking me, a high pitched type moan pulled out of my throat.

"You taste fantastic." Murmuring between his kisses, he pulled me closer against him.

My body went all hot and it seemed hard to find any coherent thoughts in my mind. Slipping one arm up and around his neck, I hoped he wouldn't mind if I hung on to him as my legs were feeling weak and- A noise of sheer want and need tore out of me.

"G-god..." He moaned, his hands grasping my ass. He trembled beneath me, his breath coming short as he kept on pushing up into me. He moaned loudly, fingers digging into my skin as he encouraged me to go faster.

God, I wasn't gonna last much longer. I felt my body starting to stiffen and I came hard, moaning out his name. He froze, his eyes closed and his face scrunched up in pleasure.

"Dem..." I breathed. My eyes didn't close, remaining fixed on his as I felt myself come, tensing and releasing into his moving fist, my vision going white. He tried to press himself as close to me as possible, his slightly desperate kiss suddenly ending when he simply wasn't able to focus on my lips anymore, but they stayed there. And they were still there when he moaned out my name, the orgasm finally pushing out of him, a shiver rushing through both our bodies as we slowed the pace bit by bit. Panting still, it was only when his hand loosened around me that our bodies started to relax.

* * *

**Demyx**

It was hard to push my body towards wakefulness, especially after the horrid day I'd had at school. The kids were fantastic, if a bit much sometimes. It was the _parents_ that were frustrating more often than not. Honestly, I don't know how the old teacher hadn't gone insane. But I suppose he'd had enough and just jumped straight into retirement. Maybe he'd had the right of it, after all.

I was aware enough as I blinked my eyes open to not accidentally elbow my boyfriend in the face when I stretched, something I'm sure he appreciated. Friday afternoon naps were a godsend and Friday afternoon sex was heaven on earth. Smiling down at the slightly rumpled and ever cute Zexion, I tucked his bangs back behind his ear and tickled his cheek to wake him. Thank goodness for oven's with timers on them, because if the clock was any indication, the pizza should be done in about ten minutes. Just enough time to clean up and maybe put on some boxers.

It was movie night tonight, which meant pizza and vegging out on the sofa to watch the big screen. Zexion had been gracious enough to allow me to indulge in just a few excesses. Such as my giant TV, and the baby grand piano he'd gotten me. Our home wasn't huge, but it did have a perfect music room, just off the main floor. Upstairs were some guest rooms we never used, while _our_ room was downstairs on the other side of the house from the kitchen.

After tickling his cheek again as he lay across my chest, I rolled my eyes and simply lifted and dropped him unceremoniously onto the bed. If he wanted dinner, he'd have to accept that he couldn't drool over me all evening.

"What?!" The ninja jump was cute. "I'm awake." He went to straighten his clothes, but then remembered he was naked. I wolf whistled, as I rolled out of bed and stood up, stretching as high as I could, not caring at all that _I _was gloriously naked as well.

"Dinner and then TV vegging time. Wanna grab some sodas or beer from the garage or grab the pizza from the oven?" His hair was stuck up to one side in the best possible way to annoy him, and I tried not to snicker at him.

"Ehm..." He always needed a few minutes before being able to reboot his brain after sleeping time that came after love making time. "Garage." He decided then, wobbling his way out of bed, pinching my ass as he walked by before sprinting off and away, giggling of course, to go get us the beer or sodas.

Rolling my eyes after him, I felt myself smile as I was again grateful for whatever god was out that there had made this all somehow possible. It had been the easiest decision of my life to chase after him all the months ago on the island, but the hardest thing to make right. It had taken a long time for us to be where we'd used to be, but I was happy nonetheless. Zexion had used his skills to set us up very comfortably, giving us good jobs and an even better home. Sometimes I couldn't really believe that we were here, happy and still in love.

"Just for that, you have to eat naked!" I yelled through the house, knowing he'd heard me, where ever he was. Boxers were fished out from my dresser and I was just putting on a set of shorts when the timer for the pizza went off. I rushed to the kitchen to pull it from the oven, just as Zex was coming back in with cold sodas and beer in his arms. We kept a separate fridge just for cold drinks; a life saving device during the summer.

"Hey, can you turn the TV on and pick a movie? It's your turn after all, and I'll bring in the pizza while you do that." I gave his cheek a light peck as he set the beverages on the counter. He nodded, then undid my shorts, slid them off my legs, leaving me standing in boxers as he wiggled into my pair of shorts. Without saying a word, he left the kitchen and a minute or so later, I heard the TV.

I grumbled. "Why doesn't he ever let me keep my bloody shorts?" Still, I smirked and figured I should be lucky he left me boxers. Cutting the pizza and salivating at the smell of it, I started talking as I came around the corner, still hearing the TV instead of a movie. "The movies that we rented are just on the coffee table, ya know."

He shushed me softly, taking my hand so he could pull me to sit onto the couch beside him, eyes transfixed onto the screen. "Listen." He murmured.

The anchorwoman was in the middle of talking as a clip of a white haired man was being led out of the courthouse. "And we see here Xemnas, or Xehanort Reid former head judge for the city of Radiant Garden, is being led from the courthouse and to a federal penitentiary. He was convicted of conspiracy to commit multiple crimes including, robbery, murder, kidnapping, and treason. Former Number one of the Organization he created that held this country in the grips of fear for decades, has finally been stopped. The Lustitia released this statement on the arrest and subsequent sentencing of the man."

It jumped to another clip where a man was in a suit talking into multiple microphones. "Yes, we have in our custody all of the numbers that were currently under Xemnas. They are being held and will have their trials within the coming weeks. Number Thirteen was killed when he resisted arrest roughly a year ago, by Agent Sora Legrand. We have taken down the Organization for the citizens of this country."

Shock, absolute shock was sweeping through my body as my jaw dropped at the news. Sora. Little Sora had killed Thirteen? Was he insane? "Wha-wha...what in the heck is this?" I pointed at the screen, waving my arm for emphasis. "Did you see that? Thirteen? Holy crap!" Obviously, sudden news turned me into a blithering idiot.

Zexion was laughing on the other hand, "They did it! They took down the Organization, Demyx!" He kissed me quick and hard, "This is amazing!"

"This is insane. I realize that they were obviously working this whole time, but they won? Is that even possible?" I just could not wrap my head around it all. Logically, it made perfect sense that Roxas and the others had done their job, but after almost a year of running and living under a false name, the idea that I could probably return back to my old life, was a shock.

"Clearly it is!" Zexion jumped up onto the couch, bouncing on spot, eyes huge, "You can call Roxas. I can call Riku. We don't have to miss our families anymore! Demyx!" He kept on bouncing. "The excitement is going to kill me!"

"Well, I'm already dead, so there." I chuckled and grabbed his hand, making my arm yank around as he was still bouncing. Suddenly, I was anxious. "What if Roxas is really pissed at me? I mean, I didn't even leave a note!" I was so not looking forward to calling because of that. I'd missed him, but he was probably gonna yell at me.

Zexion dropped down to a sitting position beside me, his hands gently coming up to frame my face. "We had no choice. We didn't run off because we fought, remember? We ran because number Four had specifically targeted us. Had we remained on the island, they'd have found us and they'd have found the agents with it. The case would have blown out of the water and the shot they had to bring the Organization down would have gone." He kissed me. "Roxas will understand we had to leave."

I pouted. "Yeah, but your call will be all rainbows and kisses compared to mine. Riku's just gonna be happy he found you again." Still, I found myself digging out my new cell phone, all of my old numbers in there and I scrolled to find Roxas.

Zexion snorted at that, "Yeah, sure," Sarcasm. "Although I'm sure he'll beg to differ, the short amount of time I spend with him clarified that I wasn't as dark as my gene pool could get me to be. I can go a lot deeper, and I know, because Riku showed me that side of our family with his general brooding behavior."

I snorted back at him and added an eye roll. "He's an agent. They're _all_ broody. Did you not see Leon?" I wonder how him and Cloud were doing. "Anyways, you can just go in your corner over there and talk to your loving brother and leave me to suffer with my neurotic cousin."

"Your cousin is also an agent." He reminded me, but doing as I'd asked, giving me some privacy so I could figure out how Roxas was going to react.

"Then we're both doomed!" I responded dramatically, before chuckling and dialing my cousin's number. Letting it ring, I saw Zexion stick his tongue out at me before I heard a familiar voice on the other end.

It went straight to voice mail and I didn't bother leaving a message. Hanging up, I quickly dialed Axel's number, figuring that the redhead would never have his cell off because of the whole Number thing. Zexion was the same way. It rang.

"Hello, this is Axel speaking."

"Um, hey Axel." He couldn't see me, obviously, but that didn't stop the nervous running of my fingers through my hair. "Roxas didn't answer his phone. If he's there, can I talk to him?"

"Hmm, he turned it off. Here, I'll pass him the phone."

I heard some shuffling and then a familiar voice speaking through the earpiece. "This is Roxas." Agents, only one way to answer the phone; no hello or anything. I cleared my throat.

"Hey, Roxas. It's Demyx, your cousin." I internally facepalmed. Duh, how many other Demyx's could he possibly know?

There was a pause then I cringed when he took a deep breath. "Do you have any idea how fucking worried I was? I even had to lie to Auntie about where you were! Bytheway, you joined the Peace Corp. You're welcome, jackass." I could hear the sullenness in his voice and felt a twinge of guilt for making him worry all this time. Maybe I should have sent him a post card or something.

"I'm really sorry, Rox! Really! But we almost got caught by Four and then there was a lot of running a _whole_ lot of apologizing on my part and then finally Zex had to be all numberish and get us all settled." I kicked my feet against the couch in unhappiness. "It was all my fault and I'm sorry." Too bad he couldn't see the puppy dog face to really sell the apology.

He sighed, and I pictured the eye roll. "Fiiinnne. I forgive you. I saw the security tape and I figured something had happened. And when we didn't see you on the store monitors, I figured you'd run away."

My eyes narrowed. "Monitors. Store monitors. Roxas O'Malley, are you telling me, you bugged _my_ store? For how long?"

"Shit." He groaned. "It was a security measure. And I was the only one that saw the ones in the apartment. Leon was only monitoring the store."

I shrieked, a manly shriek, but a shriek mind you. "Are you _serious_? You guys have been watching me in my own home? You bloody exhibitionists! You're so lucky I'm not there right now. I'd murder you!" My face was on fire with embarrassment. Did everyone have a secret obsession with my life?

"Quit being a drama queen, Demyx. If anyone should be outraged here, it's me." I snorted at that, but he talked over me. "Anyways jackass, is Zexion with you? Is he okay? And are you two okay together?"

I glanced over to where Zexion was on the phone and smiled. "Yeah, Rox. We're okay. When we come visit, I'll tell you everything."

He grunted. "You'd better, idiot. Oh, and I missed you and all that sentimental crap." Ah, Roxas. Forever a reluctant softie.

* * *

**Riku**

"Sora, for hells sake, please stop coming into the bathroom while I'm trying to shower!" I couldn't help the whinyness that my voice was channeling, but he kept doing that and it was kind of cold today. "I mean, the least you could do is make it worth my while instead of just brushing your teeth with the water running. You're making my shower cold!"

Damn agency putting in such a cheap water heater in this cottage. Maybe with the budget that Leon had left us to go over, we could replace it. Now that he was living with that Cloud guy, Sora and I were stuck in charge of the base. And it's frequently inadequate hot water system.

"Did it ever occur to you that you simply are never happy? I come in to brush my teeth, it gets cold. I don't brush my teeth out of consideration for you, avoiding the cold, you get cranky with me later because my breath smells when you kiss me. Say I do brush my teeth and then come into the shower to make it worth your while? You turn off the water because your fine ass is so cheap, you don't want to waste any water on sex as in your eyes, it's pointless especially since we need to shower afterwards again anyways!" All that blabbered out through a mouth full of toothpaste and toothbrush.

"I am _so_ happy!" I snapped, pulling back the shower curtain and glaring at him through the mirror. "Happy enough that I don't kick your skinny ass every time you do it." With one eye closed to keep the soap away, I quickly stuck my tongue out at Sora before ducking back underneath the spray. "Just saying that you could either take one with me, or wait til I'm done."

"You don't kick my skinny ass because if it bruises, you can't pound the skinny ass." He snickered, clearly happy he could be perverted for a couple of seconds. "Ah man... now I'm thinking about it and now I'm horny. You did that on purpose!"

I snickered loud enough to be heard over the shower. "Payback for the last time you tried giving me a blow job while I was _video_ conferencing with the director. Just because he can't see you, _Sora_, doesn't make it okay." Before he could answer, I heard my phone start to ring from my pants pocket on the floor. I rolled my eyes. "Are you gonna get that for me?"

"You know what, just because of your stunt, I'm not." Sassy pants jackass. "You know I love you!" And then he was gone from the bathroom, phone still ringing.

"Sora! Get back here! Shit!" Grabbing a towel quickly, I rubbed my hands and the side of my head while trying to grab the phone from my jeans. Almost dropping it in my hurry, I swore again, and finally got the answer button pushed.

"Cartwright speaking." Hopefully, I didn't sound out of breath like I'd been running.

"I know there is a large chance you may be terribly angry with me for having vanished on you as I have..." Zexion?! "But I need you to know that I was forced to disappear for mine and Demyx's safety. The numbers were looking for us and they found out we were on the island. I had to leave, Riku... I wish I'd had the time to at least say goodbye, be that in person or even via phone, email or letter, but the risk was simply too high. I had to bury myself and Demyx's identities really deep and any connection to our previous life could have blown our cover."

I didn't even register that I was standing in a growing puddle of water, the shower still running, and the bathroom door left wide open after Sora left. My mind was completely blanked out on the fact that my brother, after being lost again, had finally called me. Roxas and I had sort of bonded over the fact that Zexion and Demyx had both disappeared and hadn't bothered to tell us about it. I'd been pretty sure he hadn't been killed, but Roxas had been worried. A burden was being lifted as I felt myself smile while he continued rambling.

"I need you to know that I worked very hard this entire time away from you on recovering my memories!" He sounded frantic, pleading almost, begging me to understand why he'd had to leave. "I have a scar right below my knee that I now know came from when we both went outside to ride our bikes. You were able to ride it without hands and I wanted to try as well, but I failed and so I fell and my knee got busted in the process. You carried me all the way home because I was so upset that I couldn't even stand anymore."

He inhaled sharply. "And the meadows behind our house? There were two very thin rivers, we'd jump over them for fun, but one time we ended up in the field with the goats and we'd had to run really fast if we didn't want our behinds to get bonked into by their angry horns."

He didn't allow me to cut in, simply kept going, "And I wanted to be a lustitia agent when I'd grow up, because I knew you wanted to become that and I wanted to be just like you. I stuck gum in your hair at some point and dad had to shave your head. I had these rubber rain boots that were really tight and I couldn't get them off and you always had to pull, putting your entire weight on it so they would come off my feet. We had this metal pole in the stairs and we'd jump onto it and slide down to the first floor like fire men. You wanted a dog, but I was allergic and when you were really sad about it, I brought you back a cat instead. And then-"

"Easy, Zexion. Relax, okay?" As excited as I was about him finally remembering me, I was pretty sure he was about to hyperventilate or at the very least pass out from lack of oxygen. I was just relieved that he was okay. "Take a deep breath and relax." Inhaling, I took a rather deep breath as an example. "I'm not mad, okay? I'm just glad you are okay."

I heard him do as I'd instructed, his breathing calming. "I really missed you."

Nothing could have stopped the insane grin on my face right now, not even the fact that my body was starting to shiver slightly. "I missed you too, little brother. And I'm glad you got away with Demyx." I scowled suddenly remembering that _Demyx_ was the reason that he'd run away in the first place. "Has he been nice to you? Tell me you made him suffer for hurting you and I won't come down to wherever you are and kick his ass."

"I think he made himself suffer harder than we could combined." He chuckled softly, discretely, this telling me Demyx was most likely not far off. "I would assume me and him will be coming to see you guys soon now that we don't have to hide anymore. Are you... still on the island?"

Little sneak had made it off the islands with Demyx. I'd figured as much, but I couldn't help the swell of pride at how capable my little brother was. "Yeah. Me and Sora are now the base operatives as Leon managed to buckle down and finally move in with that guy he was nailing. You remember him, right? Cloud, Demyx's next door neighbor?"

"God, Riku, you're language is so crude. Mother would whack you over the head for it." He scolded. "They were in love and clearly still are."

I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't change the fact that Leon has nailed that guy's ass enough to make me want to vomit when I have to look him in the eye. Besides, are you telling me _you_ don't nail Demyx's ass all the time?"

I heard him let out a squeak in form of indignation. "Most certainly not!" High pitched voice alert, "I'll have you know that Demyx and I _never _fuck. We only make love."

Smiling again now, I quickly curled my arms around my chest to keep off the cold. I could hear Sora coming back down the hall, probably wondering who had called. Now that he'd proven his point with that prank, he was curious. "Of course you do, little bro. Of course you do. So, uh, when can I see you? Are you going to come back?" Please let him come back. I didn't think the agency would let me transfer again this soon, and I couldn't possibly live away from Zexion again.

"Living under fake identities is always straining and quite dangerous even if they are forged by the best forger on these islands." He was quite proud of himself right there, arrogant too. "I also dare say Demyx would love to return to his music store, but I will have to talk to him about things first before being able to tell you if we are moving back, or simply coming to visit."

I quickly jumped in. "Roxas and Axel have moved into his spare room and are keeping it open. Even that part time girl still works there. You could move right in and kick those two out. Seriously, that would be the easiest thing. So easy, you'd have to take it or karma will come back to bite you in the ass. It's a proven fact."

I heard him chuckle softly, clearly happy to have found out I really wanted him to return, "I'm sure I'll find ways to convince him."

* * *

A/N: Epilogue someday:D:D:D:D


	13. Eplilogue

**A/N: This is the very end. The END of all ENDS! The very last thing we will ever upload. That's right. I'm telling the honest, HONEST truth...**

**(as Reyaa gives me a sarcastic eyebrow raise...)**

* * *

**Zexion – A couple of years later**

Chuckling, I tried keeping up a completely wasted Roxas while my poor Demyx was struggling with a just as wasted and loudly singing Axel on my right. When my lover sent me a look of distress, I nodded my head over at their hotel bed.

"Just dump them there. They won't notice if they don't get changed first." They'd suffer from a terrible hangover tomorrow though. Roxas had been playing a drinking game with Riku, which on that note, my brother had keeled over due to alcohol an hour prior to Roxas. He'd most likely hate the blond more for having lasted longer in the game than he. Or, he'd just blame it on Sora who'd gone waltzing with Axel and my poor brother in law had ended up in the plaza fountain of the town's center because of said dance.

It had been a relatively wild night for them and I could only be glad that Demyx and I had been assigned to remain relatively sober so we could take care of, well, their drunk asses. I needed Demyx's head straight on his shoulders tonight, not crooked.

In sync, Demyx and I covered the pair up with a blanket, and I couldn't help but smile as Axel, even if completely drunk, still managed to snuggle Roxas into his arms. Silently tip toeing, Demyx and I made our way out of the hotel room.

Roxas and Axel had been traveling around for a couple of years now, Roxas as a technical analyst quite needed in numerous places and I knew Axel enjoyed the sight seeing thanks to Rox's job. Riku and Sora had gone back to the cottage base, which they'd decided to stay in, mostly serving as the representatives of the Lustitia agency when politicians came to the island for reasons I didn't really care to get into. Nothing Organization related as they were officially gone now, so I absolutely could care less.

I taught history to children now, and I could honestly say that job was just fine by me. Demyx had happily returned to tending to his store and although it took some getting used to, now we were more than happy to have Cloud and Leon as our neighbors. Cloud was right to say that Leon was only cold and stoic on the outside, you just had to take the time to get to know him.

And we had over the years. He was a good man and I was very happy for him and Cloud. Their partnership had been a beautiful ceremony and the party afterward had been a success, which Riku, Sora, Axel and Roxas could definitely not deny, considering the states they were in.

Smiling as Demyx pulled me out of my thoughts by kissing my head softly, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to the music store so we could go to our home.

"We stocked up on aspirin, right?" I asked, fearing the result of our friends and family tomorrow morning.

"And plenty of cold bottled water in the fridge so they don't get too dehydrated tomorrow. Plus," Demyx pulled me inside then locked the door before dragging me upstairs. "I've got some greasy breakfast options for tomorrow. Something to soak up all that alcohol." Chuckling now as he was pretty familiar with Roxas and his need to challenge people to a drinking contest, he stretched his arms above his head and sighed, showing me a small sliver of skin at his hips.

"I'm tired, Zex. Bed now?" He showed me his famous puppy dog eyes, and tugged softly on my arm.

Gulping, I bit my lower lip and then nodded, following him up the stairs, through the living area and into the bedroom. Weddings made sense. Cloud and Leon were very much in love and Leon said he knew he'd never want to spend the rest of his life with anybody else, hence why he'd proposed. It was a very logical thing to do.

Axel had told me the near exact same thing when I'd asked him why he'd wanted to marry Roxas. Because he knew Roxas was his forever. Which, ever since we'd received the invitation to Cloud and Leon's partnership, a ceremony that had taken place only a couple of months after Axel and Roxas', I was wondering, why weren't Demyx and I married?

Blinking out of my thoughts, I saw Demyx had already stripped down to his boxers, lying on the bed and looking at me with a funny quirk of the eyebrow, most likely wondering where I'd spaced off too. Chuckling nervously, I quickly took off my suit before climbing into bed with him, sighing contently as I lay down beside him.

"Night..." I whispered. I was happy because I knew I wanted to marry him. Now I only had to figure out how I would ask him. I'd most likely have to get him a ring too...

"You've got that plotting look in your eye, ya know. I can pretty much spot it a mile away." His voice was dry, but humorous as he curled an arm around me. "What's on your mind?"

I poked him, "I don't have a plotting look about me." I kept saying that, but I knew he was right, I probably did have a look like that. "I'm just thinking. But you're tired, I don't want to bother you now. It's late..." If only I wasn't so timid... Riku suffered from that same problem, it's how Sora had ended up proposing to him as he'd waited and waited, but Riku had never come out with it. It was a very funny story, I had Sora tell it to me many times to Riku's dismay. "I love you."

"And you know I love you too, but come on, Zex. Just tell me. I'm not going to be able to sleep until you do." He repeatedly poked my hip now, purposefully in a spot that tickled. "It's not_ that_ late. Plus, you'll be here when I wake up." Despite it being dark, I could easily see his smile.

I squirmed away from his continuous tickling pokes, but he wouldn't relent and even when I tried to move away, his smile turned into a grin and his arm made sure I couldn't leave him. "Demyx!" I partly shrieked to a laugh that was forced to come out due to his tickling. "Alright, fine!" I giggled, "I'll tell you, but don't whine when it turns out to be less romantic because you didn't leave me time to plan it!" I warned.

He scoffed. "How less romantic can it be when we are in bed and half naked?"

Smiling at his words, I nodded my head shyly, arms wrapping around his neck so I could pull him towards me. Hovering above me now, I leaned up so I could place a kiss on his lips, the butterflies still assaulting my stomach after all these years. I felt his hands frame my face, and when he inched his face away so he could look at me, the previous mirth was replaced with a seriousness that was quite intense, making me shiver and want to kiss him senseless.

"Marry me." We both blinked as we'd echoed each other.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" I asked.

"Wait, _you_ just asked me!" His smile was almost blinding as he gave a breathy chuckle. "You did! I heard you!" He was started to laugh quietly while giving me a gooey look. "You did and yes. I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

Feeling my cheeks heat and a smile split my face in half I pulled him to me, kissing him feverishly and with so much joy... "Yes, I'll marry you too." I answered his question as he had mine.

A/N: CHEESY! How cheesy? A double wedding proposal...cheesy! :D:D:D:D


End file.
